The MisAdventures of Hoshiko & Hotaru
by MissMiniKakashi
Summary: Shika's heart is broken, now that Temari has left him. Can the sweet and caring Hoshiko heal his wounds? Or will her psychotic friend scare him away? And wht abt Kakashi a crazy ass Hotaru? R&R PLZ!
1. Collision!

**Collision!**

**A/N: This Story is dedicated to my Imouto-chan! a.k.a. Catwoman/Mon Chat/EvilRabidPlotBunny**

It was a normal lazy day, and a usual Shikamaru Nara Konaha's resident genius could be found on the hill behind his home gazing at the clouds. At first glance no one would ever guess that Shikamaru was upset, extremely so, it had only been three days since Temari dumped him choosing her life as a Sand Kunoichi over her life with Shikamaru neither willing to leave their village for the other. And considering the course of events three days ago Shikamaru was surprisingly calm, at least up until Choji showed up jokingly asking when he was gonna, "marry the Sand Kunoichi?" Shikamaru usually so calm and reserved snapped, "WE'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED EVER! BECAUSE SHE LEFT ME CHOJI, TEMARI JUST UP AND LEFT ME!" After his screaming rant Shikamaru jumped up and ran, leaving behind a somewhat shocked Choji. So intent on running from his pain Shikamaru didn't notice the other chakra signature until it was to late, Shikamaru and an un-known kunoichi collided and fell from the roof tops, the kunoichi let out a rather girly eep and then threw her arms out to stop her fall, she succeeded in saving herself landing lightly and oh so gracefully on a branch, at least until Shikamaru came crashing into her taking her down with him. They landed one on top of the other and Shikamaru found himself staring down into eyes the color of night, with a look of shock and slight embarrassment. Shikamaru jumped up off the girl he'd so rudely trampled to the ground and stuck out a hand to help her up, she took it looking extremely relieved to not be on the floor anymore. "Gomenasai...uhm...he... sorry I don't know your name." Shika looked to the trampled girl expectantly. "Oh...he... it's Hoshiko, Hoshiko Nichi and you are?" Shikamaru smiled at her warmly, "I'm an idiot but you can call me Shikamaru." The girl's midnight eyes widened a little, "Shikamaru, as in Shikamaru Nara Konaha's resident genius and student of the late Asuma Sarutobi!" Shikamaru looked a little lost for a second in his thoughts and then snapped back to attention. "Ah yes that one, like I said Gomenasai Hoshiko-san, I'm sorry for trampling you I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." With that said Shikamaru bowed and set off again running to who-knows where.

Hoshiko watched as Shikamaru set off again running like he was being chased by the flames of hell itself.

_Poor guy._ She mused to herself. _Look's like he's running from the world, avoiding everything just so he doesn't feel any pain, even if only for a moment._ She quickly leapt back to the roof tops and continued on her way.

A few moments later Hoshiko found herself outside her house, she let herself in and as usual her roommate Hotaru was on the couch feet hanging over the edge book, a permanent fixture on the kunoichi's person up in front of her eyes, "Konichiwa Imouto-chan*" Hoshiko couldn't help but smile, Hotaru said hello without even looking away from her book, Hoshiko couldn't help the giggle that slipped from her lips, "Firefly don't you even want to know why I look like I fell down a flight of stairs?" Hotaru looked up from her book and flew off the couch towards the front door where Hoshiko stood, "Imouto-chan what happened to you?" Hoshiko smiled at her friend, and confidant. "Shikamaru Nara happened, he was running on the roof tops and we kind of collided and fell off." Hotaru looked contemplative for a moment and then fell over laughing like a maniac. Hoshiko looked on un-amused as her friend died on the floor, amusement gained at her expense. "Hotaru quit being a retard, it's not that funny." Hotaru jumped up from the floor where she'd fallen, "You're right, Nichi it's not funny...it's freaking hilarious, you got trampled down by Shikamaru Nara, please tell me you at least spoke to him. Tell me he knows your name right, you didn't just book it!" Hoshiko smiled, "Yes he knows my name. No I didn't run away, actually he's the one who ran away." Hotaru looked a little perplexed. "From you? Why would anyone run from you? Unless...did he kick your puppy cuz if he did then I understand running, shit even I'd run from you if I kicked Amaya accident or not." Hoshiko started laughing, "No it seemed like he was, hurt and scared, he was running from some inner demons not an actual person." Hotaru looked interested, she had that look she got when there was something she didn't know and was bound and determined to find out, that look that always spelled DISASTER for all involved. "Hotaru Kiyoshi, daughter of Akira and Emiko Kiyoshi don't you even think about it." Hotaru laughed gleefully as she made the hand signs for a teleportation jutsu. "TOOOO LATEEE!" Hoshiko sighed in defeat, mumbling out a plea even though Hotaru and her book were long gone. "Just try not to break any laws this time.

_Flashback:_

_Hokages Office:_

_"Hoshiko, I expect stunts like this from ninja like Hotaru and Naruto but not you, How could you assault a respected elected official!" Hoshiko couldn't help but give Hotaru a death glare as she prepared a reply. "Hokage-sama it was never my intent to accost Ryuka-sama, this is all just a big mis-understanding." Tsunade looked at Hotaru and Naruto pointedly, "Really then please explain to me why Uzamaki is dressed like a woman and Hotaru like a naughty school girl." Hoshiko glared at her friend and her accomplice once more and finally gave up trying to save-face and told the truth. "Because Hokage-sama my sister is an idiot, a curious idiot, creative...but an idiot none-the-less." Hotaru piped in. "Hey not nice! Onee-chan!" Tsunade looked at Hotaru and told her to shut up. "Yes, Hokage-sama!" Hoshiko continued. "Hotaru couldn't tell if Ryuka-sama was gay or straight and she was bound and determined to find out, when I found out about her plan I tried to stop her and Uzamaki but it was too late, and that's when ANBU showed up, and then we ended up here and...yeah." Tsunade looked down right frightening, "Hoshiko you may leave, Kiyoshi, Uzamaki I'm not even close to finished with you two."_

_Hoshiko waited at home for Hotaru, she knew exactly when Tsunade was done reprimanding them because Uzamaki and Kiyoshi's screams could be heard all across Konaha._

_End Flashback~~~~_

**A/N: Hope You Liked it.**

***Imouto-chan~ Little Sister**_  
_


	2. OperationB&E

**A/N: Ok no reviews after my first chapter...I'm so sad :(**

**Heres another plz Review**

**I'll love you forevers :D**

**Operation~ B&E a.k.a. Operation Shika Snoop**

Hotaru had transported herself to the doorstep of Konaha's notorious prankster one Uzamaki Naruto, after a few minutes of banging on the door and proclaiming her wish to bear his love child a rather frazzled but equally amused Naruto opened the door all the while telling her to shut up. "I swear you're worse than me Hotaru-chan, if this get back to Hinata I'm going to kill you for any grief she gives me." Hotaru laughed maniacally, "Lighten up Uzamaki, you and me have a mission to complete, but first we must plan our strategy strategically and shit." Naruto looked intrigued, "Your word are so poetic, and what mission? Baa-chan never said anything about a mission and I just saw her two hours ago." Hotaru grinned like a Cheshire Cat, "That's cuz this isn't an official mission, this is Operation Shika Snoop." Naruto smiled knowingly. "Ahhh Hoshiko has finally decided to tell him of her feelings and needs info on him, right?"

Hotaru stopped her plotting momentarily and turned to Naruto. "Nope, he almost killed her today, and then ran away after apologizing for almost killing her." "Hmm...ok let's get to it, what do you need me to do?" Hotaru smiled her evil smile. "I need the basic outlines of Shikamarus house and his schedule, both things you can provide easily...so while you sketch those I'll make a list of the items we'll need for our mission.

Two hours later: The List of Items

One Crappy Naruto Drawn Blueprint of Shika's House-Check

One Sketchy Schedule-Check

One Roll of Duct Tape-Check

One Roll of Wire-Check

One Rope-Check

One Smoke Bomb-Check

One Notebook (for notes ^.^)-Check

One Nifty Green Sharpie-Check

One Book-Check

Two Bottles of Water-Check

Two Bento Lunches-Check

One Partner In Crime-Check

"This is perfect Hotaru-chan, but what's the tape, wire and rope for?" Hotaru smiled sweetly. "Well to tie you up and rape you of course." Naruto looked scared as little sweat drops slid down his face. "Hehe...Hotaru-chan you'd never do that to me, right?" Hotaru started laughing. "Of course not the rope is in case Shikamaru comes home while we're there we'll have to mask our chakra so we'll use the rope to climb out a window, the wire is to make a trip line for the smoke bomb at the front door to alert us in case we are surprised by Shikamaru and the duct tape is to tape Shikamru up and lock him in a closet if all else fails just to give us enough time to run like hell for the gates of Konaha and hopefully escape Fire Country before he catches us." Naruto laughed. "Wow you're really thorough with this plot Hotaru... so we're really breaking into Shikamaru's place?" Hotaru nodded her head. "Yes, and that's not all, we still need to go buy disguises." Naruto jumped up quickly. "I am NOT dressing up as a woman again!" Hotaru couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up and out her throat. "Don't worry Uzamaki your going to be Alejandro, the very dashing Italian boy from California and I'm going to me Valentina the cute nymph from France."

Hotaru quickly wrote another list and they set out for the market to buy their disguises and supplies.

List #2

One Brown Male Wig

One Red Female Wig

Red and Brown Contacts

One Cat Costume

One Bond-esque Suit

Gummibears

Lollipops

One Stuffed Dinosaur

Two Power Ranger Backpack

One Variety Pack of Playdoh

One Dinosaur Coloring Book

One Box of Crayola Crayons

With her second list complete, Hotaru dragged Naruto out of his house and all around Konaha in search of the items on said list.

**A/N: Hehe I like Dinosaurs and Playdoh and Crayons and Gummibears and Lollipops and Power Rangers and in case you haven't guessed I'm Hotaru ^.^ Reviews Would Be Much Appreciated!**


	3. When Good Plots Fail Miserably

**A/N: Still no Reviews :(**

***heart breaks...wanders off to die in corner alone.**

**Well I won't quit I like this story and hopefully soon someone else will like it too.**

**~Hotaru-chan Out!**

**When Good Plots Fail Miserably**

**Two Days Later:**

Hotaru and Naruto had spent the last two days plotting their strategy out and had decided today was the day for Operation Shika Snoop. They got into Shikamaru's house easily the window in the second floor guest bedroom had been mysteriously broken by who know what. Dressed as a Valentina and Alejandro they made their move. "Alejandro you take the top floor and I'll take down stairs." Everything was going fine; Valentina/Hotaru had set the smoke bomb by the door and was in Shikamaru's office snooping through some papers and notebooks when she heard Alejandro/Naruto call her. "Valentina I found a journal!" Valentina/Hotaru rushed upstairs and used an illusion-replacement jutsu before shoving the journal in her Green Power Ranger backpack. "Good job Alejandro, your reward is a lollipop and purple playdoh." Valentina went back to snooping as Alejandro/Naruto sat down with his lolli making little purple ninjas.

Valentina walked into the next room and discovered Shikamaru had a minor obsession with Penguins just like she had a minor obsession with Dinosaurs. She quickly pulled out her notebook and took note, she pulled out Phillip the Velociraptor and placed him next to a Purple Penguin she named Harold and began making name tags with paper and duck tape. Twenty minutes later 22 Penguins were the proud owners of Valentina appointed names.

Penguin#1: Harold

Penguin#2: Charlie

Penguin#3: Sonya

Penguin#4: Zombie

Penguin#5: Sora

Penguin#6: Julio

Penguin#7: Carl

Penguin#8: Sally Sweet

Penguin#9: Stephanie Plum

Penguin#10: Anita Blake

Penguin#11: King Memo

Penguin#12: Sylvester

Penguin#13: Lolita

Penguin#14: Jellybean Jean

Penguin#15: Taco

Penguin#16: Waldo

Penguin#17: Sisco

Penguin#18: Lollipop Lolli

Penguin#19: Sushi

Penguin#20: Noodle

Penguin#21: BellaLuna

Penguin#22: Cat

Raptor#1: Phillip

And that's when it happened right after she attached Cat's name tag she heard the smoke bomb go off, she jumped up to run for the windows but realized the room had no windows as she was running for the doors she heard Shikamaru yell, "Shadow-Seal Jutsu!" And then the door she was running for slammed shut in her face. Alejandro/Naruto was lucky he climbed out the mysteriously broken window using the rope but Valentina wasn't so lucky she didn't have a window. Panicking she looked around for a means of an escape and found one, a panel leading into the attic. Using her ninja skills while masking her chakra she vaulted herself off the floor and climbed in closing the panel behind her, right before Shikamaru walked into the room. "What the hell?" Valentina had to bite her lip to keep her giggle in as she crawled away towards what she was hoping was the living room, meanwhile Shikamaru was walking around reading the names on the name tags out loud.

After finding no other exits from the attic, Valentina/Hotaru sat down and began building different colored Dinosaurs with her Playdoh using little bits of chakra to harden them permanently, after she finished off the Playdoh she moved on to coloring it was while she was coloring a pterodactyl she had decided to name Socrates that the crappy attic floor collapsed under her weight. So with a rather girly eep Valentina/Hotaru fell through the attic floor and landed at the foot of the stairs. She jumped up immediately shoving all the Playdoh Dinosaurs she could see into her bag and was reaching for her crayons and coloring book when Shikamaru tackled her to the floor. "Holy flying Pegasus! GET OFF ME! RAPE!" She swung her fist and collided with Shikamaru's forehead, Shikamaru in his defense pinned her arms above her head, she didn't even hesitate she pulled her head back and head butted him. While he was slightly dazed she pushed him off and jumped up. As she was running for the door, she just suddenly couldn't move. "What the fuck! Why can't I move!" Shikamaru while still holding his jutsu spoke up. "It's my shadow technique, who are you? why are you in my house? and why are you dressed like a cat?" Calming herself down because she knows her escape is impossible therefore her panic is not helpful she spoke up. "I'm Valentina, I was looking for Phillip my pet Dinosaur he walked in here and I'm a Cat this isn't a costume." Shikamaru looked flabbergasted for a second but then got this annoyed look. "Girls are so troublesome...tell me the truth or I'll burn your Dinosaur." Valentina/Hotaru snapped to attention. "NOOOO YOU CAN'T BURN PHILLIP HE'S ONLY 2! HE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!" Valentina didn't even care about her cover anymore she stopped masking her chakra and played out her newest jutsu. "Shime!" It was just a blast of her chakra to break any holds or jutsu's on her and it worked well. She quickly made the hand signs for her next jutsu, "Kurokuro-Guksuri Jutsu!" and Shikamaru fell to the floor trapped in her sleep jutsu. "He he sucker!" Valentina/Hotaru dragged Shikamaru into the kitchen and used her trusty duck tape to tape him to a chair, after she was done she went back and retrieved the rest of her Dinosaurs, grabbed her coloring book and crayons then she ran and grabbed Phillip before leaving as fast as she could.

Hotaru met Naruto at their designated rendevous point, Ichirakus by the time she got there she had already changed back into her regular clothes and the only sign of what she had done only moments before was her Power Rangers backpack and Phillip the Velociraptor sitting on the stool next to her and Naruto as they ate their Ramen. After eating three bowls of Ramen Hotaru grabbed Phillip and said her good byes to Naruto. Hotaru went home and stashed Phillip in her room and set to work copying everything in Shikamaru's journal, once she was done she dressed up one final time as Valentina and headed out. She reached Shikamaru's house ten minute later and walked in to Shikamaru sitting there looking rather bored, "Want to release me." Valentina put her finger to her lips as if seriously contemplating the theory and just smiled. "Nope." She headed up stairs took her replacement journal and put the original back. As she was leaving she asked if there was anyone who would come free him or if she should knock him out and release him. "Choji will be here soon he'll release me, you you troublesome female I will find you when I get free and then I'm going to strangle you." She laughed and then pouted. "That's not very nice, well see ya!" Hotaru left Shikamaru's and headed home she stopped on the way there and changed back into her clothes and got home at the same time as Hoshiko.

"So Firefly what have you been up to today?" Hotaru smiled her evil smile. "Ahh you know same old thing, reeking havoc upon Konaha's innocent people with Uzamaki and you?" Hoshiko laughed not believing her friends words, "Training with my team." Hotaru smiled and handed Hoshiko a Red Penguin, "His name is Marmalade he's for Shikamaru, a little birdie told me he adores Penguins so I picked this up for you." Hoshiko smiled. "Penguins how cute...kinda like you and Dinosaurs or Naruto and Ramen." Hotaru smiled brightly. "Exactly! Well gotta go my teammates are probably waiting, see you when I see you Imouto-chan!"

**A/N: He he how's Shikamaru gonna react to Marmalade ^.^**


	4. I MAKE THEM GOOD GIRLS GO BAD

**A/N: Sorry It took so long for this update was kinda stuck on how to go about this scene and suddenly today inspiration struck...Hope you like it ^.^**

**I MAKE THEM GOOD GIRLS GO BAD:**

After seeing Hotaru run off Hoshiko decided to take a nice hot bath and then set out for Shikamaru's house.

**35 minutes later:**

Hoshiko stood there-in utter shock-as Shikamaru yelled at her, screaming non-sense about a cat and her sleep jutsu and the duct tape she used on him, the embarrassment of needing to be saved from being taped to a chair. Hoshiko was shocked but slowly getting pissed especially when she heard about the Dinosaur coloring book she had supposedly left behind, and thats when she knew without a doubt that Hotaru was behind the Red-eyed Cat-girl stunt.

"Shikamaru." He continued yelling. "Shikamaru?" He just kept going. "SHIKAMARU!" He actually shut up and looked at her, no scratch that more like he gave her a death glare. "I'm not your Cat-girl sorry to say but I do know who is, and she is so dead when I see her." Hoshiko handed him the little red penguin and turned to walk away. "She named him Marmalade by the way." And with that said Hoshiko disappeared back to her home to wait for a very dead Hotaru.

Shikamaru more than a little embarrassed about blowing up on Hoshiko and especially for blaming her when she wasn't even guilty. Went back inside with his newest Penguin named Marmalade and decided he had to find a way to make it up to her.

**Back at The Place of Hotaru's Demise:**

Hotaru had been having a grand ole time beating Tanaka-chan to death but the poor guy could only handle oh so much damage from his teammate before their sensei Anko called her off claiming the Hokage would be mad at her if she let Hotaru kill him. "Neh Anko-Sensei he'll live what are you rambling on about he barely has a scratch." Hotaru smiled sweetly while Tanaka lay twitching on the ground their third and final teammate Akira sat a couple feet away crawling over to try and help him. Akira being the medic on their team had fared better than Tanaka who hadn't been quick enough to dodge a chakra infused kick that sent him flying into a tree...or two. "Jeeze you guy's are so wimpy." Akira and Tanaka gave her a death glare and then launched themselves at her, one on one Hotaru did fine but double teamed the boys got in a few good hits before Anko called an end to their little sqaubble. The boys leaned against one another glaring daggers as Hotaru stood behind Anko sticking her tongue out. "Bad ninjas no cookie."

After practice the guys and Hotaru headed for Ichirakus for a well deserved bowl of ramen paid for by the guys of course, being the losers in the afternoon training session. "Hey Hotaru isn't that angry vengeful looking girl your roommate?" Hotaru turned away from her empty bowl of ramen to see it was indeed Hoshiko, she indeed looked pissed and vengeful and she was headed straight for them. "Yeah it is...well it was nice knowing you boys I'm about to die...unless...I ESCAPE!" Hotaru took off running in the opposite direction and had made it a few feet before she was tackled to the ground and beaten to death...it was a small and quiet funeral, Anko and the boys attended.

Not, she got up to start running and was tripped by what she would swear left and right later on was Tanaka's foot, and as she was getting up Hoshiko was suddenly at her side all Hotaru saw was Hoshikos fist flying at her head and then she went flying straight into the ramen stand at her back, Ichiraku would be closed for a couple days Hoshiko had unknowingly gotten revenge against both the trouble makers with one punch. Hotaru saw stars and was thinking all about the pretty colors when the next hit came, the kick sent her flying towards a busy fruit stand she landed in a heap of pain, apple and bananas and one Hatake Kakashi. Hotaru cringed inside at the absolutely embarrassing position she was in but decided to use it to her advantage. Hotaru immediately attached herself to Kakashi's torso and whispered into his ear. "If you save me from that mad woman I'll love you forevers and I'll give you my signed copy of Icha Icha: Makeout Paradise." Kakashi couldn't cover up the amused chuckle that slipped from his lips as he made the hand signs for a transportation jutsu poofing himself and his newest attachment to his apartment.

Hotaru was so busy being in absolute bliss she didn't realize they were away from danger. "You know usually before a woman attaches herself to me, we've gone on a date, and she usually tells me her name and all, you're cute and all but I don't know your name nor do I know why that very angry girl was so dead set on killing you?" Hotaru more than embarrassed detached herself immediately and began telling her tale. "Oh yeah sorry bout that Kakashi-Sensei my name is Hotaru, Hotaru Kiyoshi and that girl was my best friend Hoshiko Nichi, sorry about crushing you but its not like I could beat down my onee-chan." Kakashis smirked. "Some best friend...and why not she obviously had your death in mind." Hotaru laughed while nervously rubbing her head. "Nah she's just angry prolly cause I tied up Shikamaru after falling on top of him he he...yeah anyways thanxs again for saving me and all but I gotta go now, bye!" Hotaru turned to run for it but was stopped by Kakashi's hand on her shoulder. "Ah ah ahh not so fast, aren't you forgetting something?"

**A/N: Hehe Kakashi what ever are you up to my love?**


	5. The Loss Of My Icha Icha: Or Not

**The Loss Of My Icha Icha: Or Not.**

**A/N:Hehehe sorry for the wait...Hope you like it ^.^ BTW Welcome home Catwoman!**

Hotaru barely hid the shiver that ran down her spine when Kakashi touched her. "Wha...what? I didn't forget anything?" Kakashi gave a little eye crinkle smile, before turning towards her looking deadly serious. "A signed copy of Icha Icha: Make Out Paradise isn't just anything, little kunoichi."

"Hehe see Kakashi Sensei the thing is...well the thing is... is I never really had a signed copy I've never even read Icha Icha, I've seen you reading it and I needed a quick escape so I used what I had at the moment...so yeah I'll just get out of your hair now." She went to walk out the door and was immediately yanked back by her pretty red ponytail.

"Not so fast... you owe me kiddo." Her heart which had been beating a hundred beats per minute stopped. "HEY WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING KIDDO YOU PERVY OLD MAN! I'M EIGHTEEN I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I AIN'T NO FRIGGIN KID!" Kakashi slammed her up against his bedroom wall, silencing her piercing screams immediately.

"No you're definitely not a child, my mistake you do however owe me and how you repay me is my choice entirely." The many thoughts than ran through her head in that moment broke her, she lost a bit of her sensibility and finally snapped.

"OH MY GOD...I am not sleeping with you no way...and I'm not playing any of your weirdo sex fantasy's out either, you can't make me! I'll...I'll...I'll bite my own tongue off and bleed to death!" Kakashi started laughing, he tried not to but failed miserably and ended up on his ass crying because he was laughing so hard.

"Erm...Kakashi you ok there?" Kakashi sat up and stopped laughing. "Yeah...I'd never sleep with you what I meant was you shall be my slave till I feel your debt is payed in full." Kakashi opened his door and lead her outside, he leaned over and whispered into her ear before he left. "By the way, I know you'd kill to sleep with me...it's quite alright, I understand completely...however if we ever did sleep together...make no mistake Hotaru...you'd do anything I asked of you without hesitation."

Hotaru promptly died on the the spot due to the shock of hearing such words come out of Kakashis mouth let alone directed at her. "Oh and as for your payment meet me at the training grounds tomorrow at twelve." As Kakashi disappeared back into his apartment Hotaru headed away from the village so she could mull things over and do a retarded little victory dance because Kakashi is a total perv and she absolutely loved it and couldn't wait to be his slave.

As Hotaru was dancing around like a total retard and day dreaming someone else joined her in the forest at her not-so-secret secret spot. "Hello Hotaru." Hotaru gave a girly eeep and flung a kunai at the person who had surprised her, which turned out to be one Shikamaru Nara.

"Oh hello...guy whom I have never met." Shikamaru suddenly appeared in front of her. "Cut the crap you meddlesome female, why were you in my house!" Hotaru flinched but stood her ground.

"Look crazy dude whom I've never met I have no clue what you're talking about." Shikamaru who was turning a lovely shade of red started yelling...like actual yelling.

"Lying troublesome female! I recognise your damn chakra!" Hotaru rubbed her neck and smiled sheepishly. "Oh well in that case...gotta go see ya later Shikamaru!" Hotaru turned around and booked it. As she was flying through the forest leaping from tree to tree she couldn't help but be amazed at how easy escaping had been. And thats when she went flying face first into a tree.

As she began to lose consciousness she saw Shikamaru come into sight. "Little bastard I'll burn your Penguins for this." Was all sh got out and then she was off floating in La La Land.

Shikamaru felt only a little guilty about hitting her until she threatened his many penguins then all bets were off and he was planning unmentionable tortures to use against the kunoichi...

Hotaru woke up tied to a chair with what appeared to be chakra enhanced ropes. "Sneaky Penguin-Bastard, Hey Penguin freak Ima kick your ass as soon as I'm free from this pitiful excuse of a trap!" Shikamaru who was laughing openly walked out holding none other than Phillip and a lighter in his hands. "Nooooo not Phillip he's innocent! He's just a baby! I'll do whatever you say just don't hurt Phillip!" Shikamaru began listing his terms and questions.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! R&R Plz! ^.^**


	6. The Interogation Gone Awry

**A/N: Sorry its so short ppls I'm in a rush posting as my moms on her way home and my ass is supposed to be in bed lol Enjoy ^_^**

**The Interogation Gone Awry**

**Three Hours Later: Back at Shikamarus**

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me now."

"Hmmmm...nope"

"I'll burn Phillip."

"It was Naruto he was the one with me!"

"See that wasn't so hard, now why were you dressed up as a cat?"

"Why not be dressed up as a cat?"

"Touche, Why were you guys in my house to begin with?"

"I'll never tell yah."

"My my Phillip looks a little cold mebe he could use a little warmth...lets say...by the fire,or possibly in said fire...hmmmm what do you think Ho-tar-ru?"

"You little Penguin loving shit I'll kill you once this is over and your fucking Penguins!"

"Ahh ah ah...no threats Hotaru now poor Phillip has to pay the price."

Shikamaru set Phillips thigh on fire momentarily burning the material leaving a black hole where there previously was a red spot.

"NOOOOOO PHILLIP! YOU MONSTER YOU PENGUIN LOVING, INNOCENT GREEN PHILLIP BURNING MONSTER! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Hotaru threw her weight into her chair knocking it to the ground breaking the chair as she landed before Shikamaru could blink she was lunging towards him wielding a kunai that she'd pulled out of no where,(Literally) because Shikamaru had searched her thoroughly before tieing the meddlesome kunoichi to the chair. She threw a series of kicks and punches at him landing three or for of every series of five, Shikamaru quickly grabbed her by her pretty little ponytail and flung her across the room into a very solid wall.

"Oh fuck."

Hotaru hit the wall just barely throwing her arms out to take the brunt of the impact, her head barely hitting the wall but still getting enough to see the pretty stars. As she was lifting herself up Shikamaru landed a nasty kick to her ribs stealing her breath and almost all of her will to fight, at least until she looked over and saw poor Phillip then the fight came back full throttle.

"You are going to die a painful death Shikamaru Nara and then I'm going to massacre all your Penguins."

Hotaru swept her foot out knocking Nara on his ass and jumped up and landed a nasty round house right on top of Shikamaru. As he collapsed to the floor with the force of the kick she pulled back and sent him flying across the room into the door.

"That'll teach you to touch my fucking Dinosaur!"

Hotaru ran full speed towards Shikamaru and tackled him through the door just as he stood upright, they went flying down a flight of stairs and landed in a very awkward position legs entangled, ribs broken a bloody nose and some broken fingers...but alive none the less.

Shikamaru sat up and leaned against a wall opposite Hotaru who just laid there grinning maniacally.

"You're getting blood on my carpet Hotaru." Hotaru looked over at Shikamaru, and replied. "So is your fucking nose you little prick so can it." Shikamaru started laughing at about the same as Hotaru. "Oww...shit Shikamaru you broke a fucking rib,and my fucking fingers." Shikamaru still chuckleing a little replied. "Uhm correction you broke your fingers when you broke the damn chair." Hotaru thought back on it and realized he was right. "Yeah well...whatever Penguin loving prick."

Shikamaru continued laughing and after a minute so did Hotaru, after laughing in pain for about twenty minutes they both called a truce for the sake of themselves and the lives of twenty two Penguins and one wounded Raptor. As Shikamaru helped Hotaru limp along towards the Hospital, which was a feat in and of itself considering the girl hated hospitals and anything Hospital related, she spoke up.

"You realize although we have a truce there must be retribution on my part one of your Penguins must pay in fluff for Phillips battle wounds." Shikamaru froze. "Nope not happening we called a truce." Hotaru smiled. "Truce aside this has nothing to do with our truce this is all about being even stevens Shikamaru a Penguin must pay in fluff or the truce is shit." Shikamaru did the honorable thing he sacrificed for the sake of the Penguins and let Hotaru take Zombies flipper in honor of his name.

**A/N: I kno it was short sorry! R&R PLZ!**


	7. Kakashi VS Hotaru

**Kakashi VS Hotaru-while in the hospital.**

**A/N: See much longer :)**

Text:

Firefly: I'm sorry I can't make it today I'm at the Hospital.

CopyCat: What happened?

Firefly: I got into a fight with a rogue Squirrel, SLOW MUCH

CopyCat: lol leave me alone

Firefly:neva!

CopyCat: =o

-go cries in emo corner-

Firefly:awww don't cries!

CopyCat:

T.T

Firefly:

:p:p

*kicks u in the shin

CopyCat:

=o

OW!

Firefly:

lol

:p:p

Victory

CopyCat:

-flies away-

=p!

Firefly:

:D:D

*SHOOTS YOU DOWN WITH ARROWS

CopyCat:

OW!

throws rice ball!

Firefly:

oWWW

*WAR CRY

*THROWS SUSHI ROLLS

CopyCat:

=o AHHHH! -throws peach-!

Firefly:

Erg

*grits teeth and starts chucking watermelons

CopyCat:

-dodges and hides in treee-

Firefly:

*lights tree on fire

*dances around bonfire and roasts marshmallows

CopyCat:

-flies from tree swooping down and stealing marshmallow-

victory!

muahahahaha!

Firefly:

*lol throws flaming stick at you it gets stuck because of marshmallow residue and u crumble to the floor burning to death via marshmallow flames of doom

"VICTORY!"

CopyCat:

=o

-rises from the grave and attacks you withh maggets!-

Firefly:

DANCES LA CUCARACHA UPON UR ZOMBIE REMAINS

CopyCat:

lol!

attacks you with bones

Firefly:

STEALS UR BONES AND MAKES BONE SOUP

V

I

C

T

O

R

CopyCat:

never!

Firefly:

Y

CopyCat:

noooooo

nooooooooo

-comes back a ghost!-

Firefly:

i win :):)

CopyCat:

muahahahahahahaah

Firefly:

exorcises u

CopyCat:

resistant to it

muahahahah!

Firefly:

the power of Christ compels u!

CopyCat:

lmao! im not a demon gosh

Firefly:

NEITHER WAS THE DEVIL HES A FALLEN ANGEL

CopyCat:

lol whateverrr

Firefly: Yeah anyways sorry the nurses are watching me like hawks so it's not like I can walk out the door yah kno.

CopyCat: Do what I do go out the window ^_^

Firefly: You're a genius! Not... I already tried it's locked from the outside only way I'm getting out is if someone scales the wall and busts me out.

CopyCat: Say no more the ninja is on his way.

Hotaru sat back for a second and then it clicked Kakashi...Kakashi Hatake Konoha's famous Copy Ninja was coming to bust her out. And at that same moment it also clicked that she had bruises all over her hair was a mess and there was still some blood on her forehead and under her nails and to top it all off her clothes had died a horrible death via a crazy germaphobe nurse who said they were unsalvageable when she knew damn well her clothes had been through worse. Like the time her team had spent a week in a swamp looking for a rogue ninja from Mist, or better the time they had been sent out on what was to be a simple assist mission which turned into chasing fifty stampeding bulls who trampled poor Akira couldn't stand being anywhere near the beasts after they trampled him to within an inch of his life. So all she had to wear was those crappy hospital gowns that left her butt out for the world to see her pretty purple Dinosaur undies. Hotaru was bent over on hands and knees trying unsuccessfully to reach her sandals which were for some odd reason under the hospital bed when Kakashi climbed in through the window.

"Nice undies, I myself prefer green Dinosaurs but purple is good too." Hotaru gave a girly eep banged her head in her haste to get up on the bed and ended up on her ass turning a lovely shade of pink, as Kakashi laughed from his perch on the window. She didn't even really think about her next course of action she just retaliated, one minute she was on the floor next she was leaning out the window watching as Kakashi fell head over heels towards the pavement beneath her window...sadly before he couldn't faceplant into the cement he was using chakra and climbing back up the wall plotting unmentionable tortures for the rambunctious Dino kunoichi. "Hehehe Kakashi why are you staring at me?" Kakashi just kept climbing. Hotaru let out a girly scream and booked it for the bathroom. She was closing the door when Kakashis sandaled foot popped throught the door stopping the motion entirely. "Holy fucking frijoles man! It was an impulsive thing I'm sorry its not like you would have been hurt you're the friggin Copy Ninja for crying out loud!" Kakashi was there outside the door one moment and then behind her the next. Hotaru screamed her head off and began beating him upside the head as he threw her over his shoulder and leapt out the window at the same moment the nurses came flying into the room.

All they heard was Hotaru screaming out "I REGRET NOTHING!" And then she disappeared along with the Silver haired assassin who had a taken a certain fondness for the bizarre girl unbeknownst to her.

**Training Grounds 7**

Kakashi landed on a branch and dropped the swinging/screaming/cussing kunoichi flat on her ass. "You regret nothing huh?" Hotaru smiled sheepishly. "Seemed like the right words for the moment." Kakashi actually began to laugh. "They're going to think I'm planning on killing you." Hotaru smiled knowingly. "Well you are aren't you?" Kakashi stopped laughing and jumped down to her level. "Nope...not kill I'm going to train you to within an inch of your life and then when you're begging for death I'm going to push you past it until you're just as good a ninja as I am." Hotaru thinking he was just joking spoke sarcastically. "Nifty...but seriously what are you planning if not killing me?" Kakashi grabbed her by the chin and made her stare into his one open eye. "I am deadly serious Hotaru I'm as of now officially your new Sensei...well kind of you'll still be part of Team Anko but now you're part of Team Dragon also." Hotaru froze for a second and then practically tackled Kakashi to the ground in absolute joy. "Holy shit you're not kidding! OMG You are so friggin badass I totally love you right now and god I can't even imagine the things you can teach me!" Kakashi froze up trying to halt the sudden pang of desire that shot through his body from reaching his groin because it would mean his doom. Kakashi found himself thinking dead puppies dead puppies, Guy in a pink tutu which halted all lust in its track the image of Guy in a tutu scarring him for life.

Hotaru saw it although Kakashi tried to hide it she saw the unmistakeable darkness in his eye the moment she jumped on him, and she knew she'd overstepped her bounds and invaded too much of his personal space so she immediately flung herself off of him and sat up. "Uhmm yeah sorry hehe...anyways I should go home and get some clo...shit I can't do that Hoshiko is no doubt up waiting for me." Kakashi stood up. "You look about the same size as Sakura we can go borrow her clothes." Hotaru cringed at the thought of all the pink and red the girl owned... "Uhmm how about you just loan me one of your shirts it will reach mid-thigh and I have shoes so I'll be all set and we can start training right away." Hotaru did an inner happy dance at her absolute brilliance. Kakashi shrugged his acceptance. "Alright...lets go back to my place you can even pick your own shirt." Hotaru being the absolute smart ass that she is almost let slip a rather perverted remark but stopped herself just in time.

**Back at Kakashi's**

Hotaru spent five second looking at his shirts and devised an evil plan which involved mocking/copying the Copy Ninja himself. She reached into his closet and grabbed a black under shirt with the mask attached and quickly pulled it on over her head, just as she thought it hit her mid-thigh and hugged her body like a glove. She walked into the connecting bathroom and decided since she was borrowing clothes she'd borrow his shower too. She turned on the water and hopped in, five minutes later she walked out fully re-dressed, showered, hair brushed and pulled up in a ponytail feeling ten time better as she snuck up or attempted to sneak up on Kakashi who was sitting on his bed reading Icha Icha. She jumped out in front of him and yelled, "Tada...so how to I look Sensei?" Kakashi who had been lost in thought on what exactly had happened back in the forest looked up and his throat went dry at the sight he saw. There stood Hotaru, clean of all blood, hair pulled out of her face, dressed in one of his undershirts with the attached mask and smelling of his soap. No matter how hard he tried desire coursed through his veins and a heady amount of lust shot straight to his groin. Kakashi tried to ignore the throbbing between his legs and concentrate on anything but the girl in front of him. Hotaru crossed her arms pushing her breast out and raising the shirt a few inches, as she waited for a reply from Kakashi. "Sensei...I asked what you thought?" Kakashi struggled momentarily and then realized she knew exactly what he thought and exactly how he was going to react when she chose that particular shirt. And so he decided to make her suffer for it. "You look fine, trying to dress up like the big kids, how sweet." Hotaru almost fell over and was contemplating on beaming him upside the head when she saw how focused he was on her legs. "Whatever Sen-sei, lets go play." And with that she began to walk away heading back the way they'd come knowing he'd follow.

**A/N: Hehehe I'm so evil I love it :D R&R Plz!**


	8. She Lines It Up! She Shoots! She FAILS!

**A/N:This is another Kashi/Hota Ch. but the next will definately be a Shika/Hosh Ch. hehehe**

**Hope you like it! ^_^**

**She Lines It Up! She Shoots! She FAILS!**

Hotaru had planned it all out perfectly within her head and thought it would all be executed perfectly...she was so so very wrong. She ran, she jumped, she kicked out and missed. Kakashi dodged, he laughed, he grabbed her pretty little ponytail and sent her ass flying.

"Fuck son of a f***** h*****!" Screamed Hotaru as she picked herself up off the forest floor yet again.

"You should try not letting out a war cry before you attack then mebe you could land at least one blow Hotaru."

"Fuck you and your stupid silver bells!" I'll show him, no war cry this you smug bastard!

Hotaru quickly made three shadow clones, teleporting herself under Kakashi simular to one of his very own jutsu's she laced her chakra around him as he followed the clones and by the time he realized what she was up to it was too late she had him. With a tug of her chakra strings a series of one handed signs and a beautiful war cry, "FOR SPARTA!" Hotaru had Kakashi hog tied and electrocuted.

She smiled victoriously as she snatched not one but both of Kakashi's bells away from his waist, realizing she had no where to put the bells due to her lack of clothing she decided to tuck them in her bra tieing each bell to her bra straps.

"Hah you smug bastard lets see you get your own friggin set of bells now!" Hotaru smiled and did a little victory dance forgetting to continue the chakra that kept Kakashi bound. Before she could blink he was on her, and as he reached for the first bell she smiled at him rather coyly.

"My my my Kakashi-Sensei how forward you are today, and here I barely know your full name, yet you're shoving your hands in my bra." Kakashi froze and pulled back, he sat there for a moment straddling the perfectly content kunoichi devising a new plan. He knew she expected him to give up, but in the ninja world your enemy never gave up and so he decided a lesson was in order. Kakashi smiled as he ran his hands up her sides carefully around her chest and quickly sliced and opening across her shoulders revealing the top of her breast sitting snugly in a hot pink bra and both the silver bells tied to the end of her straps.

Hotaru blinked and things went in slow motion, Kakashi sliced open the shirt and reached for the bells, his hand barely grazed her left breast and suddenly he was airborne and she was gone. Kakashi landed face first in a rather prickly rose bush and had a few minutes to comprehend that she had actually thrown him off her and escaped. And then he gave chase, he vaguely knew her direction she was headed for the waterfall with the Kage statues.

She couldn't believe it, she would have never allowed him to get that close if she had thought he would actually go through with it. She kept running taking to the tree's leaping from branch to branch until she came to the river to her left was the waterfall which he wouldn't expect across was more tree's and eventually a road which led back to Konaha, which he would definitely expect. "Well Kakashi lets see whether you expect the unexpected." She performed the necessary hand seals and released her chakra raising a set of stair until she heard the distinct howl of what she could only assume were Kakashi's hounds. "Shit outta time!" Hotaru canceled her jutsu and dove head first down the waterfalls edge in a gracefull swan dive. Her body was free-falling one moment and the next enveloped in Konaha's icy river waters, she came up for air and dove back down immediately as several kunai came flying at her. Guess he expects the un-expected.

Kakashi had followed behind the hound and arrived just barely catching a glimpse of her diving off the waterfall. He had frozen for a second enraptured with the woman diving, she hadn't looked remotely scared...in fact she had seemed to be in the most amazing place she'd ever been by the looks of it, no look of horror was upon her face only a stunning smile and you could tell she loved the adrenaline rush from the free-fall. And then he snapped to attention sending kunai flying at her falling body and diving down after her. He watched as she came up and dove back under avoiding his kunai and swam away he landed with a splash and quickly kicked his way towards her. He reached her withing moments grabbing her ankle and tugging her towards him, what he hadn't expect was for her to turn around and send a wind jutsu flying at him. He released her ankle and curled up trying to protect himself as her jutsu hit, that's when he decided play time was over and removed his headband revealing the Sharigan.

Hotaru came up gasping desperately for air, she used her chakra to pull herself out of the water and stay on top and began running for land when he suddenly appeared in front of her Sharigan revealed. "Crap!"

She closed her eyes and threw herself backwards releasing the chakra flow and sinking into the water again, landing right in the middle of Kakashi's Spiderweb of chakra strings.

Kakashi watch in great amusement as she fell right into his trap. He reached down into the water a pulled her out arms bound to her sides by his chakra. "I win." He snatched the bells off her and smiled smugly.

Meanwhile back in Konaha: Hoshiko and Hotaru's House

**In the Livingroom:**

Hoshiko sat on her livingroom floor meditating trying to stay calm as she waited for Hotaru to come home, so when she heard the door she assumed it was Hotaru walking in...she wouldn't in a million years expect Shikamaru Nara to walk through her front door carrying a giant stuffed Panda and a bouquet of Chrysanthemums.

"I come in peace and baring gifts of apology and good booze." Shikamaru said as he smiled and pulled a bottle of Rum from behind his back. Hoshiko couldn't help but smile right back at him and accept her flowers and Giant Stuffed Panda. "So I take it you found Hotaru huh?" Shikamaru smiled. "Yes she's visiting a friend at the med-center." Hoshiko couldn't help the giggles that slipped from her lips. "I take it that's her key you used to come in." Shikamaru nodded yes.

"Please tell me it wasn't her who suggested the Rum." Shikamaru grinned a grin worthy of a Chesire Cat. "But of course I'm surprised you kept your secret for so long." Hoshiko gulped nervously and went to place her flowers in some water, and as soon as she was done Shikamaru said the dreaded words she knew Hotaru had told him to speak.

"Hoshiko Nichi I challenge you to a drinking contest." And she couldn't refuse, doomed from the start Hoshiko accepted her fate gracefully and decided to enjoy her fall.

**A/N: Hope you liked it ^_^ REVIEW PLZ!**


	9. One Shot, Two Shots, Three Shots, FLOOR!

**A/N: As promised Shika/Hosh hope you like!**

**R&R Plz!**

**One Shot, Two Shots, Three Shots, FLOOR!**

_"Hoshiko Nichi I challenge you to a drinking contest."_

**Three Shots of Rum:**

Shikamaru sat there and looked at an apparently passed out Hoshiko.

"Wow already we've only had three shot's."

Hoshiko jumped up suddenly and smiled at him, "We need more booze and music. I have music but we need booze are you willing to be a ninja with me?" Shikamaru smirked, "Sure what's the plan?" Hoshiko got up and went over to the computer and started blasting DJ Italian SenSation from the speakers. "This is Hotaru's but it's good music none the less, so follow me on our mission!" Hoshiko lead Shikamaru upstairs into Hotaru's room and proceeded to raid Hotaru's stash, stealing two of the five bottles of Rum and three of the seven bottles of Tequila.

**Four Shots of Rum and Threes Shots of Tequila:**

Shikamaru and Hoshiko were down to there undies. Hoshiko with Rum in hand was dancing on the coffee table, Shikamaru down to boxers and socks was doing the Shika Shake in front of the window seat, outside many Konaha residents were watching on in great amusement.

**Two Bottles of Rum and a Bottle of Tequila:**

"Shikamaru be my partner on yet another mission!" Shikamaru to drunk to care that they were obviously drunk and shouldn't be performing any missions of any kind agreed.

"Sure, whats our mission?" Hoshiko smiled.

"Get vengeance on Hatake Kakashi for saving Hotaru from my vengeful vengeance of doom!"

Shikamaru way to drunk to realize the epic stupidity of this plan agreed.

"Great we are gonna need tutu's Shikamaru lot's and lot's of tutu's."

**20 Pink Tutu's Five Bottles of Rum and Two Bottle of Tequila:**

Shikamaru and Hoshiko had just placed the last of the tutu's and bagged up the last of Kakashi's clothes when they heard the front door slam open. They peeked around corner and saw one soaked Hatake Kakashi carrying onr soaked and bound Hotaru. They had to bite down on their knuckles to keep the giggles from escaping their throats. They watched as Kakashi dropped Hotaru, who was death glaring Kakashi the death glare of all death glares, on the couch and headed for the bathroom. They listened to him close the door and turn on the shower, after a few minutes they went into action. Shikamaru ran back to the room and grabbed two tutu's Hoshiko ran up and gagged Hotaru with a sock. Hoshiko snuck into the bathroom taking Kakashi's clothes and replacing them with a tutu, as Shikamaru cut off Kakashi's shirt and left the tutu next to a glaring, shivering, gagged and half naked Hotaru.

The water in the bathroom shut off just as Shikamaru and Hoshiko met up, they flew out the newly opened window, as a towel wrapped Kakashi walked in looking extremely puzzled and holding the tutu. "Now I've worn some questionable things for certain mission's but I never have nor ever will I wear or worn a pink tutu."

Kakashi looked even more puzzled as he took in the gagged, and obviously cold and extremely angry Hotaru. "Well if it wasn't you then who?" Kakashi un-gagged Hotaru and immediately regretted it. He spent the next ten minutes being screamed at about how he had to be the worst ninja known to all mankind letting an extremely drunk kunoichi sneak up on him and steal his clothes right out from under his nose.

Once she had stopped screaming Kakashi spoke up. "So what do you propose now?" Hotaru stared in stunned amazement because after ranting she had finally looked at Kakashi and realized he was mask-less. "I heard rumor's most from you very own team, but now I know why you hide your face, you are hot Kakashi...like stick a fork in me I'm done HOT!" And what happened next she shall never forget Hatake Kakashi~ famous Copy Ninja blushed.

Hotaru stared at the blushing Kakashi as he walked over to his closet and opened it re-vealing Pink Tutu's, and then to her utter dismay, he kneeled down and opened a secret panel in the floorboards and began pulling out clothes which included a mask. Kakashi disappeared and came back fully dressed. "I'm afraid I only had one extra set of clothes you're stuck with a tutu." Hotaru smiled calmly. "I've worn more bizarre things the tutu is okay, although I hate pink I can deal, now cut me loose so I can get dressed." Kakashi cut her strings and let her up, after showering Hotaru got dressed in the tutu and hung up her undies so they could dry.

"Well now we must plan our vengeance accordingly, it will be grand and crush any ideas of future pranks upon us." Hotaru smiled evilly as Kakashi pulled out some paper and a pen.

"I'll make a list of items we will need and while my undies dry you can go buy them." Kakashi agreed and Hotaru began writing.

_Yet another List:_

_Rope_

_Duct Tape_

_Hot Pink Nipple Tassels_

_Dora The Explorer Undies_

_I HEART PANDAS Underwear Set_

_Electric Orange Lipstick_

_Electric Blue Lipstick_

_Day Glo Green Instant Hair Dye_

_Spastic Pink Instant Hair Dye_

_Pink Nail-polish_

_Green Eyeliner_

_Pink Eyeliner_

_A Purple Penguin_

_Black Ballerina Slippers_

_Black Tutu_

Hotaru handed Kakashi the list and decided to read Icha Icha while Kakashi went shopping. By the time Kakashi got back Hotaru's undies had dried and she was dressed and ready to go. Kakashi handed her her re-placement clothes, she changed and they left heading for Hotaru and Hoshiko's house where they found Shikamaru and Hoshiko passed out in the bathtub each holding a bottle of Rum and Tequila in both hands. Hotaru took many pictures and then they set to work Kakashi taking Shikamaru and Hotaru taking Hoshiko, they dyed hair, painted nails, did make up Hotaru changed Hoshiko into the Dora undies and the Pink Tassels, and then she changed Shikamaru into the Panda set. Kakashi carried Shikamaru and Hotaru carried Hoshiko all the way to Konaha's Town Square, they tied the still unconscious ninja to the flag pole duct taping their mouths shut, Hoataru put on both Lipsticks and left Kiss marks on the duct tape, after taking some more pictures they left.

Hotaru dropped the penguin off at Shikamaru's naming him Pink Wrath, and headed home. She packed up her clothes, weapons, Phillip, a couple of books and her booze then sealed the rest of her stuff inside a scroll. After thinking long and hard she decided she had to move in with Kakashi at least until Hoshiko forgave her, on her way out the front door she grabbed the trash bag full of Kakashi's clothes she had found hidden in her closet. Discarding the awful Pink Tutu Hotaru stole another one of Kakashi's shirts changed and left.

After helping Hotaru out Kakashi had gone home and fallen asleep, he woke up when Hotaru walked in the front door. "Can I help you?" Hotaru dropped her bags and held up the garbage bag full of Kakashi's clothes. "I'm momentarily homeless give me a place to stay for a while, a drawer and I shall return your clothes and share my booze." Kakashi needing his clothes more than solidarity agreed. "No extra room so it's the couch, floor or you could always sleep in the bathtub it's really up to you." Hotaru slumped down on the couch and decided it would have to do for the time being. "K although your bed looks plenty big I don't see why you can't share." Kakashi had many reason's on the tip of his tongue, but looking at her sitting there in one of his shirts he couldn't bring himself to voice any of them. So he did what any man would do he played with the fire hoping to hell he wouldn't get burned.

"You're right Hotaru, I don't see why I can't share either, so let go to bed we have training tomorrow."

**A/N: *SQUEE! OMG I LOVED WRITING THIS ONE! Review!**


	10. Trapped in The Bubble Bath

**A/N: Mwuahahahaha I'm so evil lol ^_^**

**Well hope you like it. R&R Plz!**

**Trapped in The Bubble Bath**

Hotaru woke up wrapped in arms, a mans arms...she had a moment of panic and then she opened her eyes to see a still sleeping Kakashi was the man holding her. After smiling like an idiot she realized he was still asleep so she still had time to escape and never let him know she had cuddled up to him in her sleep. As she was pulling away she realized the only way out was sliding down his body and out of the bed completely. So of course right when she's down to Kakashi's waist he decides to wake up. One minute she was almost to freedom the next she was airborne, seconds later she collided with the bedroom wall and slumped to the floor.

A flustered and slightly scared Kakashi spoke. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Hotaru froze she couldn't breathe from fright. "I was trying to get out of the bed, I was almost free when you sent me flying." Kakashi slumped in obvious relief and walked over to help her up off the floor.

"Oh...hehe sorry." Hotaru let him help her up and immediately braced herself using her right leg to hook his knee sending him off balance she turned pulling his arm and threw him sending Kakashi flying into the opposite wall. "Yeah you bet your sweet ass your sorry! That really fucking hurt you ass!"

Hotaru left the room and decided she needed a shower, she was rinsing the last of her shampoo out when she heard a smashing sound, soon after someone, a girl screaming Kakashi's name and then the bathroom door flew open and soon after slammed shut. Hotaru screamed, jumping in fright and as she came back down her foot landed on a bar of soap, her feet went out from under her and in a last ditch effort to save herself she reached for the shower curtain and took it all down with her. Her head hit the shower wall knocking her into blissful un-awareness as Kakashi began sealing up the room to protect them both from the mad women in his living room. When Kakashi turned finally giving his attention to Hotaru he realized she was out cold, naked and bleeding in his shower. "Aww fuck."

**Earlier on:**

The first thing Hoshiko noticed when she woke up with a pounding hangover was she was not in her bed, the second thing she noticed was she was tied to something. The third thing she noticed was her extreme lack of clothes. Hoshiko looked down in horror at the offending pink tassels and Dora panties and began to cry, she would have screamed but her mouth was duct taped shut.

The first thing Shikamaru noticed when he woke up was his pounding headache, the second was he was tied to a pole the third was the I HEART PANDAS underwear set he was wearing. He would of screamed in horror but the fourth thing he noticed was his mouth was duct taped shut. Lucky for him he wasn't the only one tied to the pole from what he remembered he was pretty sure it was Hoshiko tied to the pole with him, he immediately set to work untieing her wrists as she continued to cry silently in udder embarrassment. He had just finished untieing her wrists when he realized they weren't alone. Shikamaru looked up and saw that practically the entire town was there just staring. Shikamaru was getting progressively more and more pissed when he finally found a face he recognized.

Sakura was on her way to the Hospital for her afternoon shift, when she walked into chaos. She was trying to get free of the crowd when she caught sight of someone she knew, and then she realized why there was a crowd. Tied to the flag pole in the middle of Town Square was none other than Shikamaru Nara and one crying, scantily clad Hoshiko Nichi. Sakura ran forward and caught Nichi who was slumping towards the floor still crying, Sakaru covered her with her own body reaching over and taking Shikamaru's Panda bra and putting on the crying girl to give her a little more coverage. Sakura set to work as soon as Hoshiko was covered up untieing Shikamaru and pulling the tape off his mouth. "Who did this!" Shikamaru frowned. "I don't know." And surprisingly Hoshiko spoke up. "Oh I sure as shit know, it was Hotaru and Kakashi for sure this has Hoshiko written all over it, but Kakashi is the one who was out for revenge last night!"

**Sakura's visit to Kakashi:**

Sakura used a chakra enhanced kick to knock down Kakashi's front door. And as she was screaming his name, the man himself came running out wearing only his boxers and ever present mask. Kakashi took one look at the trio standing in his door and ran for it. He skidded into the bathroom not caring that Hotaru was in the shower and slammed the door shut behind him, beginning the hand signs for sealing up the room so Sakura couldn't break down the door. Kakashi finally gave his attention to the girl in the bathroom with him but quickly realized something was wrong. Hotaru was out cold, dead to the world via Evil Plotting Soap.

When Hotaru woke up again she realized a few things immediately, one was that Haruno Sakura was screaming death threats threw the wall, another she was wrapped in a towel curled up in Kakashi's lap and the final thing her head was pounding like the little energizer bunny was having a god damn parade inside it. "What the hell happened?"

Kakashi looked at her in obvious relief, happy she was alive. "They've come for vengeance and brought Sakura with them, we're trapped. I scared you and you slipped on a bar of soap and got knocked out, the rest isn't really important." Hotaru began twitching as she realized Kakashi was definitely the one who had dragged her naked out of the shower and wrapped her in the fluffy towel. She decided to ignore that and began plotting any means of escape.

"Hey Kakashi do you have any bubble bath?" Kakashi turned and looked at Hotaru like she was on drugs. "Why could you possibly need bubble bath right now?" Hotaru smiled evilly. "I have a plan for escaping, your tub is pretty big I think it's big enough that if we try hard enough we'll be hidden under the bubbles and we just need to hold our breath long enough for them to believe we went out the window." Kakashi slowly thought over the plan and decided it was the only way, they couldn't go out the window Hotaru only had a towel on and he was in his boxers...bubble bath it was.

Hotaru filled the tub up with shampoo and water because Kakashi didn't have any bubble bath but there were bubbles none the less, Hotaru climbed in the tub and went under as Kakashi re-leased the seal and threw open the windows, he slipped into the water sliding up against Hotaru and right after he slipped under Sakura kicked the door in, having sensed the re-lease of the seals. "They went out the window!" Kakashi and Hotaru heard the water muffled commotion of the door flying off it's hinges and then silence. They stayed there for as long as they could coming up at about the same time. Hotaru wiped suds off her face and began laughing.

"I can't believe it worked! Like I was pretty sure we were going to be hauled out of the tub by our hair, but they really fell for it." Hotaru started laughing even harder, pretty soon she was doubled over dieing, the only thing keeping her out of the water was Kakashi's tight grip on her arms. Slowly Kakashi began to laugh too, twenty minutes later they were hanging on to each other fighting to breathe. After they calmed down some Kakashi got out helping Hotaru up and out of the bubbly tub. Hotaru's face was bright cherry red as she realized that her nice fluffy towel was see through and so were Kakashi's boxers. Kakashi taking notice of the exact same thing immediately turned around. "I'll uhm...I'll wait here while you go get dressed and then we can board up the front door together." Hotaru took the offered escape dropping the towel and running for the room completely naked, never noticing that Kakashi had turned and watched her run the entire way smiling like the perverted idiot that he is. After she got dressed, the still see through Kakashi walked into the room as she ran out.

Kakashi walked out fully clothed and saw absolutely no sign of Hotaru, he figured out why moments later when she walked in his broken front door dragging a beaten, extremely frightened boy behind her. "Akira Kakashi. Kakashi Akira. Great I've introduced you now let's get to work." Hotaru dropped the boy and walked over to the bathroom and began glueing the door back together. Kakashi walked over to the front door and did the same as Hotaru using a hot glue gun the boy named Akira handed him. They spent the next twenty minutes glueing the doors back together, while the doors dried Akira went to the store with instructions from Hotaru to by a new shower rod and curtain to replace the one she took out during her ungraceful fall of shame. Kakashi was sent to a different store to buy a padlock for the front door with and get a set of keys made for Hotaru. Hotaru decided she was going to make lunch and soon after realized Kakashi neglects his fridge immensely, so she left a shadow clone to stand guard and headed out for the super market intent on buying groceries and other necessities.

When Hotaru returned half an hour later it was to find Akira had come and gone leaving the curtain behind and Kakashi had reluctantly hired someone to have the doors replaced immediately, since the glue gun idea hadn't worked. "What happened to the doors?" Hotaru asked as she began putting away all her groceries. "Akira and I tried to put them up and they fell apart, so I hired Old Man Koga to re-place the doors immediately for a hefty price and these are re-enforced steel doors so Sakura can knock them over but she'll take the whole wall down too." Hotaru couldn't help but smile triumphantly they were pretty safe once those doors were done being installed and they could hide out here for quite a while if need be. "Perfect."

Koga left taking Kakashi's arms and a leg with him, poor Kakashi closed his new front door and locked it looking absolutely miserable. Hotaru decided to take pity on him, "Smile Kakashi you get to beat the crap out of me some more today. Kakashi snapped out of little emo session and decided things weren't so bad after all he had a new punching bag and she just happened to be able to cook. Things were already looking up for Kakashi.

**Meanwhile Back with The Trio of Doom:**

Sakura, Hoshiko and Shikamaru realized too late that Kakashi and Hotaru had pulled one over on them, and by the time they got back to Kakashi's the doors were up and locked. Sakura gave up and left for work as Shikamaru and Hoshiko headed back to Hoshiko's to try and fix the damage inflicted on their bodies. After showering and getting dressed Hoshiko set to work removing her and Shikamaru's nail polish and dyeing hair back to their regular colors. Shikamaru found his clothes in the bathroom and pulled them on vowing to never drink again. Shikamaru helped Hoshiko clean up the mess they had made and burn the clothes they had both woken up in. Hoshiko went upstairs and immediately came running back down.

"Shes gone!" Shikamaru jumped up off the couch. "Who's gone?" Hoshiko began crying. "Hotaru, I've made her mad and now she's moved out all her stuff is gone!" Shikamaru grabbed Hoshiko and hugged her as she continued crying. "Hey it's ok, we all played evil pranks on each other and when it all blows over she'll come back I'm sure of it." Hoshiko shook her head no. "I'd believe you if her bed was still here, but I meant it when I said it's all gone everything even her bed." Hoshiko continued crying and Shikamaru kept hugging her, sitting down on the couch and pulling her into his lap as she fell apart, eventually she stopped and fell asleep soon after Shikamaru fell asleep too.

**A/N: Awww how sweet he held her while she cried :D**


	11. Momentary Lapse in Judgment?

**Momentary Lapse In Judgment?**

**A/N: Hope you like it! Tell me your thoughts this is my first, sexual scene so tell me honestly, your criticism help me!**

**Well R&R Plz!**

He faked a left punch, she blocked and realized too late that he was bringing his right knee up, he landed the hit. Hotaru took a knee to the solar plexus and fell to the ground, barely managing to roll away from a nasty kick that would have caught her right in the face. She jumped up fending an onslaught of blows missing nearly every other one. She had about had it with getting her ass kicked, when Kakashi swung his arm aiming for her face, Hotaru broke all the rules and took the hit instead of blocking, she opted for catching him off guard and when his fist collided she moved in, she fell back with the force of the punch and lay there waiting for him to come check on her. When Kakashi walked up and stood over her seeing if she was still breathing, Hotaru quickly brought her knee up nailing Kakashi in the balls, as he collapsed backwards crying out in pain, whispering out, "That was a dirty trick." She jumped up straddling Kakashi and pinning his arms under her knees. "I'm a Ninja, Kakashi I don't play fare."

Kakashi lay there pinned, or so Hotaru thought, mulling things over. Don't play fare, huh? He thought to himself. In that case I won't play fare either. Within seconds Kakashi's arms were free, he wrapped her ponytail around his hand and pulled hard, Hotaru had no choice but to go with it, Kakashi had her bent over backwards farther than should have been possible, and would have been for any normal person. And at this point Kakashi lost control of the situation. Hotaru braced her hands and feet and pushed off catching Kakashi on the edge of his chin as she went till she was on hands and knee's in front of him, she pulled out a kunai and sacrificed her pretty ponytail in order to escape. Once her hair was free she launched herself at him, tackling Kakashi to the ground, this time she took no chances, she bound his hands with wire trapping him with a kunai through it and straddled his hips once again to keep him there. "I win Sensei."

In her head she was screaming "Boo fucking yah! Take that Hatake!" and doing a victory dance, while on the outside she was very well composed, breathing a little hard but completely calm. Little did Hotaru know that Kakashi is a bit of a freak, and he's the one who does the tieing up. Her fate was sealed from that moment on, she had unknowingly challenged him. She sat there on her proverbial high horse thinking she had won, and once again she was wrong. Kakashi was bound one moment the next he was on her, grinding his hips into her core, pulling at her hair and ravaging her lips. She was momentarily stunned by the savageness of his lips but fell into it moments later. Clothes were torn away, Kakashi left a trail of bruising kisses going down her throat, sucking, biting, licking where ever his mouth met skin. He had just pulled her shirt shirt off and was working at her bra, when Hotaru realized what they were doing, and how much she wanted to continue. Which in the end is what stopped her, "Fuck." She whispered as she began to pull away. Scared by how very much she wanted him, wanted what they were doing at that moment to continue, she pulled away. "Kakashi stop."

Kakashi came to his senses the moment she said "stop." He was on top of her, grinding into her, marking her, and she looked amazing. Kissed bruised lips, her hair a mess, part his doing, part her messy hack job while escaping. And her face was screwed up a mixture of want, need, and fear. He stopped, and backed away pulling his mask, which had been shoved down in the beginning, up. "I'm sorry that was out of line." Hotaru immediately felt like an idiot, for stopping him, "No harm no foul Kakashi, I was into just as much as you. I'm sure you would have stopped if I hadn't." Kakashi stood up hi expression hidden because of the stupid mask, but she could tell none the less that he was tense. He apologized again, "No I wouldn't have and I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Kakashi disappeared, leaving her there, shirtless, confused, horny as hell and all alone.

Hotaru grabbed her, pack along with Kakashi's, pulling her sweater out and throwing it on, she set out heading back to Kakashi's. When she got home, she showered, fixed her hair as best she could, threw her pajamas on and crawled into bed. She lay there thinking things over, coming to the conclusion that it must have been a momentary lapse in judgement on Kakashis part and just extreme lack of sex on her part. She kept flashing back on the look on his face when she said stop, he looked shocked and then angry, so angry she just hoped it wasn't at her. She fell into a fitful sleep an hour later.

He ran, after seeing the look on her face and the marks he left on her, he ran like a complete coward. "Fuck!" he screamed out as he sent his fist flying into a near by helpless rock, shattering it into oblivion. He stayed out there in the woods beating rocks, trees, and the earth itself into nothingness, when he was through finally too tired to do anything but sleep, he collapsed, hands bloody and bruised, he fell into blessed nothingness. He awoke hours later, cold, sore and tired. As he headed home he promised himself no matter what he'd apologize, no matter what he'd make it right.

She woke up when he finally came home, she glanced over at the clock on the bedside table. The annoyingly cheerful numbers showed it was three am, she listened as he headed into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She fell asleep again listening to the water running, she woke up again feeling like she was being watched. She rolled over and saw it was Kakashi, she would have joked and called him a stalker if he didn't look so serious. "Look, Kakashi I'm sorry I shouldn't have..." Kakashi stopped her. "Don't apologize Hotaru it's my fault I'm the adult and I should never have touched you." He knew those were the wrong word the moment he finished saying them. One moment she was sitting there looking apologetic and ashamed the next she was out of the bed, slamming him into the wall screaming at him. "Shut the fuck up Hatake, I wanted it just as bad as you so don't go taking the blame there is no blame to be had and I am not a god damn child! I'm and adult just like you! And I am perfectly cape able of making my own decisions!" She stepped back away from him, wrapping her arms around her waist, "And for what it's worth I really did want it, I just...I was scared because I wanted it so bad." The last part was barely a whisper, but he heard it none the less.

"Thank you Hotaru, for forgiving me...but this can't ever happen, you are an amazing person, and someone will fall for you eventually someone way better for you than me, so this, we can't happen." She hadn't expected him to say, that but was willing to accept it for the moment. "Fine, lets just go to bed Kakashi." He grabbed a pillow and headed for the living room. "What are you doing?" Kakashi turned. "You can have the bed I'll take the couch." Hotaru snapped again. "Quit being stupid and come sleep in your damn bed if any-ones taking the couch it's me not you this is your god damn room!" Kakashi shrugged and went to the bed, as she grabbed her pillow and blankets and headed for the couch. She fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

When she woke up the next morning, Kakashi was gone, his weapons and a few clothes were too all that was left to tell her was a note,

_I had a mission. I'll be gone for three or four weeks, a month at most._

_Take care, and no slacking off, I'll test you when I get back. Be prepared._

_K._

**The Plan:**

"Sneaky little bastard." Hotaru threw on her, flew into the shower, and was out in record time, she was picking out clothes when she decided as a sort of revenge, she'd take over his clothes. She stole another mask/shirt and wore that with a pair of skin tight leggings. She threw on her pouch and pulled on her boot with the kunai's strapped to the sides and decided, she needed to talk to her people. Her people being a still hysterical Hoshiko.

Hoshiko woke up to pounding on the front door, she flew up off of Shikamaru who surprisingly was still sleeping, and went to answer the door. There on her front porch was Hotaru, wearing the weirdest outfit, which Hoshiko decided suited her in an odd way.

"Holy shit you came back!" Hotaru was tackled to the ground by a hysterical Hoshiko.

"I'm sorry, why'd you move out, did I do something wrong!" Hotaru who was struggling to breathe no thanks to the wind pipe crushing, tackle/flying leap hug she received from her best friend and confidant. "Jeebus Hosh, no you didn't do anything wrong. I knew you would be hell bent on revenge once you woke up so I decided I'd move out till you calmed down, only now I have a bit of a problem and I need your help."

Hoshiko brought her inside and walked right past the still sleeping Shikamaru, without a thought. Hotaru sat down at the kitchen table as Hoshiko set up the coffee pot and pulled out coffee mugs, sugar, Hazelnut creamer, cookies the works. After serving them both a cup of coffee Hoshiko sat down across from her and sipped her coffee while staring expectantly at Hotaru. "So spill Firefly." Hotaru who was still pondering the possible relationship, Hoshiko maybe had with Shikamaru snapped to attention at her nickname. "Oh...right...well it goes like this. I moved out momentarily after tieing you and Shikamaru to that pole, with Kakashi's help of course." Hoshiko interrupted at that point. "That was mean by the way ." Hotaru smirked.

"Yes I know. Anyways so I moved out and planned to stay at Kakashi's until you calmed down, well he said he would train me and so I could tell he liked me and I teased him and he teased back and yeah...so we were fighting and I tied him up and pinned him, or so I thought then out of no where he brakes the wire and hes on me." Hotaru stopped and started blushing. Hoshiko had known Hotaru for a long time and she couldn't ever remember her blushing. "Oh my God Hotaru you didn't!" Hotaru scowled. "Of course not stupid, almost but I stopped him and he freaked he left, and later after he got home, like he felt all guilty and said we couldn't be together cuz I'm a child and yada yada yada and I like put him in his place saying he had no reason to be sorry and I kinda liked it and kinda maybe wanted to do it again, actually I really wanted to but I was scared because of how bad I wanted it. So he slept in the bed last night and I slept on the couch and whenI woke up he was gone." Hoshiko stared at her in amazement. "Wow...like wow, so how can I help?" Hotaru smiled. "Yeah. And it's like this, he ran to avoid probably figuring you'd forgive me after a month and I'd move back, well I need you to not forgive me, that way I can stay at his place until he gets back and hopefully he'll come to his senses."

Hoshiko smiled and jumped up hugging her. "Aww my Firefly is in Loooveee!" Hotaru pulled herself from Hoshiko's death grip barely saving her Penguin mug from dieing. "So I'll take that as a yes I'll help you Hotaru?" Hoshiko smiled brightly. "Of course, but I'm gonna miss you." Hotaru thought about it and came up with a plan. "We can't meet in public, and we can't meet here so we shall meet at Shikamaru's whenever we can we'll have secret code names on our cells and all we'll do is text each other the code word when we wanna see the other." Hoshiko agreed now they just had to convince Shikamaru.

After a little wheedling and Hotaru agreeing to cooperate with Shikamaru's plan for revenge upon her it was settled.

Hotaru's Codename: Batman

Hoshiko's Codename: Catwoman

Hotaru's Secret Code Word:

Meet at Shika's: Mufasa

Can't Meet: Scar

Hoshiko' Secret Code Word:

Meet at Shika's: Trunks

Can't Meet: Freeza

Hotaru's Punishment for her prank on Hoshiko and Shikamaru, wasn't too drastic, she only had to dress up in an electric pink bakini with her hair in dyed pink, wearing hot pink knee high boots and go sing the Cuppycake song, I'm a Little Teapot with the dance, and dance the Macarena in the Town Square. Who did she have to sing the Cuppycake song to, you ask? Well none other than a completely sober Shuranai Genma. She sung her songs, danced her dances, re-dyed her hair red and burnt the clothes, well all except the boots which looked amazing with one of Kakashi's jacked shirt/mask ensambles. Punishment done, she headed back to Kakashi's and decided a nice long bath and a book sounded great. To bad Genma had to go and ruin it by barging into the bedroom while she was stripping thinking she was Kakashi.

"YOU'RE DEAD SHURENAI!"

**A/N: LOL I LOVE WRITING THESE THINGS JUST MAKES MY DAY :D Reviews Plz!**


	12. The Death of Genma?

**The Death of Genma?**

**Yay lot's of reviews! Keep em' coming :D **

**R&R Plz!**

_"YOU'RE DEAD SHURENAI!"_

Genma froze in the door way he had come in thinking it was Kakashi in the room and was totally shocked to see a totally naked Hotaru looking progressively more and more pissed by the moment. "Oh hello, sorry my bad." Genma should have done the sensible thing at that moment and run the other way screaming his apologies out behind him, instead he stood there with a lecherous grin and oggled Hotaru, right up until she began beating him. And that's exactly how Hoshiko found her, still naked, screaming death threats an beating an extremely frightened Genma.

"Hotaru! Hotaru stop it!" Nothing she didn't even acknowledge Hoshiko's existance, Hoshiko beginning to panic looked to Shikamaru for help. Shikamaru was on his knee's dieing, he began turning purple from lack of oxygen, because he couldn't stop laughing. "Shikamaru don't just laugh at her do somthing before she kill's him!" Shikamaru slowly got to his feet after calming down and tried to help Genma, but only got a swift kick to the chest that sent him flying into the kitchen. Shikamaru had it at that point, he used his Shadow Posession Jutsu to stop Hotaru, the moment she stopped swinging Genma was up and crawling away, as he got to the coffee table he reached for the first thing he saw, a book. Genma stagured to his feet seeing the look of horror on Hotaru's face as he held the book up. "Haha ain't so tuff now you crazy bitch!" Hotaru smiled, "Thats Miss Bitch to you Genma and if you harm that book I'm going to kill you." Genma laughed. "I don't think you're in the position to be making threats right now Hotaru, I am the one with the book after all." With that Genma staggered to the front door and disappeared.

**Later-ish~**

"Shikamaru Release me now." Shikamaru shook his head no. "You'll go kill him, I can't let that happen." Hotaru smiled evilly. "He's gonna die no matter what Shikamaru, because I need to get that book back." Shikamaru laughed. "Hotaru it's just a book I'll buy you a replacement for it." Hotaru grimaced. "You can't, you see that wasn't my book he took it was Kakashi Sensei's Icha Icha Violence, and when Kakashi comes back he'll notice if it's missing right away. So you see I have no choice but to get the book back, and if I have to go through you to do it that's fine by me." With the end of her sentence Hotaru broke Shikamaru's Shadow Posession Jutsu, without skipping a beat she grabbed Shikamaru and Hoshiko and flung them into the closet, she locked the door and sealed it as soon as it was closed. "Now you two stay here and play nice while I go get that book back...oh and before I forget how did you even know Genma needed saving?" "We sensed a disturbance within the force...how do you think stupid Shika and I and and all of Konaha could hear your war cry when you attacked him, and we knew who it was because we all heard Genma's girly screams." Hotaru began laughing, and continued all while she was getting dressed for battle.

She wore another shirt/mask ensamble along with a pair of blood red leggings, her black boots strapping shuriken to the sides, she grabbed her usual waist pouch filled it with extra shuriken and kunai. Her main weapon which not many people had seen her use was a beautiful obsidian hilt kitana in a black case with blue ribbons criss crossing it. She pulled on her tiger claw fight gloves and headed out. She reached Genma's within minutes, channeling chakra to her feet she began climbing up the building going from window to window looking for Genma's apartment, and she found him at the seventh window, he was sitting on a couch shirtless fresh out of the shower and bandaging up his wrist, which she had so convienently broken back at Kakashi's. She climbed in the window and immediatly dodged several senbon thrown at her by Genma.

"Took you long enough, I thought you'd be here sooner." Hotaru pulled out a kunai and flung it at his throat, he blocked it easly with a senbon. "Sorry had to get dressed and, lock a couple kid's in a closet...you know the usual." Genma began laughing blocking projectiles she continued to fling at his head in the process. "Let's end this little squabble Hotaru, we both have something the other wants lets make a trade." Hotaru froze. "Oh really what could I possibly have that you want Genma, and for your information I don't want the book you want to give me the book because its not my book...you see Genma what you very stupidly took is none other than Kakashi's prized posession Icha Icha Violence, a signed copy of it I might add and you really don't want him to know you ever took it. So the question now is what do you have that I want." Hotaru smiled underneath her mask at her amazing on the spot lie. Genma instead of freaking out like she expected did something she didn't expect, he called her bluff. "So your telling me that Kakashi just gave you his Icha Icha Violence to read and you didn't ransack his house and find his secret hiding spot for them and take one out to read Hotaru, is that what you're saying?" Realizing her predicament Hotaru gave in. "What do you want Shurenai?" Genma smiled. "I want what any guy wants...I...want...you...to...f..."

**Meanwhile back in Kakashi's Closet~**

"Shikamaru do you have any idea's for getting out?" Shikamaru had been thinking since Hotaru left and realized it wasn't possible. "Theres no way she has to let us out if we try we'll blow the whole closet and us to hell,this is such a drag." Hoshiko ever the optimist spoke up. "Well it could be worse Shikamaru, you could be stuck in here with Naruto or Ino." Shikamaru couldn't help but shutter at the thought, Hoshiko being so close to him thought he was shivering because he was cold. "Oh are you cold Shikamaru, here come closer I'll help keep you warm." Before he could protest Hoshiko pulled Shikamaru closer and practically sat herself in his lap. "Better?" Shikamaru had to fight the urge to kiss her. "Yes thank you." Hoshiko curled up and got comfy un-knowingly making Shikamaru warmer by the minute. "Hoshiko please stop squirming." Hoshiko froze, realizing exactly what she had done...but unlike expected she decided to play with this new found power over Shikamaru. "Why...is something wrong Shika-mar-ruu?" She drew his name out making sure to rub up against him with each syllable. "Am I hurting you Shikamaru?" Hoshiko ran her hands up his chest gently teasing his nipples on the way up and finally settling her hands around his neck. Shikamaru let out a groan and pushed her up against the wall settling himself in between her legs. He began kissing her starting at her lips and moving down to her throat and back up kissing both her eyes. He ended up back at her lips, he kissed her till they both needed to come up for air. Wrapping his hands in her hair he tilted her head to the side to reach her throat, and began nibbling here and there. "It's not nice to tease people Hoshiko." He left a nice little hicky on her throat and began making another. "It's not nice at all, especially if what you're offering isn't really up for grabs." Shikamaru continued marking her and then bam, he was seeing stars. One minute he'd been devouring her throat and the next he was pulled backwards and hit upside the head with a book. "Hoshiko...Imouto-chan are you ok...you want me to kill him!" Shikamaru looked up at the blushing Hoshiko who was turning an unbelievable shade of pink an then over to a panicky Hotaru. "I'll kill you Shikamaru forcing yourself on my poor defenseless Imouto-chan!" Shikamaru's mouth dropped open in shock. "Bu...u...ut...I...i...didn't..." Hotaru turned on Shikamaru. "Oh really then what exactly were you doing Shikamaru!" Hoshiko still blushing profusely spoke up. "Nothing I didn't initiate Onee-chan so calm yourself." Hotaru's mouth dropped open in absolute shock...she was stunned for a few moments and then she got over it.

"Eh...whatevers...sorry I guess Shikamaru...anyways Genma is going to need medical assistance eventually and I need to make him dinner." Hoshiko helped Shikamaru up off the floor, poor Shikamaru being too shocked to function properly. "Why are you making Genma dinner afer beating him?" Hotaru gave Shikamaru a death glare. "Thanks to your genius bf over there stopping me from killing Genma, Genma got ahold of Icha Icha Violence and is holding it hostage, he refused to give it back so I beat him some more and still nothing, finally I agreed to his terms I have to cook for him for three whole months if I keep up all week he'll give the book back and as long as I stick with it Kakashi never finds out about his book leaving this house."

"Now Imouto-chan help me figure out what to cook for Genma." As she looked through the kitchen Hotaru thought back upon her last encounter with Genma only moments ago.

**Flashback~**

_Realizing her predicament Hotaru gave in. "What do you want Shurenai?" Genma smiled. "I want what any guy wants...I...want...you...to...fix me up a decent meal." Hotaru couldn't believe he'd just said that. "Are you serious? What the hell do I look like you're God Damn Housewife! Make your own friggin food you jack ass!" Genma smiled his very own Chesire Cat smile. "Now Now Hotaru we wouldn't want Kakashi to hear about how it is I got ahold of his book now would we?" Hotaru screamed and lunged at him, catching him mid-waist she tackled the Senbon user to the floor and began beating him. "Why you smug little son of a bitch, I'm gonna fucking kill you Shurenai! You hear me I going to kill you!"_

_End Flashback~_

Hotaru came back to the present and was smiling at the memory of beating Genma, she didn't get to use her beautiful kitana but she did stab Genma in the upper thigh several times with a kunai and she left a couple of his senbon embedded in his right calf along with the numerous slices from the claws on her gloves. "Hoshiko why is she smiling like that, she's scaring me." Hoshiko leaned into Shikamaru. "That's the smile she gets when she remembers torturing someone." Shikamaru shuddered and hoped he never pissed her off badly enough to be tortured. "Well it's settle Imouto-chan Genma gets to eat grilled fish and rice tonight." Hotaru began cooking while Hoshiko and Shikamaru decided to go check on Genma. They ended up calling Sakura to help heal Genma's broken nose, wrist and ribs along with a dislocated shoulder and some of the deeper cuts and the kunai stab wounds. Shikamaru helped Genma into bed as Hoshiko headed over to Kakashi's to get Hotaru. After seeing the evil smile on her Onee-chans face Hoshiko decided she could bring Genma dinner for tonight and sent Hotaru back home, after making her promise to leave Genma alone for tonight and tomorrow. "Fine Imouto he's free for tonight and tomorrow but Friday he's all mine."

**A/N:Hope you liked it :) REVIEW!  
**


	13. Cannibalistic Cannibal!

**Cannibalistic Cannibal!**

**A/N: Hope you like it! R&R Plz!  
**

She is the bane of his existence, he couldn't get her out of his head. Poor Kakashi was at his wits end. He was ready to pull his hair out, but he's no Ibiki Morino his good looks depend upon his silver tresses and beautiful face. And so Kakashi found himself walking along being tortured by an obnoxious women and his mind running amok with thoughts of Hotaru, Hotaru smiling at him as she pinned him, Hotaru's determined glare as she fought him at the waterfall, the sight of Hotaru in the towel as she climbed out of the bubbles, Hotaru as he ground himself between her thighs and ravaged her mouth, and so Kakashi found himself rock hard for the fifteenth since he set out two days ago on this mission he'd practically begged Tsunade for. "Is something wrong Kakashi, you look pained." Kakashi had to stop himself from cringing at the woman's annoying voice or at the fact that she used his real name instead of the one agreed upon for this mission. "I'm fine Kira-san and I told you to only address me as Arashi-san or just Arashi, I am undercover the whole purpose for me being here is to guard you and I can't protect you very well if everyone knows who I am." Kira just giggled and watched Kakashi, running her eyes up and down his body lasciviously. "Of course Arashi, silly me I keep forgetting. Anyways Arashi when can we stop to set up camp for the evening I'm bored being trapped in this carriage all day long?" Kakashi continued walking telling himself over and over that if he killed her they would lose a valuable asset to the villiage, the woman's father provided seventy percent of Konaha's spices. "We'll keep going for a couple more miles when the sun begins to set we'll stop and set up camp for the night."

Kakashi had run for it the morning after the incident in the wood's, he had barged into Tsunades office begging for a mission any mission was acceptable as long as it got him out of the village for a couple of week's. He hadn't expected having to escort this annoying woman to The Land of Water, but no one else had been willing to take this mission and he had been desperate. All the ninja of Konaha had escorted her at one point in their career and everyone knew she talked non-stop, she complained about everything and tried to seduce every unwary ninja if you weren't careful not to make eye contact, Kakashi had seen poor Neji Hyugaa be assaulted by the devious little woman. Neji was scarred for life, she had asked for a guard while she bathed and brought her maid along with her for modesty. No one had expected her to send the maid away and try to seduce Neji, from what Kakashi could remember he'd never seen Neji so embarrassed. One minute it was all silent the next Neji who never yells was screaming his head off, begging her to stop in the name of all the Kages. Kakashi and Shikamaru who had been on that mission with him had died laughing at Neji's expense, Neji hadn't found it very amusing, especially when they had jokingly said they were going to tell Ten-ten all about it. Neji Hyugaa had turned deathly pale and actually passed out.

Kakashi began laughing at the memory and instantly felt a little better. They came to a stop soon after and began to set up camp. When the men were finished setting up the tents, Kira looked at Kakashi and smiled ever so sweetly...he didn't fall for the act one bit. "Arashi will you come gaurd me while I bathe over at the stream, Kumiko-chan will come along of course for modesty?" Kakashi smiled before replying. "No." Kakashi promptly turned on his heel and walked away. "Bu...bu...but I need a bath!" Kakashi stopped and looked at her, "As I recall you needed a bath that day you cornered Neji Hyugaa also, well I'm not falling for that trick have one of your men escort you if anything goes wrong all they need to do is whistle." Kakashi continued walking away leaving a very angry Kira standing there pouting. Not because she'd been caught, but because she had been caught and rejected.

**Meanwhile Back in Konaha:**

Kakashi had been gone for two days, Hotaru had been alone in the house for two day, Hotaru has been Genma's proverbial bitch for two days, Hotaru has about had it, poor stupid Genma never saw it coming. "Hotaru I want Fried Squid and Fried Gyouza for dinner...oh with rice...and Mochi Daifuku Ice Cream for desert!" Hotaru had stayed very calm the past two days up until now. Now she had about had it Genma was going to give her that book whether he knew it or not. Hotaru walked into Genma's bathroom where Genma was getting ready to go out and attacked. One minute she was standing in the doorway the next she was on top of him punching him in the head, screaming her war cry. "AHHHHH! GET OFF ME YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Hotaru kept swinging, "THAT'S MISS BITCH YOU SCUMMY BOOK THIEVING SON OF A WHORE!" Hotaru kept swinging, and finally Genma started swinging back. She grabbed onto Hotaru's hair and pulled her over,slamming her into the sink, Hotaru kicked Genma across the face sending him backwards through the door, she righted herself and jumped on top of him. She grabbed his hair and began banging his head against the floor. "WHERES THE GOD DAMN BOOK SHURENAI!" Genma began punching her sides and tried to flip her over. "ILL NEVER TELL YOU! NEVER!" Hotaru tired of being punched bit down on Genma's shoulder and held on tight. "OWW SON OF A BITCH! STOP BITING ME! WHAT THE HELL FUCKING CANNIBAL!" Hotaru bit down harder, breaking the skin and drawing blood. "ALRIGHT I GIVE! ILL TELL YOU WHERE THE BOOK IS! ITS SEALED INSIDE A SCROLL THAT I HID BEHIND MY BED!" Hotaru let go of Genma's hair and stopped biting him, she wiped the blood from her lips and smiled down at Genma. "See that wasn't so hard, now go get me the book or I shall castrate you with a dull and rusty kunai." Genma got up and left, he came back moments later with the Icha Icha Violence, "Thank you Genma I shall be leaving now." Hotaru got up off the floor and left.

When Hotaru finally got back home, she realized she now had nothing to do, Ganma probably wouldn't come near her for months, Hoshiko was supposed to be mad at her, Naruto is an idiot and Kakashi is gone. She thought it over and finally decided she would go snooping through Kakashi's home, she went through his closets, drawers, bookshelves, cabinets and it was while she was going through his bathroom cabinets that she remembered the secret compartment in his closet. She walked over yanking the closet doors open, she kneeled down and popped the floorboards open revealing another set of clothes, some kunai and extra scrolls and finally several filled journals. She sat there and told herself several times that she wasn't going to do it, that she was not going to read through Kakashi's private journal, she caved five minutes later and pulled them all out. She opened up the first journal and began reading,

_Today I found my father, he's dead he killed himself...he even left me a note. I ripped it up, but I'll never forget what it said._

_**Kakashi, My Son**_

_**I am sorry, I couldn't do it anymore. I have brought shame upon my family and upon Konaha. I should have let Koemi and Atsushi die that day, I should have sacrificed all for that mission, as ninja of Konoha that is our job, to be willing to do anything and everything. But I couldn't I was too weak, I let my emotions get the better of me, and I chose my team over Konaha. Not only have I shamed myself I shamed them too. So I have chosen to end my life, I hope you shall go on and become better than I ever was, be the perfect ninja and bring honor back to the family name.**_

_** ~Your Father**_

_If only father had known how very proud of him I am, so what if his mission failed, he protected his team, he was willing to die for them and that is the greatest thing anyone can ever do. Anyone who is willing to sacrifice the lives of their comrades are scum, so in that aspect my father is one of the most honorable man I ever knew._

She kept on reading and actually found herself crying for Kakashi, well up until she read about how he lost his virginity then she was laughing her ass off.

_Today I finally did it, I lost my virginity I am now a man or so Genma says, I don't think that has anything to do with being a man. Her name is Aiko, she lives down the street from the park, me and Genma were chasing down an older boy who beat up Asuma when I kind of ran into her, I asked her out and she said yes. After taking her out for Ramen she brought me back to her house. I was saying hello to her mother when she dragged me away and into her hallway closet, and that's where I got my first blowjob, it was going great until she sneezed and nearly bit it off. I had to fight not to cry especially when her mom opened the closet door after I screamed like a little girl, I was pulling my pants up and running out the front door when she began screaming, the crazy old bat sent her husband after me. I decided that I would start wearing a mask after this because Genma swears that she told him it was my smile that got her. So I didn't hear from her for a few weeks and then today she found me, I was training with Genma when she showed up, I was so surprised that I forgot to block and Genma caught me right on the edge of my chin. She apologized profusely and begged me to let her make it up to me, before I knew it she had her tongue down my throat and Genma decided to make himself scarce. We did it there in the woods on the grass under an ancient tree. Everything was fine until she started moaning, I swear I thought she was in pain from the sound coming from her throat. Later on after telling Genma what had happened he told me that that just meant she enjoyed it, alot._

Hotaru finished three of the seven journals that night and finally decided to go to sleep, she put them back just in case and crawled into bed. Th moment her head hit the pillows she was out, dreaming of beating Genma, kissing Kakashi, and many other Kakashi centric actions.

**A/N: Ahahah Im so evil I love it! So tell me what you think! Review!**


	14. Oh No I Killed Dr FrankNFurter!

**Oh No I killed Dr. Frank-N-Furter! Sorry my bad.**

**Zombie Strippers:**

After her first three day of screwing around Hotaru got serious with her training, she was up at dawn and down at the training grounds by 7:30 every morning she didn't return home till sundown. After three weeks of this she realized she needed a partner to spar with if she expected to get any good, someone who was equally or close enough to Kakashi's strength. She already had training from three to five with her team Monday, Wednesday and Friday, so they were out. She tried Kurenai, but with the baby and her own team she was kind of busy, Tsunade was scary and Gai...well Gai is Gai, no questions needed. After much deliberation she, was no where on who could help. She was ready to put her horror aside and ask Gai for help when she ran into Genma at the movies, Hotaru was there with Akira and Tanaka to see what could only be described as Goretastic Awesomeness-Zombie Strippers, Akira and Tanaka looked a little green but Hotaru was all ready for round two, she saw Genma and decided he was perfect, she left the ever thankful Tanaka and Akira to make their escapes.

"Shurenai!" Genma who was hugging up on a giggly retard not even worthy of the name of Kunoichi (a.k.a. Civilian) froze and turned slowly afraid to see that it was indeed Hotaru calling him. One minute he was smiling at the girl with him the next he was running, he got to the front of the theater before she tackled him, she dug her knee into his spine and twisted his arm around so that with pressure it would snap. "Good to see you too Genma, yes thank you I would love to spar with you until Kakashi gets back, Sunrise to sunset Monday thru Friday? Sure that works, k meet me at Kakashi's tomorrow." Genma was about to protest when she put a little pressure on his arm. "Great! I'd love to! THATS FANFUCKINGTABULOUS!" Hotaru released Genma and got up, she smiled at him and started speaking. "This is just until Kakashi gets back I want to beat him, we start at sun up and stop at sundown except Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays then we stop at three because I have regular training with my team and Anko-sensei, sooo see you tomorrow, meet me at Kakashi's by seven or be at the training grounds by seven thirty...oh and bring your own lunch, if you get to Kakashi's at seven you can eat breakfast with me and dinner on the days we stay till sundown." With that she waved and left. The bimbo Genma was with came up and hung herself about him, "Genma baby who was that slut who was just all over you!" Unfortunately for the bimbo Hotaru hadn't gone very far when her dumb ass spoke. The bimbo never had a chance, one minute she was hanging on Genma the next Hotaru was on her. Hotaru grabbed her by the hair and kneed her in the stomach, as she fell to the floor Hotaru kicked her, the kick sent her flying into a movie display for The Rocky Horror Picture Show, it was a life size cardboard cut-out of Dr. Frank-N-Furter hugging Rocky Horror. "Who you calling a slut you skeevy bimbo, hunny try...seriously try not to call me your mommas pet names." With that Hotaru walked out of the theaters, she came back a few moments later to apologize for breaking Dr. Frank-N-Furter.

**Kakashi's Adventures in Hoe-land:**

So far Kakashi had evaded three traps set by Kira the "Irresistible" (more like crazy in poor Kakashi's opinion) and escaped on rape attempt. He couldn't wait to be rid of her, "Arashi, you simply must have dinner with me tonight, I'm ever so lonely." Exhausted from lack of sleep, majorly thanks to Hotaru but also Kira and her attempts Kakashi had had it he snapped. "BY ALL THE KAGES IN THE LANDS IF YOU PROPOSITION ME ONE MORE TIME I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF BURY YOU DEEP IN THE FOREST AND SWEAR ON MY LEFT NUT THAT WE WERE AMBUSHED IN THE NIGHT BY YOUR ENEMIES AND YOU FELL TRAGICALLY TO THEIR BLADES! So if it wouldn't be too hard for you, you insane girl please just be quiet for the rest of this trip and keep your hands to yourself." For the first time since they set out three weeks ago, that night Kakashi slept relatively peacefully, of course the next day he apologized explaining his lack of sleep as the reason he snapped. She accepted his apology, and forgave him but after that she clearly kept her distance. They reached their destination two days later and Kakashi was relieved to be heading home.

**Training at Sunrise:**

Hotaru woke up early and did the usual, turned up the music showered, dressed in her new attire Kakashi's clothes, and started on breakfast while singing along to The Violent Femmes and Tatu. Genma walked in while she was singing along to Fly on the Wall, and making BLT's minus the T. "Pretty voice." Hotaru let out a girly eep and threw her spatula at Genma's head, picking up a knife and getting ready to stab him when she realized it was Genma. "Jesus you scared the crap outta me Genma." Genma, laughing his ass off at her girly eep went to retrieve her spatula which had lodged itself in Kakashi's kitchen wall. "You said I'd get breakfast if I was here by seven so I'm here." Of course mention free food and every man in Konoha would probably come running. Hotaru pulled out a tomatoe per Genma's request and sliced it up, she served him and then herself, scrunching her nose up as she watched him eat the sandwich tomatoe and all. "I hate tomatoes." After they finished eating, they headed out for the training grounds Hotaru grabbing a duffel bag on her way out..

"So Hotaru, what are we doing today." Hotaru smiled evilly as she dropped the duffel bag. "We'll spar till noon, at noon we can stop for lunch then we'll have some target practice and as soon as the sun starts setting I have a surprise...as long as you don't mind prolonging this, I promise you'll love it but we can only so it at night." Hotaru realized how wrong that sounded after it came out, Genma smiled his pervy smile. "I knew you'd come round to the Genma Fan-club, everyone does eventually." Hotaru laughed. "Don't flatter yourself Shurenai, I'd do Gai-sensei before I slept with you," Genma looked wounded and a little discusted, Hotaru thought on it and changed her mind. "On second thought I'd willingly join your fan-club before I slept with Gai, he's weird and he wears a green jumpsuit...need I say more?" Genma laughed his ass off, and got into position. "Nope." They began sparring, they continued until noon for the first part she had the upper hand but Genma had her on the defensive by the end, after lunch they started a friendly match for target practice calling out targets for each other, Genma hitting them with his senbon and Hotaru with her kunai. they stopped and rested for a little bit as the sun began to set. And that's when Hotaru decided to reveal the contents of her duffel bag.

**WWIII: Glow Paint Balls Status**

"We are going to have ourselves a paintball match, the goal is to avoid the paint. Loser is the one whose got more paint on them by the end. We have three hundred paint balls a piece, the catch...the glow so if you get hit, you're just a moving target." Hotaru opened the duffel bag and pulled out two pouches full of the glowing beauties. "You throw one and it pops on contact, the paint is invisible in the day lights but once the sun sets you glow every color of the rainbow." Genma looked like a kid on the Fourth of July. "I'll give you your pouch and we'll split up we have five minutes to get away from each other and plan it out, Rules are, there are no Rules." With that Hotaru flung five paint-balls at Genma and high tailed it out of there. She quickly masked her chakra and ran up a tree, she created a clone and sent it running towards Genma, it led him around and back through the tree's right under her, while he was chasing she set upa basic trap with some chakra threads. As Genma ran through she sprung the trap sending Genma up in the air, she popped six more in his hair and ran, catching four of the seven Genma flung at her ass. She jokingly yelled out, "I need a medic I'm wounded!", as she cut off her pants and improvised to cover up the glowing paint. She kept running as Genma cut himself loose. The match ended when Hotaru snuck up on Genma and took his ammo throwing them all to the floor, in the end Genma won having dropped out of a tree on top of Hotaru and smashing ten paint-balls all over her boobs and stomach. They headed back for Kakashi's glowing in the dark, they were a light show in and of themselves.

They were sitting on Kakashi's kitchen floor eating take-out and joking around. "That was one of the best things I've done in a while, thanks Hotaru." Hotaru smiled as she munched on her chow-mein. "No problem think of it as a vague, it never happened apology for beating you and torturing you, as in if you ever tell a soul I actually apologized I;ll kill you." Genma smiled knowingly. "Of course can't have anyone knowing you're a big softy." Hotaru looked outraged and flung a piece of broccoli beef at Genma. Genma caught it in his mouth and sat there snickering. "So where'd you come up with the idea for that?" Hotaru smiled evilly, "Honestly I originally was out looking for just glow in the dark paint to paint Kakashi's room, when I found the paint-balls." Genma began laughing again. "Kakashi's going to kill you if you paint his room." Hotaru smiled her evil smile. "He won't know till he goes to bed and I'll be asleep by then...well that or hiding in the bathroom." Genma continued eating and laughing. "Hey Shurenai you want to help me decorate the Sensei's room?" Genma put down his food. "I thought you'd never ask, tell me you have more paint?" Hotaru walked over to the closet and opened it up revealing five cases of glow in the dark paint. "Of course, what do you take me for I'm the worlds greatest prankster, I always come prepared." They spent the next five hours painting Kakashi's bedroom, in the end Genma's side of the room was covered in half naked women, one of them the one sitting in Genma's looked a lot like Hotaru in her pink ensemble, she quickly realized it was and it was a surprisingly good drawing of her too. Hotaru's side of the room had Pandas and Dinosaurs having an epic battle over the last bag of gummi bears and packet of playdoh. When they were finished she packed up the empty cans and gave all the evidence to Genma, "Dispose of it well if he ever gets proof it was us were dead ninja." Genma nodded knowigly and left with his left overs. Hotaru finished eating, washed the dishes and hopped in the shower, too tired to care by the time she got out she crawled into bed naked and passed out. Dinosaur battlefield glowing and all. Genma and Hotaru continued training like the first day minus paintball for a week, and then one morning it was Kakashi who walked in to Hotaru singing along with her music and making cheese omelets. Hotaru was Pop, Lock, and Dropping it when Kakashi walked in the front door, Genma was right behind him and therefor was there to witness Kakashi oggle the unaware kunoichi as she danced around his kitchen in another one of his shirts, a pair of barely there short shorts and her boots. Kakashi stood there for a good fifteen minutes before calling out to Hotaru. "Having fun!" Hotaru flew up out of her crouch on the floor and turned to face Kakashi, blushing an amazing shade of red. "Holy shit I didn't hear you come in Kakashi!"

**Busted While Dropping It:**

Kakashi made it back to Konoha around six in the morning, he reported to Tsunade and was home by seven, he expected to walk in and find Hotaru gone having made up with Hoshiko in his absence, he didn't expect to walk into his house to find her singing, cooking and dancing like a stripper in his kitchen. He realized he been standing there staring for a while and finally spoke up, "Having fun!" Hotaru flew up out of her crouch on the floor and turned to face Kakashi, blushing an amazing shade of red. "Holy shit I didn't hear you come in Kakashi!" Kakashi fought the urge to drag her in his room and screw her brains out, and decided to play it cool. "Yeah understandable you seemed quite pre-occupied, I'm going to shower and then we can talk over breakfast." He went to head for his room when she spoke up. "I won't be here, Genma should be here soon to get me and we won't be back til sundown. Kakashi stopped and turned too face her, unknowingly acting very jealous he spoke. "What are you doing with Genma, you shouldn't be around him, he's a bad influence and I don't want you near him." Genma chose to walk in right then and spoke up, "I resent that suggestion, that I'm a bad influence!" Kakashi turned to Genma giving him the evil eye. Hotaru turned off her omlettes and grabbed her bag, she grabbed two apples and her lunch and headed for the door, "Really Kakashi, you want to talk about bad influences! Come on Genma let's go!" Hotaru dragged Genma out the front door and slammed it shut behind them, leaving a stunned and frustrated Kakashi standing in his living room alone. Kakashi threw his bag and punched a hole through the wall, "Damnit!"

**A/N: Well hope you liked it :D R&R Plzzz!  
**

**Oh and btw the paintball idea i borrowed from another writer, I don't remember who but I read a story with a simular match only it was btwn Kakashi and Sakura, jst had to put that in the credit for that brilliantness goes to someone else.**


	15. Hide and Seek

**Hide and Seek**

**A/N: well hope you like it! R&R Plz!**

"Ughh can you believe him, trying to talk crap about you and command me around!" Hotaru was walking along draggin Genma behind her still. Genma tried several times to get her attention, but after they all failed he decided to just hit her hoping it would snap her out of her ranting and raving. Genma balled up his fist and clocked her in the back of the head, she stopped speaking and moving...and breathing. Genma stood there for several seconds praying she wouldn't beat him too badly. When she turned around to face him, she dropped his arm which she had held the entire time and glared at him. "You didn't have to punch me so hard, Genma you could have just called out my name." With that she started tearing up.

"Oh no don't start crying! I'm sorry I hit you!" Genma hugged her to his chest, she pushed away and started crying. "It's not cause of you, it's cause Kakashi's gonna hate me now and probably throw me out!" Genma started laughing. "It's not funny Genma!" Genma just kept laughing, Hotaru kicked him in the shin and started walking away. He reached out and pulled her back. "I'm not laughing at you, it's just that I don't think he could kick you out no matter how mad you make him, he's totally hooked on you girlie." Hotaru stopped her nerdy tears and looked back at Genma actually surprised. "Wha..what! What do you mean?" Genma pulled her in and spoke. "I got there right after Kakashi opened the door, he stood there watching you dance for a good fifteen minutes, he may not show it but that man want's you, which makes sense otherwise he never would have agreed to training you, usually when people ask him he says no." Hotaru smiled like an idiot. "I' didn't ask him Genma." Genma who was staring at a passing womans ass snapped his head around. "What do you mean you didn't ask him, of course you asked him otherwise how did you get him to train you?" Hotaru smiled even brighter, "I didn't ask him Genma, he asked me." Genma's jaw dropped like literally dropped to the ground. "Thanks Genma for helping me, I'll see you sometime but right now I have to go get my Sensei." Hotaru left Genma standing there still shocked and ran back to the apartment.

**BUSTED!**

When she got back, there was a another hole in the wall, one not from her flying spatula of doom, Kakashi's bag was on the table and the tables contents were on the floor. The shower was running and the bathroom door was wide open, throwing all common sense aside Hotaru masked her chakra and snuck up to the bathroom door, silently thanking Akira for buying a see through shower curtain Hotaru stuck her head in the doorway and peeked at Kakashi, in the shower or so she thought, where Kakashi should have been Kakashi wasn't. Hotaru realized to late that Kakashi knew she was there, she turned to run and slammed face first into a wet, towel covered Kakashi. "Hello Hotaru can I help you with something?" Hotaru stepped back, tripping over herself she went flailing backwards, she would have landed on her ass if Kakashi hadn't taken pity and grabbed her, unfortunately this meant he let go of the towel he had wrapped around his waist. So there stood a wet and naked Kakashi holding up a blushing and embarrassed Hotaru. "You're cute when you blush, although I must say I like you more when your pissed off." Kakashi smiled down at her as she turned an even darker shade of red. "I am not blushing, and nope I don't need anything just trying to close the door you left open." Kakashi smiled even wider and let her go, "Sure you were Hotaru." He walked around her and got back in the shower. "If you want to see me naked ask, don't spy on me while I'm showering." Hotaru could have died from epic embarrassment at that moment but decided to try to see Kakashi naked again, she leaned into the bathroom and looked. Kakashi was under the shower spray letting it wash down his body, he was facing her and smiling. He winked at her. Hotaru smiled stuck her tongue out and walked back into the living room, she sat on the couch and waited.

She screamed her head off when Kakashi was suddenly behind her, "I thought I said no spying." Hotaru turned around and smacked him upside the head with a book. "You were pretty much telling me to peek by saying that." Kakashi stepped back rubbing his head, "True...anyways I'm sorry...about earlier with Genma." Hotaru turned back around and started reading. "It's ok Genma already told me how you're madly in love with me, figures as much and it totally explains the fact that you're a thirty-two year old virgin...silly me of course its all cause you're madly in love with me." She sacrificed her comfy spot on the couch and ran for the bathroom after she said this, Kakashi was right behind her. She slammed the door shut a second before he reached it, throwing her body against it to stop him from opening it. "Hotaru open the door." Hotaru laughed. "Nope, not happening." Kakashi got really quiet, after some contemplation Hotaru decided to risk a peek, she unlocked the door and slowly eased it open peeking her head out. Just then Kakashi appeared, shoving the door open he pulled her out and pinned her to the wall. "Patience is a virtue Hotaru." Hotaru snorted and tried to get free, "Yeah an overrated one." Kakashi laughed at that and began tickling her, she remained impassive. "Sorry not ticklish." Hotaru had a moment of pure happiness and then Kakashi found out that everyone has a ticklish spot of some sort, even Hotaru. Kakashi kept her pinned with his hips as he moved her hair to the side, he began nibbling on her neck, moving up to her ear. One moment Hotaru was impassive the next she was begging for mercy as he played with her ears. "STOP! AHHH OH MY GOD IF YOU HAVE A SOUL YOU'LL STOP!" Kakashi paused his actions, "Ok as long as you admit I'm not madly in love with you and most definately NOT a virgin." Hotaru pouted. "How could you not be madly in love with me, and I know you're not a virgin." Kakashi released her and walked over to the couch to see what she had been reading. Hotaru began to panic as he picked up the book, the book she had been reading had been none other than Icha Icha: Violence, Kakashi blushed and tucked the book into his pocket. "Yeah probably shouldn't leave these around for you to find, you being a kid and all." Hotaru pissed partly for being called a kid and partly for losing the book which she was really getting into walked over and kicked Kakashi, after taking the book back she smiled at him. "Meet me at the waterfall when you're ready." With that she left, grabbing her bag on the way out.

**The Waterfall:**

Kakashi found her hanging off the waterfall using her chakra to stay hanging, he realized she had to have been practicing to be able to hang there and read his book at the same time. "Someones been practicing." Hotaru's concentration broke and she would have plunged down the waterfall into the river if Kakashi hadn't saved her, really he was only saving Icha Icha, or that's what he told himself. Hotaru righted herself and climed up the edge and onto dry land. "Yes. I've been working my ass off, I think I could even give you a run for your money Hatake." Kakashi just raised an eyebrow at the obvious challenge. "Very well, a match if I win you have to do laundry for a month and cooking and cleaning is all on you too." Hotaru smiled. "And if I win?" Kakashi laughed. "Anything you want, I doubt you're going to beat me." Hotaru smiled her evil smile, Kakashi had just dug his own grave. "Oh really! Well in that case here are the terms of this match, it's kind of like hide and seek the game, yeah the rules are this, no jutsu, no chakra, no special blood traits due to pacts with Pakkun and friends...which means no sniffing me out Kakashi. I'll hide you seek if you cant' find me by noon I win, plus then it's my turn to find you. Our boundries for hiding are the training grounds and all of Konoha. If you haven't found me by noon we meet back here. Deal?" Kakashi stuck his hand out to shake on it. "Oh and before I forget, I have fifteen minutes to hide, no peeking Kakashi...oh and if I win you Kakashi Hatake have to take me out on three dates, and I mean out in public dates like dancing or karaoke plus Icha Icha is all mine till I'm done reading them." Kakashi never one to back down agreed and shook on it. She was gone the moment he released her hand.

**I WIN YOU LOSE:**

Noon came and went, Kakashi had searched every inch of Konoha even the cemetary and nothing he hadn't found Hotaru anywhere. Hotaru meanwhile had spent the better half of the morning at Shikamaru's hiding in his attic talking to Hoshiko. She was telling Hoshiko all about seeing Kakashi without his mask when her alarm went off telling her she had won and it was time to go meet Kakashi and gloat. When she made it back to the waterfall Kakashi was already there looking very defeated. "I win." Kakashi looked up and just shook his head in amazement. "Not quite you still have to find me." Kakashi jumped up and took off running. "Meet back here at eight when you don't find me!" Hotaru set her watch for fifteen minutes, when it went off she took off running straight for Kakashi and Genma's old training spot, shown to her curtisy of Genma the day after she read about how Kakashi lost his virginity. No one would have thought to look there it was a hidden paradise. Hotaru walked up to the spot hidden behind some rather pesky thorn bushes, when she got inside there was Kakashi to her great delite napping in a tree. Keeping her chakra masked she climbed the tree and poked Kakashi's nose. "Tag, you're it Sensei." Kakashi who had been awake the moment she entered the clearing opened his eyes and gave her a blank stare, he was amazed that she had evaded him so successfully and even more so that she had found him without cheating. "How, how did you do it?" Hotaru smiled and sat back. "With my super awesome ninja skills of course." Kakashi growled in annoyance. "Tell me the truth, you shouldn't have been able to hide from me, or find me for that matter, how did you do it." Hotaru stopped smiling. "It was easy really, you underestimated me Kakashi. I hid in the one place you wouldn't look for me and finding you was extremely easy, you forgot I've been training with Genma and he showed me all your little hide outs in Konoha, he told me a particularly interesting story about you when he showed me this one. So logically this was the first place I looked." Kakashi sat there silently kicking himself for treating her like a child when she was obviously his equal in some aspects. "You made your point Hotaru, so what is it you want as a victory prize, you can't really want what you first asked for." Hotaru sat up and looked at him. "That's exactly was I want Kakashi don't tell me you're going back on our agreement." Kakashi stiffened at her words. "No you wanted three dates and Icha Icha very well it's yours." Kakashi jumped down from the tree and left. Hotaru sat there for a moment and then started laughing. She kept laughing until she got a text on her cell.

_Copycat: Quit sitting there laughing like a crazy person and go home, our first date is tonight, we leave at nine._

_Firefly: Shut up I'm not laughing. And what do I wear? Is this a dinner? Or an all out paintball war? Help me out her Hatake._

_Copycat: Where whatever you want I don't care we're going dancing._

**Sex Slave Who!**

Hotaru both excited and slightly miffed that he just blew her worries Hotaru headed home to decide on an outfit. After showering she decided she was going to wear another stolen shirt, with the pink boots, underwear wise she wore her purple and green T-rex undies and her hot pink bra, she her hair up into a messy ponytail it looked great because of her hairs uber curliness, having naturally curly hair had it's perks sometimes, she threw some silver bangles on that doubled as blades if needed and to top it all of she wore a thigh holster full of pretty, shiny silver, shuriken with Dinosaurs etched on them. She looked in the mirror and decided she looked both cute and deadly. She walked out of the bedroom she had taken over while getting ready and walked over to Kakashi who had his back turned to her, deciding to be extra devious she ran back to the room and dug her messenger back out of the closet, she threw her money in a side pocket and grabbed her coat out of the closet after making sure her outfit was hidden except the tip of her boots she walked back out to Kakashi. "Do I even want to know what you're wearing underneath that?" Hotaru smiled from ear to ear. "It's a surprise." With that they headed out, Hotaru knew they were going dancing, what she didn't know was that it was at a foam club. "You know for someone whose so serious you have an interesting choice in where to go dancing." Kakashi gave her a level stare as they waited to go inside. "If you want to go home that's fine by me." Hotaru looked at him and shook her head no. "No this is perfect!" As Kakashi payed she pulled off her coat and shoved it in the bag, she pulled the mask up just to tease Kakashi and stood there waiting for Kakashi to see her. She didn't have to wait long Kakashi turned to put her underage bracelet he'd just paid for on and froze, his jaw dropped when he saw her in another one of his shirts and the hot pink knee high go go boots. Hotaru just smiled and waited patiently for Kakashii to regain his composure, he finally snapped the bracelet on, grabbing her wrist he lead her into the club.

To Hotaru's great dislike Kakashi didn't want to go into the foam and dance with her, she gave up begging him and left him there to go dance on her own, unknowingly having gained the immediate attention of a particularly nasty guy the moment she left Kakashi. She was dancing in the foam when she felt someone slide up behind her, pressing themselves against her and dancing she figured it was Kakashi and kept dancing, until she felt someones hands run up her thigh. She turned and pulled one of her bracelets down around her knuckles, seriously ready to beat someone down. "Uhm exscuse me who the hell are you!" The guy smiled at her as he pulled her by the waist closer to him, "I'm Nozomu Kira, who are you Toriko?" Hotaru nearly gagged at being called this creepy guy's love slave and promptly decided she was going to punch the nasty smile off his face, and she would have accept Kakashi showed up then. "Kawayui is this man bothering you?" Kakashi slid up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he rested his head on her shoulder. Hotaru smiled and played along, "As a matter of fact Kakashi yes he is." Kakashi released his hold on her waist and went to step forward but was stopped by Hotaru, she pulled her mask down and smiled at him and then Nozomu, "As you can see Nozumu-shi I don't appreciate your attentions nor being called your Toriko when I'm not nor will I ever be so you can just go away now." With that she turned back to Kakashi, pulled down his mask and kissed him for a little emphasis on the going away part. If she had thought for a second the guy would push she never would have turned her back on him, so when Nozomu grabbed her by the hair and dragged her back to him she kind of froze, but recovered quick enough to throw herself to the side as Kakashi's fist came flying at Nozomu. Hotaru got up off the floor and looked around for Kakashi, he was gone. She started to panic and then she felt someone behind her, she turned ready to punch Nozomu and stopped seeing it was Kakashi. He smiled at her as he pulled his mask up doing the same with hers. Hotaru went back to dancing and Kakashi followed her. They headed home around two, as they were walking she decided to ask him how he knew she needed help.

"So how'd you know I wasn't just dancing with that guy?" Kakashi kept walking but surprisingly he actually spoke. "I've been watching you all night, and I saw him come up behind you, I didn't like it the moment he started dancing with you, and I knew you didn't like it when he ran his hand up your thigh, seeing him touch just your hips while dancing pissed me off but when his hand went lower I went to stop it." Hotaru smiled like an idiot at his answer, she began singing to annoy him. "You think I'm gorgeous, you want to kiss me...You want to hug me... You want to love me... You want to hug me... You want to smooch me... You want to..." She stopped singing when Kakashi pulled her into the shadow of a tree and pussed her up against the tree, her ran his hands up her waist, past her breast up to the edge of her mask, he pulled their mask down and kissed her hungryly. He devoured her at the mouth, he ran his tongue along her lips asking entrance, she opened her lips and let him in. They stood there in the shadows lips locked, her hands holding onto his belt, his hands wrapped in her hair. He moved closer pressing his arousal into her, he moved down to nibble at her neck, she let out a small whimper at the loss of his lips. Kakashi stopped, he stopped kissing her and held still. "Why'd you stop Kakashi?" She was breathless and painfully aroused. "We can't do this Hotaru." Hotaru released his belt and placed her hands on her hips, "The hell we can't Kakashi, its really not that hard! I want it just as much as you do why can't we!" Kakashi took a step back, "It will complicate things, we can't." Hotaru knew when to end a losing battle so she accepted it for the moment. "Fine Kakashi, fine lets just go home and sleep, I'm wet, cold, and tired so lets go.

They went home showered and slept, Kakashi started out on the far edge of the bed, but in the middle of the night they moved closer, until they were entangled with one another, when Hotaru woke she had a leg thrown over Kakashi's and was curled into his chest, Kakashi had his arms wrapped around her and his face was buried in her hair. Hotaru smiled and went back to bed knowing Kakashi could deny it till he was blue in the face but they would end up together eventually.


	16. I Feel So Alive

**I Feel So Alive**

**A/N: Well I realized Ive been neglecting Hoshiko and Shikamaru so this ones all on them :D**

**Hope you like it :) READ AND REVIEW Plzzz!**

_Batman: Mufasa?_

_Catwoman: Trunks :)_

Hoshiko spent the first half of her day in Shikamaru's attic talking to Hotaru, she sat and listened as her best friend told her all about training with Genma and how he'd helped her get strong enough to possibly beat Kakashi. She couldn't help but smile because she realized then and there that her friend was falling for the infamous Kakashi Hatake, she just hoped for Kakashi's sake that he didn't hurt her otherwise he'd be dealing with her. Noon came around and Hotaru announced that she won the game and had to go meet Kakashi now. They said their goodbyes and Hotaru left, instead of going home as she originally planned Hoshiko found herself snooping through Shikamaru's house, despite what her common sense told her. She went through his kitchen first seeing what food he liked, turns out Shikamaru has a secret love for Bon Bons, next she explored his closet and dressers, unlike many people believe Shikamaru wears boxer briefs no tightie whities for Shikamaru. After exploring most of the house she came to the only door that was locked so far, it was a plain door nothing overtly special about it, at least up until she picked the lock and walked inside. Shikamaru has a secret love for Bon Bons and Penguins. She was walking around looking at the individual nametags which she quickly realized were in Hotaru's handwriting, when she heard the front door down stairs open and shut. She quickly walked back to the door and shut it locking it afterwords, she looked for a window and realized too late that there wasn't one. She remembered Hotaru showing her the very entrance she came through while up in the attic, and how it led to Shikamaru's private lair, she hadn't believed her when she said it but quickly realized Hotaru wasn't kidding, it was hard to do while masking her chakra but she got herself into the attic just as Shikamaru began unlocking the door.

And so Hoshiko found herself in the exact position Hotaru had been in not too long ago, except unlike Hotaru Hoshiko wasn't in disguise if she got caught Shikamaru would know exactly who it was who fell through his ceiling. And so fate being a cruel, sadistic bitch, Hoshiko crawled a few feet and fell through the attic floor, screaming bloody murder on her way down. Unlike Hotaru, she didn't land at the foot of the stairs, she landed in Shikamaru's bathtub. She lay there stunned for a few moments, not noticing her surroundings when she finally took notice of where she was there was Shikamaru standing in his bathroom door dieing of laughter. Hoshiko began blushing a brilliant violet, as she tried to get out of the bathtub. "You know when you're extremely frightened you look adorable, you get this wide eyed deer in the headlights exspression, and then after you realize you're safe you thank god you're alive and well." Hoshiko finally got up out of the tub, she stood there dusting herself off and then went to leave. "Well it's been swell but I need to get home to feed Amaya, sorry about your ceiling." With that Hoshiko made a dash for the door only to be stopped by Shikamaru. "Let me help you get cleaned up, there's another bathroom downstairs that you can use, and I'll lend you some clothes because if you leave my house looking like that people are going to call me a monster for letting you leave like that." Hoshiko took a look at herself in the mirror and agreed, she was covered in dust and there were bits of plaster in her hair, she had a knot forming on her forehead and a nice cut on her cheek that would probably need stitches. "You know Shikamaru, your house doesn't really like people Hotaru fell through the ceiling, I fell through the ceiling, it doesn't seem all that safe if you ask me." Shikamaru smiled at her as he went to get her clothes, "You think falling through the ceilings bad, the first time Temari came over she got locked in the bathroom, she almost burnt down my house and she tripped down the stairs and took a header out the window." Hoshiko secretly felt better knowing Temari had so much trouble her first day.

After washing all the dust and plaster off Hoshiko sat down to let Shikamaru take a look at her battle wounds. In the end she didn't need stitches just a couple bandaids here and there. She decided to stay for dinner at Shikamaru's insistance. They ordered take out and watched a movie, Hoshiko picked a sappy chick flick and Shikamaru picked a masterpiece that would make Hotaru proud, Return of The Living Dead. In the end Shikamaru ended up more paranoid than Hoshiko. Hoshiko watch with great enthusiasm as Shikamaru cringed away from the gore."That was so mean Hoshiko, you scared the crap outta me!" He threw another pillow which she duct, she replied as she tossed the pillow back at him. "I'm sorry I couldn't help it, it's Hotaru's fault really she's a bad influence." Shikamaru began laughing as he threw pillows, there was a momentary pause in the pillow tossing in which Shikamaru took a chance. He vaulted himself over the couch and landed behind Hoshiko who had a pillow ready to attack, she swung at his head as he dove for the floor, Shikamaru grabbed her around the waist, pulled her to the floor and pinned her. "You know what else Hotaru told me when she told me about your love for rum?" Hoshiko had a moment of panic, and then sheer terror as Shikamaru smiled at her. "She told me, that you...Hoshiko Nichi are extremely tickleish." Hoshiko screamed and tried to escape, Shikamaru started at her sides and moved down to her legs and feet, then back up, he tickled her till she begged for mercy. "Alright I'll stop when you admit that I am the almighty master and I rule all and you are my eternal slave for all eternity." Hoshiko laughed and shook her head no. "Never!" Shikamaru began his reign of terror once more. As he was tickling her she managed to escape, she ran up to the stairs and paused. "I do not regret the things I have done, but those I did not do!" With that she made a made a mad dash for the upstairs bathroom. She was through the door within seconds, she slammed it shut and locked it, she climbed into the attic and began crawling for the penguin room. A few feet away from the room, luck ran out, the attic floor broke for a third time and sent Hoshiko flying down, she screamed and braced herself for collision with the floor but instead landed on top of a surprised Shikamaru. Shikamaru lay there relearning how to breathe, holding Hoshiko against his chest, she looked up at him and smiled brilliantly. "Hi." Shikamaru began laughing, he held on to her as he laughed his head of, when he finally calmed down he looked at her, she was still smiling. He stared at her intently and began to lean into her, Hoshiko stopped smiling a looked from Shikamaru's eyes to his lips as he got closer. He kissed her, it was a soft sweet kiss, Shikamaru found himself smiling as he kissed her, he deepened the kiss, holding onto her tightly.

Hoshiko kissed him back enthusiastically, running her hands up his shirt and entangling them in his vest, he pulled back for air and smiled down at her. He kissed her again, he left a trail of kisses from her lips to her neck and back, he ended it with a kiss on the tip of her nose. "You have fun falling through ceilings?" Hoshiko started blushing as she got up off of him. "Yeah...hehe sorry bout that." She smiled up at him and began backing away. "Well, I win this battle so I'll be leaving now." Hoshiko turned around a ran for it, she didn't even make it to the front door. Shikamaru pulled her into a bear hug, "Not so fast, say it." Hoshiko struggled to break his hold on her. "Never!" Shikamaru began tickling her again. "OK! OKAYYY! YOU ARE THE ALMIGHTY MASTER WHO RULES AND I AM YOUR ETERNAL SLAVE FOR ALL ETERNITY!" Shikamaru released his hold. "Alright you are free to go." Hoshiko turned around and kissed him. "I lied I am the Master and I rule you." She smiled and walked out the front door.

When Hoshiko got home, she showered and changed into her own clothes, it was while she was feeding Amaya that she got his text.

_DreamerBoy92291: Hoshiko,would you like to go out with me this weekend?_

_Firekitten: Uhm who is this? _

_DreamerBoy92291: It's Shikamaru, I got your number from Hotaru. So do you?_

_Firekitten: Oh! And I'd love to. Where are we going?_

_DreamerBoy92291: It's a surprise._

_Firekitten: Ok but what do I wear?_

_DreamerBoy92291: Nothing too dressy, go for casual but easy to move in._

_Firekitten: K. Time?_

_DreamerBoy92291: I'll pick you up around 8:30_

_Firekitten: Kk :)_

_DreamerBoy92291: Goodnight Hoshiko_

_Firekitten: Night :)_

**A/N: Hope you liked it :D REVIEW!**_  
_


	17. An Epic Game of Tag

**A/N: Well hope you like it :) R&R Plz! I'll luvs you forever and ever. I promise :D**

**An Epic Game of Tag**

Hoshiko woke up extra early the next morning just to get ready for her and Shikamaru's date, she showered, did her nails, make up and hair. After going through her closet twice she finally decided on a white sundress with an iris flower print and a pair of black legging underneath, easy to move in but still cute and girly, she wore a pair of black ballet flats to top off the outfit. Shikamaru showed up around noon lugging a big picnic basket along with him. Hoshiko grabbed her bag and they headed off towards the park, their date was a picnic at the park. "You look beautiful today Hoshiko." Hoshiko blushed lightly and smiled at Shikamaru who was blushing a little bit too. "Thank you, so what are we doing today?" Shikamaru looked pointedly at the basket he was carrying, "Picnic at the park and then I thought we could gaze at the clouds afterwards." Hoshiko beamed at him, "Sounds awesome."

They got to the park and picked a spot underneath a giant oak tree, Hoshiko was surprised at the mini feast Shikamaru began to pull out of the basket. They had two different types of sandwiches, four different types of cheese cubes, crackers, a variety of sliced fruits, chips, grape and orange soda and to top it all off chocolate covered strawberries for dessert. "WOW Shikamaru did you make this all just for us, or were you planning on feeding an entire troop of hungry Shinobi." Shikamaru smiled a little sheepishly. "Choji's mom might have been persuaded to help me out." Hoshiko smiled knowingly, she'd been to the Akimichi household a few times and Akina Akimichi was one hell of a cook, this wasn't even close to the great feasts the woman could prepare, she loved feeding people. After they finished eating, she helped Shikamaru pack up their left overs and throw away their trash, then Shikamaru took her to his favorite cloud watching spot and they watched the clouds float by. Without really thinking Hoshiko pointed to a cloud she saw, "Hey look! That one looks like the panda on that bikini..." They both grew silent for a moment and then simutaneously burst out laughing at the exact same time at the memory of waking up tied to the flag pole in the town square.

_"Hey Shikamaru?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"What were you running from that day, the day we met?"_

_"I dunno...the world...mainly I was running because if I didn't I probably would have started screaming, I'd just broken up with Temari, the Kazekages sister."_

_"Oh...hey Shikamaru?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Tag. You're it!"_

Hoshiko tagged him on the shoulder and ran for it, she ran down to the playground and began climbing the jungle gym, when she reached the top she yelled out, "Shikamaru's it!" Hoshiko pointed to the grinning Shikamaru who was running right at her, suddenly their game went from being just between them to about fifteen five year olds running around evading Shikamaru and helping Hoshiko escape by occassionally latching onto his legs tripping him up and slowing him down. She spent the better part of that afternoon evading Shikamaru, he finally caught her while she was hiding with a little girl named Ayame. Ayame and Hoshiko were hiding in a tree when Shikamaru ran by, or so they thought. Hoshiko climbed down first and it was while she was helping Ayame down that he caught her. One minute she was reaching up for Ayame the next she was picked up from behind and spun around in circles as she laughed aloud. Shikamaru stopped spinning her and lowered her to the ground, he leaned into her and whispered in her ear. "Tag. You're it Hoshiko."

**Hotaru's Beatdown**

She had originally been excited at his return, but the Kakashi the Nazi returned, normal people slept in on the weekend, NORMAL people didn't care if it was Taboo to like a student, NORMAL people would have given in to their basic urges instead of taking their pent up sexual frustrations out on a poor, helpless Hotaru on a Saturday morning.

Hotaru flew to the ground for the fifth time that morning, barely throwing her hands out in time to save her face from kissing the ground. She picked herself up off the floor and wiped the blood from her lips, the last blow had been a nasty kick to the face, not only had Kakashi busted her lip he also broke her left wrist and cracked a few ribs, he of course didn't know this but Hotaru refused to seem week by alerting him to this tiny bit of info so she pushed ahead and took the hits like any proud kunoichi would. Of course Hotaru being Hotaru she continued pushing ahead till she couldn't anymore. Hotaru landed a series of vicious blows to Kakashi's abdomen and was rewarded by a knee to her cracked ribs and Kakashi grabbing her broken wrist to fling her over and away from him, she flew over Kakashi's head breathless from the obscene pain shooting through her body, her wrist was pulsating and those cracked ribs had just cracked some more. She flew into a tree, didn't bother trying to save her face and slid to the ground. Kakashi began to worry when she didn't move, he ran over and was shocked to find her unconscious, he leaned down to her chest to check if she was breathing, Kakashi's heart stopped when he realized she wasn't. He picked her up and teleported to the hospital.

An extremely panicked Kakashi flew through the hospital doors and headed straight for Sakura's office, unfortunately for a pitiful nurse named Ashley she tried to stop him at the door. Kakashi screamed at her and continued on his way. Kakashi walked into Sakura's office and placed Hotaru on her desk.

"What the hell happened to her Kakashi!" Sakura ran glowing palms over Hotaru's body and gave Kakashi a death glare. "She has a concussion, several broken ribs one of which has punctured her right lung and her wrist is badly broken, who did this to her!" Kakashi nearly passed out as a wave of nausea came over him at learning what he had unknowingly done to her, and all because he wasn't paying attention. "I did...it was me." Sakura pulled back a chakra infused fist and punched him, the hit sent him through the door, "Get the hell out of my sight Hatake, I'll send a nurse for you when I'm done healing her!" Kakashi walked away dejectedly and went to wait in the Waiting Room. Sakura spent the next hour alone healing Hotaru's ribs and lung, it took another hour to heal her wrist which needed to be set and bandaged up to heal completely all on it's own.

**Don't Trash Talk My Sensei!**

Kakashi knew when Sakura was finished with her, because he heard her screaming at the very same nurse he'd yelled at. "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF TSUNADE HERSELF SAID THAT! GO FIND ME KAKASHI HATAKE! AND YOU! YOU FREAKING KNOW IT ALL HOE BAG! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED SO BEFORE YOU GO TALKING SHIT ABOUT MY SENSEI YOU BETTER MAKE SURE YOU KNOW THE FULL STORY!" The next thing Kakashi heard was a girls shriek and running then he heard Hotaru screaming at someone to let her go and that hell no she wouldn't let go of the little bitches hair. Kakashi flew down the halls following Hotaru's voice until he found her room, inside was Hotaru hanging on to a nurse named Ashley, Hotaru was pulling her hair and kicking her in the side as several security guards were trying to pry her off. The nurse was crying and trying to escape Hotaru's grasp.

"Hotaru let the nurse go." Hotaru stopped kicking momentarily and looked up at Kakashi, she smiled and kicked the nurse one more time before letting go. "Hello, and before you go lecturing me know that she friggin deserved it." Kakashi looked from Hotaru who was being carried back to her hospital bed and strapped down, to the sobbing heap of a nurse called Ashley. "What could that woman have possibly done to deserve your attack?" Hotaru gave the girl another death glare, and spoke up. "Her friend who ran for security said I couldn't speak to you because Sakura said to keep you away, and that bitch decided to put her two cents in and go on about how I should even want to see an abusive bastard like you and how you could have killed me, of course if they knew anything about anything they'd all know that the majority of this could have all been avoided if I'd just told you when I first cracked my ribs and broke my wrist." Kakashi couldn't help but smile a little when Hotaru defended him. "Ok well that doesn't mean you had to attack her Hotaru." Hotaru smiled sheepishly, "Yeah I guess so..." Kakashi went to sit by her as security left the room taking nurse Ashley with them.

"Kakashi, wanna do me a solid and untie me?" Kakashi looked at her and her bound hands and feet. "Sure why not, afterwords we can bust out of this little hospital room and go home, what do you say?" Hotaru was smiling as he untied her. "I'd say definitely if Sakura and Tsunade weren't behind you looking like they'd like to kill us both." Kakashi finished untieing her and began backing towards the window, pulling Hotaru along with him. Hotaru was smiling at Sakura and trieing to avoid Tsunade, Kakashi was sweating and avoiding both the very scary womens glares. "Well this has all been oh so grand...thank you Sakura for healing me, please don't be mad at Kakashi it really wasn't his fault, it was mostly mine, Lady Tsunade good to see you, wish it were on better terms...I regret nothing and that little bitch nurse of yours had it coming, if you have any questions please feel free not to ask me." With that Hotaru jumped into Kakashi's arms and the both flew out the window, Sakura and Tsunade screaming for them both to come back this instant. Tsunade leaned out the window and screamed after them. "I'll SEND ANBU AFTER YOU! YOU HEAR ME HATAKE! GET BACK HERE!" Hotaru held onto Kakashi and laughed as he ran fast and far away from the screaming Hokage.

**Things Get Hot!**

Instead of going directly home, Kakashi headed for his secret spot in the woods Hotaru in tow. "You realize she was probably serious about those Anbu." Kakashi smiled as he sat down with Hotaru still in his lap. "Yes which is why we didn't go home, they won't find us here, theres a barrier around this place that tells people there's nothing here, the only reason you got through is Genma showed you were it is we'll stay here till she calms down, and then we'll go home." Hotaru agreed with the staying there idea, she knew she was in big trouble for beating that nurse. "Oh ok..." She curled up into Kakashi's lap and started dozing as Kakashi pulled out Icha Icha: Violence. "I thought I took those?" Kakashi chuckled at her obvious perplexion at the sight of the book. "You did I bought new ones." Hotaru pouted a little. "Oh ok...hey Kakashi?" Kakashi looked up from his book, "Yeah?" Hotaru fidgeted a little bit and finally looked up at him with a determined look on her face. "It wasn't your fault, any of it I should have told you they were broken so...so don't feel guilty about any of it." Kakashi closed his book and put it away.

"It is my fault I should have controlled myself better, you're just a kid..." At the fierce glare he got from her he corrected himself. "You're a woman and much smaller than myself, I should have payed closer attention and not pushed you so hard, just because you've been training with Genma doesn't mean you can withstand all my hits. I'm sorry for hurting you Hotaru." Hotaru smiled up at him, "What?" Hotaru just kept smiling as she moved to kneel in front of him. "You not only apologized for something you're not at fault for, but you apologized for hurting me and you acknowledge that I'm a girl." Hotaru leaned in and kissed him.

She'd meant it as a little peck, just an innocent thank you kiss, but it quickly went from innocent to heated. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap so she was straddling his thighs. She ran her hands up his chest and entangled them in his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. She pulled back only long enough to tug the hospital gown off and throw it away from her, leaving her clad only in a pair of boy shorts and a lime green bra that had pink elephants all over it. Kakashi ran his hands up her sides and over the top of her bra, with one swift tug her breast were free and out in the open, he leaned down a took her hardened nipple between his teeth, he sucked and nibbled until she was a moaning mess. She grabbed a fistful of Kakashi's hair and pulled his head back and away from her, so she could pull his shirt over his head, he helped all too willingly. She popped the button on his pants open and was sliding the zipper down when Kakashi suddenly stopped her, he reached over and handed her the hospital gown she'd tossed away in the begining of it all. "Wait...wha..." Kakashi helped her pull her bra back up and covered her from view. "There are several Anbu right behind you waiting to hall us off to Tsunade." Hotaru pulled the hospital gown back on and turned around to look at the Anbu. One stepped forward and spoke. "We've been sent by the Hokage, she commanded us to escort you two back to her office."

The Anbu who had spoke sounded suspiciously like Genma, Hotaru's suspicions were confirmed when the Anbu broke protocol and pulled off his mask, revealing it was indeed Genma. Although it was technically breaking the rules it showed that Genma trusted them both when he revealed himself. "I'm sorry we had to interrupt your extra curricular activities but Tsunade was screaming something about, you being a dead man Hatake for beating one of her kunoichi, and you Hotaru are in major trouble for the number you did on that obnoxious nurse Ashley, apparently you broke six of her ribs, she has two black eyes and she's missing a few clumps of hair Tsunade also got wind of the beat down you gave Amber at the movies." Hotaru knew Ashley but couldn't recall an Amber. "Who's Amber?" Genma let out a bark of laughter at her obvious dismissal of Tsunade's wrath, "She's the girl you killed Dr. Frank-N-Furter with." Hotaru's face showed her recognition of the girl. "OHHH you mean that bimbo who had the audacity to call me a slut, how'd Tsunade hear about that?" Genma shrugged. "Hmmm maybe she snitched, oh well whatever." Kakashi picked her up again and they went quietly with the Anbu escort to see Tsunade. In the end Tsunade only threw a few paper weights and a chair at them, they were both on house arrest for two weeks for ignoring the Hokage and Hotaru had pay a fine for beating a civilian and a nurse at the hospital 100 for the nurse who was a kunoichi herself, and 500 for the civilian who never had a chance.

**A/N:MWUAHAHAAHA Anywho...srry for stopping them again lol, next chapter they'll definitely complete the act tho lol **


	18. Hook Ups and Break Ups

**A/N: Well I finally did it, tell me what you think.**

**Hook Ups and Break Ups**:

They managed to escape Tsunade eventually and, also managed to sneak by Sakura who was waiting for them when Tsunade was finished. Kakashi carried Hotaru's happy little self all the way back to the apartment. She realized once they got home that she was covered in dirt and blood from her mini adventure of the day. So instead of jumping Kakashi the moment they walked in the door she ran for the bathroom, she was already washing her hair when Kakashi walked into the bathroom. "Hotaru you didn't really think hiding in the bathroom would save you, did you?" Hotaru smiled to herself as she rinsed the shampoo from her hair, "I would never dare to think such a thing Sen-sei." She rolled the words off her tongue oh so slowly, driving Kakashi mad in the process. Hotaru didn't even flinch when he yanked the pointless curtain aside, she watched in fascination as he stripped his clothes off, slowly revealing the mouth water body beneath the clothes. When he was completely nude he climbed into the shower with her, she handed him the soap, and smiled sweetly. "Would you wash my back Kakashi, I cant reach it completely?" She smiled innocently as he took the offered bar of soap. He grabbed her washcloth from her hands and soaped it up, he rubbed it down her back, past her ass and down her thighs, he slowly dragged it back up her inner thigh until his hand found the curls at the juncture of her thighs. She let out a gasp of arousal as Kakashi rubbed the cloth over her sensitive entrance. When she let a moan slip out he threw the washcloth aside and stood up, she turned around to face him. He backed her into the wall hoisting her legs up, she wrapped them around his waist and held on as he entered her. He put her back to the wall as he slid home, breaking her barrier he froze for a minute giving her time to adjust to his sudden invasion.

He didn't move again until she told him to. "Kakashi..." He pulled out slowly and slammed back in, drawing a whimper from her mouth. He slowed down and slid gently in and out. "I'm not a doll Kakashi I won't break." She nipped at his neck and impaled herself on his shaft, he pulled back and began slamming into her core, she screamed and moaned his name moving her hips to meet each of his thrusts. She felt it building in the pit of her stomach as he kept thrusting, it was heavy and tight and kept building and building until she burst, she saw stars as her body went limp against his, Kakashi slammed into her a few more times before he reached his release too. He gave her a moment to recuperate before letting her down, they finished showering and he picked her up and carried her to his bed. When she tried to get up to grab some clothes, she fell over. "Having trouble Hotaru?" Hotaru turned and glared at him as he lounged gloriously naked on his bed. "Shut up, I blame you." She stuck her tongue out at him and crawled over to his dresser. "It's not my fault I'm so amazing in the sack, it's a natural talent." Hotaru laughed as she flung a pair of boxers at him, she reached in his drawer and grabbed another pair of his boxers to wear, she liked the idea of walking around in only his boxers. Kakashi pulled his boxers on and watched her pull her pair on with an odd smile in place. "What are you smiling at Kakashi?" Kakashi smiled even wider at her question, he had a cute smile it was kind of crooked but it suited him. "I like the way you look in just my boxers." Hotaru smiled and crawled back into the bed, "Me too, now go to sleep." She crawled over to him, wrapped herself around him and fell asleep. Kakashi stayed up and as the sun set he was surprised when his room began to glow, to his great amusement there was an entire battle field of Panda's and Dinosaurs all for a pack of Playdoh and Gummibears, he didn't really have to guess who drew that one. And the same went for the other side of the room that was covered in half naked women and what appeared to be one Shurenai Genma with a scantily clad Hotaru in his lap.

Hotaru was dreaming, she was dreaming about a bunch of rabid Panda's and they were all her minions, and they were attacking the nurse Ashley and the Bimbo Amber, when she was shaken awake. She sat up and smacked her head into Kakashi's who was leaning over her shaking her shoulders. "OW! What! What do you want Kakashi!" Kakashi pointed at her and Genma's masterpiece upon the walls. "Whoa who did that?" Kakashi looked exasperated. "Don't play stupid Hotaru I know it was you and Genma, now could you please explain to me why you're in Genma's lap dressed like that!" Hotaru stifled a giggle as Kakashi pointed excitedly at the drawings. "One, you can't prove it was me. Two, obviously that's not me the girl is wearing a pink bikini and pink go go boots, and her hair is in pigtails, I'd never dress up like that." Kakashi calmed down when she spoke, "Good point." She crawled over to him and kissed him. "You're cute when you panic." She pulled him onto the bed and straddled his hips, she slid her hands over his abs and up his chest, down his arms and grabbed his hands, she placed his hands over her breast as she slowly ground herself into his arousal. She was grinding on him, and running her hands over his chest when the bedroom door flew open and in walked Genma. They both froze, Hotaru with her hands at Kakashi's waist and Kakashi holding her breast in his palms. Hotaru looked from Genma to Kakashi then back to Genma before Kakashi spoke. "Genma this better be good or else I'm going to castrate you, I swear by the five Kages!" Genma sauntered over and picked Hotaru up off Kakashi and carried her out of the room, she had her arms wrapped around her chest to cover herself and was getting ready to kick the shit out of Genma when he spoke. "Tsunade heard about you and Hotaru, her and Sakura will be here in five minutes, I came to help you escape." Kakashi flew out of the room with a shirt for Hotaru, "Put this on Hotaru get your boots and run I'll stop them if I can." Hotaru pulled the shirt on and laughed, "Why are you panicking it's not like she can prove we're fucking Kakashi." Kakashi handed her her boots, "No she can't but that doesn't matter the moment Sakura sees you here she won't believe anything we say, now let's say your at Genma's half naked then they can't really kill me now can they." Hotaru thought about it and agreed. "Good point, come get me when it safe." She pulled on her boots, packed some extra clothes, a few extra weapons and scrolls and left with Genma.

She made it to Genma's right before she heard Sakura start screaming, she felt the urge to go to Kakashi's aid but knew she'd only make it worse. She pulled off her boots and took over Genma's bed, "I don't mind sharing if you don't Genma?" Genma nodded his head no, he didn't mind at all, the moment she hit the pillows she was out. She woke up a few hours later, Genma was hugging her like a teddybear, somehow it wasn't the same as waking up to Kakashi hugging her. She walked over to her bag a pulled out her cellphone.

_Batman: Mufasa?_

_Catwoman: Now? It's 3am._

_Batman:MUFASA!_

_Catwoman: Trunks =o_

She closed her cellphone and pulled out her purple llama love undies, her pink bra, a pair of black jeans and a wifebeater. She tiptoed over to the bathroom and got dressed, she snuck back into the room to get her boots and grab her weapons pouch. She snuck back out of the room, pulled her boots on and climbed out the livingroom window. She made it to Shikamaru's in record time, arriving minutes before Hoshiko did. "Thank glob, I've missed you and I have so much to tell you Imouto!" A half awake Hoshiko just smiled at her and knocked on Shikamaru's door gently. When they heard nothing Hotaru began banging on the door loudly and yelling. "CRADLE ROBBER! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE SHIKAMARU! SLEEPING WITH MY SWEET AN INNOCENT IMOUTO I'LL KILL YOU! YOU BABY RAPE..." The door flew open and Shikamaru grabbed her by the throat and dragged her inside. "Morning Pumpkin!" Hotaru smiled at a very frazzled and groggy Shikamaru. "What the hell are you doing, it's three am!" Hotaru looked at the clock and then back at Shikamaru. "No I never would have guessed, it's so early maybe I should come back a little later." She turned as if to walk away and then stopped. "I realize what time it is Shikamaru, I needed and emergency meeting with Hoshiko, who you so rudely slammed the door shut on in your haste to get me inside, you should probably go let her in now." Shikamaru ran to the front door and pulled it open, letting an extremely confused Hoshiko in. "I'm so sorry Hoshiko I didn't even see you there." After letting Hoshiko in and apologizing profusely Shikamaru, headed for the kitchen per request of both kunoichi to make coffee. "EY SHIKAMARU I WANT PANCAKES! AND SO DOES HOSHIKO HER FAVORITE IS BLUEBERRY!" Shikamaru mumbled under his breathe something along the line of "Troublesome, demonically possessed female" and set to work on making pancakes. Hoshiko smiled at her friend and spoke.

"So what is it that was important enough for a three am visit to Shikamaru's?" Hotaru smiled like an idiot. "I did it." Hoshiko looked confused. "Did what?" Hotaru smiled even wider. "IT...Hosh I did IT! I slept with Kakashi Hatake!" Hoshiko nearly fell out of her seat. "OH MY GOD! WHEN!" Hotaru laughed and began telling her grand tale. " Today, or technically yesterday, and it started in the woods but we were interrupted by ANBU who were ordered to take us to Tsunade because we ran from her at the hospital after I beat a bitch nurse named Ashley, for talking shit about Kakashi abusing me, because I almost died after our fight and yeah...anyways so when we finally got away from Tsunade we went back to the apartment and I went to take a shower and her joined me and...wow just WOW...it was amazing and then we fell asleep, then he woke me up because of these awesome paintings on the walls and then we were getting busy again and Genma showed up and took me away because somehow Tsunade found out about me and Kakashi and she was coming to kill us, or actually mainly Kakashi although now that she realizes I broke the house arrest probably me too...well just make sure to serve Dinosaur cupcakes at my funeral okay...and Panda cookies...and hand out stuffed Dinosaurs in honor of me." Hoshiko just stared in amazement at her friend, "Hotaru what drugs are you on?" Hotaru laughed at her, until she realized Hoshiko was actually serious. "None, I am totally coherent and sober and clean." Hotaru smiled at her friend and sister, "So onto other business how have you been?" Hoshiko snapped out of her daze and beamed at her, "I went on a date with Shikamaru, we went to the park and had a picnic, and then we played tag, and when he walked me home we had a little make out session." Hotaru smiled at her knowingly. "HE LIKES YOU! He thinks you're gorgeous... He wants to kiss you... He wants to hug you... He wants to love you... He wants to smooch you... He wants to hug you!" Hoshiko flew off her couch seat and tackled Hotaru to the ground. "Stop singing about him, if he hears us he's going to think we're bigger retards than he already does. Shikamaru chose that moment to walk back in with their cups of coffee. "Well I can see I'm interupting so I'll get back to the pancakes while you two have fun. Hotaru started cracking up as Hoshiko began banging her head against the hardwood floor.

They drank their coffee, ate their pancakes, and Hotaru snuck back to Genma's after saying her goodbyes. She changed back into her original clothes and crawled into bed just as Genma started waking up. She snuggled into his arms pretending to be asleep as he woke up some more. She was starting to doze off when Genma's bedroom door flew off it's hinges, she flew up out of the bed and had a kunai in her hand before Genma even moved, she was ready to attack whoever came at her, until she realized it was Kakashi in the doorway. "Oh jeeze Kakashi you scared the crap outta me, I was almost sure Tsunade of Sakura was going to come through that door, or even worse Maito Gai." She shuddered at the mention of his name. "Anyways why are you kicking doors do..." She didn't need to finish her sentence because Kakashi suddenly sent Genma flying through the wall, and followed after him. Hotaru was frozen in shock for a minute, then she ran and grabbed her boots, she was pulling her last boot on as she ran after them. She found them outside, Kakashi punching Genma over and over again. "Kakashi stop! Kakashi what the hell, quit trying to kill Genma!" Kakashi stopped for a minute and looked at her angrily. "He's the one who snitched! He told Tsunade about you and me in the wood's and then he told her about you and the theatre too!" Hotaru who had been trying to help Genma stopped trying to help, she looked at Genma who she'd become attached to, and asked him if it was true. "Really? Is he telling the truth Genma!" Genma wasn't even trying to protect his face when she swung her fist at him, she punched him and ran back inside, she grabbed her things and left Kakashi there fighting with Genma, she got to Kakashi and got dressed in her training clothes, she grabbed a bunch of her weapons and threw them all into a bag and headed out. When she got to the training grounds she began punching things, flinging kunai with paper bombs, she blew things up, broke trees with her fists, she re-broke her wrist and after destroying the training grounds and depleting her chakra she collapsed from sheer exhaustion and not being able to bare the pain any more. Kakashi found her unconscious in a bloody, chakra burned heap. He collected her weapons and carried her home,he washed her down, bandaged up her broken wrist and tucked her into bed, he called Sakura to come heal her wrist later on and crawled into bed with her and fell asleep.

**A/N:REVIEW!OR I SHALL SICK A RABID PANDA UPON YOU!**


	19. Realities a Bitch Sometimes?

**A/N: Sooooooooooo...Read and Review...tell me how I did and what you think it would be mucho appreciatededed!**

**Genma Loves Who!**

After the incident with Genma, Hotaru had been unable to train for a few days while her wrist healed, and then she still couldn't train after that period because her and Kakashi were on house arrest. While she was locked in the house with Kakashi, she told him the truth about everything, including how she made up with Hoshiko and how she'd ever become involved with stupid Genma to begin with. When their two weeks of mandatory house arrest were up, a bunch of their friend decided to throw them a party, ok not really they just needed a reason to get piss drunk without being called a bunch of drunks. The party was thrown at a club owned by a fellow ninja, he didn't really card anyone so even Hoshiko and Hotaru got to drink. Everything was going great Kakashi was off in the corner at a table with Anko, Gai, Kurenai and Iruka. Hoshiko was dancing with Shikamaru, while Hotaru danced with surprisingly enough an extremely drunk Shino, who would otherwise never be caught dead dancing. She was about to go over to try and convince Kakashi to come dance when Genma walked through the front door with none other than the Bimbo Amber on one arm and Bitch Nurse Ashley on the other. He sauntered over to Kakashi's table and sat down, Kakashi seemed unaffected by his arrival but Hotaru was anything but. She continued to dance with Shino and even got a little drunk herself. She was happily buzzed when Genma left the two Bimbo's at the table a walked over to her on the dance floor. "Hotaru, dance with me." Genma pulled her away from Shino and received a palm to the face for it, "Let me go Shurenai, I don't want to see your face tonight!" Hotaru turned to walk away but was pulled back. "I'll tell you what have a drink with me, and if you're still pissed at me after that I leave you alone." Hotaru thought it over and agreed. "Fine, but you're buying."

She sat down at an empty table while Genma went to get their drinks, He came back with a bottle of Tequila and two shot glasses. "Finish the bottle with me Hotaru and we can call a truce." Hotaru who was more hurt than angry with Genma to begin with agreed. "Fine, a truce but you still have to make peace with Kakashi and get rid of the Bimbo's you had the audacity to bring here, honestly they're lucky I haven't kicked their asses just for being here." Genma poured them each a shot and laughed at her words, they finished the bottle and were sufficiently drunk, Hotaru got up and decided she wanted to dance some more, Genma was more than willing to dance with her. They got on the dance floor completely oblivious to Kakashi staring holes into the back of their heads, and the two Bimbo's getting up and stomping off in a tiff at being abandoned by Genma. Hotaru danced around and up against Genma, laughing and pulling him close, Genma smiled and pulled her flush against him and leaned in to whisper into her ear. "Follow me Hotaru." Genma grabbed her hand and led her through the crowd, and the back doors he leaned her against the doors and kissed her. Hotaru shoved him away and ran out the doors, Genma followed. As the doors shut Kakashi was already making his way over to Hoshiko and Shikamaru, he pulled her aside and spoke into her ear. "Please go get me Hotaru's coat and bag from the Bartender, and bring them out back I have to go get her." Hoshiko went with Shikamaru to get her things as Kakashi ran out the back door after Genma and Hotaru. He found them instantly, he was pulling Genma off and throwing him as Hoshiko flew out the back door with Shikamaru close behind her.

He couldn't control himself, and she didn't seem to care. She breathed, and her breath was a moan. That only strengthened his resolve as he drove her into the wall and captured her lips. Genma fisted his hands in her hair and ground himself in between her thighs, Hotaru moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body as close to him as she could get, he tasted like the mixture of alcohol they'd both been drinking all night. Genma slipped his hand under her skirt and dipped his fingers into her panties and began rubbing her dripping core. Hotaru moaned louder, Genma swallowed the moan with his kisses. Suddenly Kakashi was there tearing Genma off of her, Hotaru whimpered at the loss of contact and slid drunkenly to the floor. Kakashi threw Genma aside and leaned down to pick up Hotaru, Hoshiko was standing next to the back door of the club with Shikamaru, waiting anxiously with Hotaru's bag and coat. "Kakashi don't get mad at her, she's never like this I don't know what was so different about tonight." Hoshiko handed him Hotaru's things and went back inside with Shikamaru. Kakashi looked sadly at his possible ex-best friend lying on the ground, to Hotaru and just shook his head in sadness. He left Genma there, and took to the rooftops. They were home within minutes, Kakashi made it to the bathroom just as Hotaru began throwing up all the alcohol she'd consumed throughout the night. After emptying her stomach completely and a few added dry heaves Hotaru curled up on the bathroom floor and cried.

She cried because she not only just puked her brains out but she cheated on Kakashi and he didn't even seem mad at her, he just held her hair while she puked, rubbed her back and murmured nonsensical nonsense, and on top of it all he'd saved her from drunkenly fucking Genma. After crying for a little bit she sat up and looked at Kakashi. "Why aren't you yelling at me? I just cheated on you with Genma you should be screaming at me how much you hate me and kicking me out." Kakashi picked her up and walked over to the shower, he began undressing himself and then her while the water heated up, he climbed in with her and started washing her hair. "I am angry, so angry it hurts but it's not completely your fault. I watched you all night, the entire time you danced with Shino and while you drank with Genma and even while you danced with Genma, you were just enjoying yourself up until Genma led you to the back, I watched him kiss you and I would be screaming at you and kicking you out if you had kissed him back, but you didn't you shoved him away, drunk as you were you shoved him away and ran out the door. Now as for what happened in that alley, you were drunk and he took advantage of it so I'm staying somewhat calm, but if you go near Genma again you can just forget about me Hotaru, I like you, I want you all of you but not enough to compete with Genma over you." She started crying again, she turned around and launched herself into his arms and just cried. They finished showering and crawled into bed, he kept her up most of the night screaming his name as he took her again and again, they finally passed out when the sun began to come up.

**Shikamaru Take Me To Wonderland!**

Hoshiko wasn't really in the partying mood when she walked back into the club with Shikamaru, but he convinced her to continue having fun and not let it ruin her night, she knew Hotaru was safe with Kakashi so she could continue partying. She danced and drank some more, she finally decided she was done around 4:30. "Lets go Shikamaru!" Shikamaru who was equally drunk, giggled and led her towards the bar. "Lets go where?" Hoshiko giggled drunkenly. "I dunno...oohhh TAKE ME TO WONDERLAND!" She grabbed her bag from the bartender and they ran out the front doors. "WONDERLAND HERE WE COME!" Hoshiko ran up and down the street spinning herself in circles along the way as Shikamaru struggled to keep up. Wonderland turned out to be Hoshiko's attic, Hotaru had climbed up there one especially boring Saturday and painted the walls to look like a mushroom forest, she had dragged multi-colored bean bags up there, along with a table and a bunch of board games, over the years they had added a few lava lamps, a disco ball attached to the ceiling and a few bookshelves for Hotaru's books, a boombox and the board games. Altogether it was a pretty kickass game/party room of sorts, Hoshiko had named it Wonderland because of Hotaru's mushroom forest on the walls.

Hoshiko lead Shikamaru to Wonderland where they played Twister and had a bean bag war until sunrise, at which they promptly stripped down to their undies and curled up together in a pile of multicolored bean bags, Shikamaru on his back and Hoshiko with her legs thrown over his lap. They slept through the entire day and finally woke up around six o'clock at night. Shikamaru woke up first and couldn't completely remember how he ended up half naked in a bizarre mushroom room full of multi-colored bean bags and a half naked sleeping Hoshiko. He would have been annoyed at his lack of control, if it weren't for the fact that a scantily clad Hoshiko was lying on top of him asleep. Hoshiko started waking up, she opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Mornin'." Shikamaru smiled back. "Mornin' where are we though?" Hoshiko looked around and laughed. "Wonderland." Shikamaru looked at her with an extremely confused expression on his face. "Wonderland?" Hoshiko just laughed some more. "Yes. otherwise known as my attic, Hotaru painted it and decorated it, I named it Wonderland because of the mushrooms." Shikamaru smiled at her, "You're so cute sometimes Hoshiko." He leaned forward and captured her pulled away first. "Why, are you stopping?" Shikamaru smiled at her and moved his hips underneath her, so she could feel his arousal. "If I don't stop now, things will get a little out of hand." Hoshiko smiled at him and ground her hips up against him, eliciting a moan from Shikamaru's lips. "Who says I want you to stop Shikamaru."

Shikamaru didn't need anymore encouragement than that, within minutes he was out of his boxers and, he had her out of her bra and panties. He slid his hand down to her stomach to the juncture of her thighs and slipped first one finger in, then after pumping a few times he added another, as Hoshiko reached between them and grabbed his shaft, pumping her fist up and down from his base to his head. He brought her once with his fingers alone, before stopping her ministrations on his cock. Hoshiko pouted a little, "Why'd you stop me?" Shikamaru chuckled as he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss, while lifting her up and positioning her above his shaft. "You ready for this?" Hoshiko didn't reply she just impaled herself on him, she cried out in a mixture of pain and shock, she went to pull away but Shikamaru held her in place. "Give yourself a minute to adjust, it'll start to feel good in a minute." As he said that she began to feel a little better, soon the pain eased into a warmth that tightened her insides, she moved and felt a jolt of arousal shoot up her spine, Shikamaru helped her move, pulling out and sliding back in, slowly at first but as they both got closer to their peak, they went faster. Shikamaru was slamming into her, and she was pushing her hips down to meet him each time drawing him a little deeper. She felt her orgasm building and building till she burst, she cried out his name as everything went hazy a bright, Shikamaru felt her inner wall clamp down on him as she came, and it sent him over the edge, he slammed into her three more times as he came inside her. They collapsed onto the beanbags in a sweaty heap, and fell asleep while cuddling.

**Kakashi I Think I Love You...**

Hotaru woke to an empty bed, she looked over at the alarm clock and saw it was around noon. She got up out of bed and walked over to the dresser, at first she reached for her own clothes but then she decided to wear Kakashi's boxers again. As she walked out of the bedroom in search of Kakashi she was slightly worried he was mad at her, instead she found him standing in the kitchen looking in the open fridge. She walked up and hugged him from behind. "Mornin' you know you can't cook so why rummage through my fridge Hatake." Kakashi turned around, lifted her off the floor and placed her on the counter, he stood between her legs and kissed her. "Your fridge huh?" He nibbled at her throat, as she laughed at his reply. "Yes, my fridge Sensei since you can't cook." She stuck her tongue out at him, and giggled at her joke. "I guess you're right huh." Hotaru pulled him closer to her for a kiss. "Yes, now go grab me a frying pan, a bowl, fork, plate, spatula and the pancake mix I'll make us pancakes, bacon and eggs for breakfast." Kakashi kissed her again and went to do her bidding. She mixed up the pancake mix and whip up a pile of pancake, scrambled eggs and bacon for them both, they sat down to eat. "I forgot the syrup." She got up to get it, but Kakashi stopped her. "Let me get it." Hotaru sat back down and waited, she jumped when she felt something hit her left nipple, she looked down to see that Kakashi had dribbled syrup on her. She was wondering what was up when his lips were suddenly there licking and sucking the syrup off. Hotaru threw her head back and moaned. "Our foods going to get cold Kakashi." Kakashi put the syrup down and pulled her off the chair and onto the floor. "We can microwave it later."

Kakashi lay her on the tile and began pulling his clothes off, as she shimmied out of his boxers. He was about to unbutton his pant when she pulled his boxers off, he left the pant alone and lowered his face between her thighs. "What are you do..." She screamed his name out when he ran his tongue over her entrance. She forgot any embarrassment and was urging him on. He worked her over with his tongue, licking and sucking her nub, she moaned and screamed his name as he brought her not once but twice. She finally couldn't handle it anymore, "Kakashi please..." Kakashi stopped his ministrations, and smirked. "Please what Hotaru?" Hotaru cried out as he ran his tongue over her again, "Stop! And just fuck me already!" Kakashi laughed at her and started to unbutton his pants to do just that. By the time they were done breakfast was ice cold and they didn't even have the energy to get up off the floor. Hotaru curled up next to Kakashi and smiled happily, and then reality smacked her in the face. "Oh fuck." Kakashi looked down at her, and watched as she sat up and began to panic. "Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!" She ran into the room and started getting dressed, she was pulling her jeans on when Kakashi walked in the room. "Hotaru calm down, whats wrong?" Hotaru started pulling her clothes out of the drawers and throwing them on the bed. "Nothing...everything...me...it's...ugh I'm so stupid!" She ran over to the closet and pulled out her bags and started shoving her clothes into them. "HOTARU!" She froze and looked at Kakashi. "What's wrong, why are you packing and panicking?" She dropped everything and sat down on the floor, looking lost and like she was about to cry. "Kakashi I think I love you." Then she did start crying.

**A/N: Dun Dun DUHHHH! Cliffhanger! Review Bitchez!**


	20. But I Don't Want To Be A Stripper!

**But I Don't Want To Be A Stripper!**

Hotaru sat there crying, as Kakashi walked over to her. She expected him to leave, run actually at her words what she didn't expect was laughter. She immediately stopped crying and looked up at him, he was laughing as he walked over to her side. She picked up a shoe and chucked it at his head, "I don't see what the hell you're laughing at Kakashi, I'm fucking serious!" He kneeled down and picked her up off the floor, "I'm laughing because it's perfectly fine for you to be falling in love with me Hotaru, in fact I'm glad you are because I fell for you the day you attached yourself to me begging for me to save you from Hoshiko who you pissed off only God knows how, I fell even harder when you actually beat me in a sparring match. And I fell for you completely when you gave me something you can never give another man." He kissed her with those last words. She wrapped her arms around him and held on tightly.

Genma showed up later with a scroll in hand, Hotaru answered the door and when she saw it was Genma she slammed it shut. Genma tried to stick his foot in the door but wasn't quick enough, "Hotaru open the door!" He kicked the door until Kakashi opened it. "She doesn't want to talk to you Genma leave." Kakashi went to close the door, but this time Genma got his foot in before it shut. "I would go away if I wasn't here with a mission scroll for me and Hotaru plus one." Kakashi opened the door and gave Genma a death glare. "Let me see that." Genma handed over the scroll and waited patiently. Hotaru walked over and peeked at the scroll over Kakashi's shoulder. "Says here Genma I get to pick the other Shinobi that goes with us on this mission." Genma looked at Hotaru, "Yes Hotaru you do get to pick our other teammate." Hotaru smirked at Genma, "In that case I pick Kakashi, problem solved you can leave now we'll meet you at the north gates in an hour." Hotaru shoved him out and slammed the door before he could say another word. She turned smiling brightly to Kakashi, "So what are the details of this mission?" Kakashi read over the scroll and stiffened in annoyance. "You're not going to like it." Hotaru just kept smiling, "It can't be all that bad, I'm sure I'll be fine." Kakashi rolled the scroll back up. "You have to go undercover as a stripper..." One minute she was smiling at Kakashi, the next she was out the door headed for the Hokages Tower.

"Tsunade why the hell are you sending me on a mission like this!" Tsunade looked up from her desk at the pissed off kunoichi who had just barged into her office. "Because I can Hotaru, I am Hokage and I chose you for this mission." Hotaru walked closer to Tsunade. "Can't you send someone else, someone better at this kind of thing like Ino or Anko Sensei?" Tsunade pulled out her sake and poured them oth a glass before speaking, "I'm sorry Hotaru, Team Asuma is away on a mission with Team Gai, Team Kurenai is split up at the moment with Kurenai being pregnant and can you even picture Hinata giving someone a lap dance? Sakura is needed at the Hospital and if I sent Anko on this mission she'd slit someones throat the moment they touch her." Hotaru sat down in defeat, she knew Tsunade was right. "Ok I'll do it, with a few conditions though." Tsunade sipped her sake and listened. "Kakashi is my superior not Shurenai Genma, I want Hoshiko to come on this mission too along with one more Shinobi of her choosing and Kakashi is leader in general on this mission." Tsunade mulled it over and finally agreed. "Very well take your scroll and go alert Hoshiko on her new mission."

Hotaru left without even touching her glass, she took to the roof tops and was at her old home in minutes. She ran up the front steps, she pulled the spare key out of the cactus she had named Pablo and unlocked the door. "Imouto where are you!" She ran through the house and found it was empty, she was about to leave when she heard a thump from the attic. "Wonderland!" She ran up stairs and pulled the attic stairs down, she ran in figuring Hoshiko was upstairs cleaning. "Hey Imouto we have a...ahhhhh my eyes!" Hotaru fell backward and down the stairs while trying to escape the sight she'd just seen. She had sadly just walked in on one very naked, Shikamaru and Hoshiko. She got up off the floor and ran down stairs to wait for Hoshiko and Shikamaru. "I'll just wait for you down here, we have a mission by the way!" A few minutes and several thumps later, fully clothed Hoshiko and Shikamaru came downstairs to talk to Hotaru.

"Hello...as I was saying before I was scarred for life, we have a mission, an undercover mission as strippers, I've picked my team mate and you get to pick one too, we're supposed to leave in about an hour but take your time knowing Kakashi we'll be leaving in three."Hoshiko didn't speak, she didn't move really, she fainted...passed out from shock. "Uhmmm...Hosh?" Shikamaru caught her before she hit the ground, they fanned her face and Hotaru smacked her a little before she finally woke up. Hoshiko turned to Shikamaru who was still holding her up. "Come with me Shikamaru?"

They all went their separate ways to pack, they met up at the North Gates three hours later than planned, Genma was pissed to say the least. Nobody really cared, and Genma was told to shut up immediately seeing as Kakashi was now the leader of the pack. "We'll stop over in Suna on our way to Iron Country to pick up new clothes for your undercover roles ladies. When we get to Iron City we'll split up Shikamaru, Genma and I will stay in a nearby Motel, while you girls will be staying at the club it's called The Green Pixie, we will redevous in the private rooms while posing as customers for a private dance. You must alternate between us all if it's the same guy over and over people will get suspicious, no one is to know you aren't really strippers the owner is the only one who knows the truth. Hotaru your codename is Ai*****, Hoshiko yours is Hanako*****, Shikamaru you are Hiromasa*****, Genma you are Nozomu* and I'll be Arashi***** learn these names well because once we get there we are no longer Konoha Ninja, not until the mission is done. Be on your gaurd at all times, the reason the owner hired us is three of his girls have been found murdered outside his club, he suspects it's one of the customers it's our jobs to find the man or women responsible and stop them." After their briefing on the mission they set out for Suna.

**A/N: I realize this chapter is a jumbled mess but its the best I could pull off, I realized my story was going nowhere plot wise so I've put in the beginnings of a plot. Bare with me it'll get better ...I PROMISE!**

_**Ai*- means Love**_

_**Hanako*- means Flower Child**_

_**Hiromasa*- means Wise & Straightforward**_

_**Nozomu*- means Desire**_

_**Arashi*- means Storm**_


	21. Dude Looks Like A Lady :D

**A/N: SO...I hope this goes better Im still trying to get an actual plot going instead of random plotless chaos so tell me what you think!**

**Shopping Can Be Oh So Fun...or Not**

It was a three day run to Suna, when they finally got there everyone was happy for different reasons, Hoshiko and Hotaru because they could finally take a nice hot shower, Shikamaru and Kakashi because they no longer had to stop the girls from trying to kill Genma, Genma because he could get away from the girls while they all shopped. The moment they got into Suna they all got Hotel rooms Kakashi and Hotaru in one and Shikamaru and Hoshiko in the adjoining bedroom, Genma was S.O.L. and got to sleep on a couch. The girls went with their guys to go buy "Stripper" clothes, they needed help seeing as neither girl knew what a stripper wore to begin with, Genma stayed at the hotel and slept.

"What the hell is that!" Hotaru looked at the skimpy outfit in Kakashi's hands with great disdain, to her eyes it looked like a bunch of nothing but to a knowledgeable Kakashi it was a many strapped outfit, the bottoms were simple knot at the hips bikinis as to where the top was much more elaborate, it had straps that went through a series of hoops and tied all together in the center to make an intricate pattern that barely covered her breast. "It's an outfit for you to try on Hotaru, quit being so obstinate." Hotaru picked up the strappy top, "Even if I agreed to this I wouldn't even know how to get the damn thing on Kakashi, I need something that doesn't scream stripper but is stripper worthy." Kakashi left the dressing room and went in search of an outfit, she would possibly agree on. He came back as Hoshiko exited her stall to show her outfit she'd decided on, it was a lustier version of a Geisha. Hoshiko wore a black and white satin kimono with intricate red butterfly going up the left side, it hit her at mid thigh. Underneath she wore a red chemise, and under the chemise she wore a black lacy set of lingerie, she bought a white fan with black and red butterflies and a pair of deco-rational chopsticks for her hair, with some modifications they doubled as thin blades Hoshiko could easily work with. Hotaru forgot her pissyness over her outfit choosing as she watched the way Shikamaru's eyes followed her sister hungrily as she browsed the many shoes to find a pair to go with her Slutty Geisha outfit.

Kakashi handed her several outfits which she took into her dressing room to consider, she tried on a naughty nun outfit and found it too sacrilegious, she tried on the naughty school girl and found it very cliche, next was a police vixen although she liked the baton and the idea of beating someone with it she didn't really like the latex suit. She looked over the others and was close to giving up and taking the naughty school girl outfit when she realized she could make her own ensemble. She dropped the outfits and went in search of the things she wanted, her outfit was a women in disguise as a gentleman. She grabbed a cane, top hat, glasses, a tuxedo and for underneath the tux she chose lacy red boy shorts and a black and red lacey corset that clasped together in the front. She walked over to the shoes and was looking for a pair of black slippers when she fell in love with a pair of knee high black lace up heeled boot with red ribbons for laces she grabbed the boots and went to pay for it all. She argued with the guy at the check out counter for a minute about choosing multiple pieces from different outfits, but after a death glare or three from Hotaru and the threat of castration with a rusty kunai the man wisely rang her up and sent her on her merry way. She waited outside for Hoshiko, Shikamaru and Kakashi had asked for their bra and underwear sizes and disappeared as the girls payed. After waiting for fifteen minutes outside the store Hoshiko and Hotaru decided to go on their own adventure.

They went to buy make up and hair care products which Hoshiko swore they'd need for their job. Hotaru fought valiantly against the idea of make-up but admitted her defeat moments later when Hoshiko pointed out that they weren't kunoichi anymore they were now strippers a whole nother species in and of itself. After stocking up on make up they walked over to a little cafe and had lunch, they finished lunch and decided to head back to the hotel. They got back and found their boys waiting...well Shikamaru was waiting Kakashi on the other hand was shoving a duct taped Genma into a closet. "Hello, what the hell is going on?" Hoshiko and Hotaru dropped their many bags on the floor and stood arms crossed and waiting. Kakashi smiled as Shikamaru spoke. "In the next room are three women, one to help you learn the basics of stripping, another to give you manicures and pedicures via request of Hoshiko, and the other to help you wax." Hotaru who was frowning already at the thought of stripping and nails, gave Shikamaru and Kakashi a death glare at the mention of waxing. Hoshiko stood their in disbelief as Hotaru bolted out the still open door, she skipped the elevator and ran for the stairs. She was down to the second floor by the time Kakashi caught her, he threw her over his shoulder and carried her kicking and yelling back upstairs. She was calm and simply glaring when he walked into the separate room and deposited her on the bed next to Hoshiko who was waiting patiently. "Hotaru it's not so bad, just calm down." Hoshiko spoke trying to comfort her sister, but only received a cold glare in response, Kakashi walked out closing the door behind him leaving Hoshiko and Hotaru to the mercy of the three women the boys had arranged to help the girls. An hour and many of Hotaru's screams later the waxing woman left, five hours later the dance lady left and an hour after that the nail lady left too. Hoshiko carried out Shikamarus bag and brought Hotaru's bag into her room, she walked back out and carried all their bags in the room and handed Kakashi a letter from Hotaru before closing the door and locking it.

_Kakashi,_

_Fuck You :)_

_H._

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh at Hotarus note, it was so her and so obviously a taunt of the letter he left for her the morning he left. Kakashi sent Shikamaru to the room with their dinner and the two bags of underwear they'd bought for the girls outfits. Hoshiko opened the door at his knock took the food and bags and walked back into the room, Kakashi caught a brief glimpse of Hotaru on the bed before she jumped up and slammed the door shut locking it. He knew he'd be receiving the cold shoulder for the rest of their stay in Suna if he didn't find a way to redeem himself soon. He found his means of redemption as he was letting Genma at Shikamarus insistence out of the closet. He walked over to the door and knocked. "Hotaru I'm sorry, I'm an ass please forgive me. And ass a sign of peace and payment for your pain Genma has volunteered to spar with you." Genma who was still taped up, couldn't argue and was therefor unheard as he screamed no. Hotaru climbed out of bed and walked over to the door and listened as Kakashi apologized and offered Genma up as a punching bag to make her happy. "You're still sleeping with Shikamaru, I want coffee and Hoshiko does too along with coffee icecream and chocolate covered pretzels, plus a stuffed Dinosaur, I want a rainbow T-rex, until you bring us these things you will not be forgiven. Much to Hotaru's great amusement they had their coffee, icecream, and pretzels within minutes Kakashi disappeared for several hours and returned with not one but two stuffed Dinosaurs a rainbow T-rex and a purple Pterodactyl for her. She smiled like an idiot and basically forgave him for all crimes committed that day. "Great I shall kill Genma tomorrow, in the meantime you can help me pack and help me practice my routine for the club."

**The Green Pixie**

They spent three more days in Suna, Hoshiko and Hotaru practicing every moment they could, Genma being beaten by Hotaru so badly he spent the next three days hiding in the closet just to be safe. On their third day they packed, checked out and set off for the Iron City and a club called The Green Pixie. They split up as they entered the city, the guys heading for the nearby motel and the girls for the club. The girls arrived just before sunset and were immediately ushered in and pu on stage to try out. After a first attempt at the pole, Hotaru quickly realized she would need to practice more before she had it down pat, she was much better off the pole and according to Kakashi amazing at lap dances, to her amazement Hoshiko was a natural on the pole. The manager of the club was satisfied with their skills and took them to meet the other girls. "They don't know I hired you guys, so not a word you're just girls new to town. There're are five other girls, I used to have nine girls total but three of them were killed outside the club and the other got spooked and left town, now it's just Amane, Chiharu, Etsuko, Hazuki and the star of this place, the Green Pixie herself Midori. Who shall I introduce you two as?" Hotaru spoke for them both, "Im Ai and my Imouto is Hanako." The man smiled at their names and let them into a the dressing room where the girls were getting ready. "Girls these two ladys are Hanako and Ai, they're our new girls. Hazuki show them Haru and Koemi's old room they'll be staying there." He turned to walk out but was stopped by the girl, Hotaru assumed was Midori. "Do they even know what their doing, I don't want them messing up my show and embarrassing us." He turned and smiled at her, "Relax Midori, they know what they're doing just explain how much they charge for a lap dance, show them the private rooms for private dances and point them to their stages." He left after that, leaving them with the glaring Midori. "Figure it out for yourselves newbies, and stay the hell out of my way!" With that said Midori stomped away and left the dressing room, the girls all stepped up to introduce themselves immediately.

A petite blonde in a blue robe with ice blue eyes stepped up first, "I'm Etsuko a.k.a. The Naughty Schoolgirl, don't mind Midori she's a bitch to everyone", next was a busty brunette with startling lilac eyes. "I'm Amane a.k.a. The Mistress of Pain, pleased to meet you." after Amane was a dark, pale girl with piercing grey eyes and long blood red ringlets. "I'm Chiharu a.k.a. The Gothic Lolita, pleasure to meet you Hanako and Ai." And finally there was Hazuki, a petite woman with black wavy curls and dark brown almost black eyes "I'm Hazuki obviously a.k.a. The Sexy Gypsy, I'll show you guy's your room, the kitchen, your hair and make-up tables, the private rooms and point out your stage, I'll explain the routines to you and you can talk to Tetsu our sound guy about your music for your guyses performance, the when were done with all that you can show us your routine." Hotaru and Hoshiko went along with the enigmatic girl and memorized everything she told them, right down to the fact that a lap dance was a hundred bucks a pop unless in the private rooms then it was two fifty for an hour and if they wanted more the girls chose their own prices. At the outraged look on Hotaru's face Hazuki pointed out that not everyone did that it was an option not mandatory. After pausing at the sound guys office to discuss their music Hotaru and Hoshiko went to drop their things in the room and change to perform for the girls. Hotaru chose _Aerosmiths Dude looks Like a Lady _as her song and Hoshiko chose _Cobra Starships Good Girls Go Bad _as her song and they took turns performing for the girls, they got a few pointers and the girl were more than willing to help Hotaru with her pole work. They were told by a the bartender that the club was opening in ten minutes so they should go get ready, Hotaru and Hoshiko changed into their outfits. Hotaru sat patiently as Hoshiko did her own hair and make up, Hazuki walked by and smiled at her. "Ai aren't you going to do your make-up?" Hotaru smiled sheepishly. "I don't know how, Hanako always does my make-up for me, the most I can do is my hair." Hazuki smiled brightly. "Well I'm done I can do your hair while Hanako does your make-up that way we'll be done on time." Hotaru agreed, albeit reluctuantly to being made up by the two girls. In the end Hotaru didn't even recognize herself, her red hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and tucked into her top hat, her dark brown eyes were shadowed by smokey brown and black eye shadow, she had red eye liner on to make them pop out and her lips were lined in red and the color of heart blood. She looked like a whole nother woman, all the girls performed solo at one point and then they all performed together for the rest of the night, they had two breaks in between sets in which the girl would alternate between resting and going out to entertain the clients. Hotaru was the fourth to perform, Hoshiko was second.

Kakashi entered the Green Pixies as Hoshiko was coming out to perform, he couldn't help but chuckle as Shikamaru who had showed up with Genma twenty minutes earlier stared hungrily after the girl. He listened as Good Girls Go Bad came on the speakers, while she waltzed out, twirling herself in circles around the pole in the center. She gyrated her hip suggestively in Shikamaru direction as she began to lower the front zipper on her kimono, slowly revealing the chemise beneath. She pressed her back against the pole, sliding down the front while she unzipped it completely, she dropped the Kimono on the floor where she'd previously dropped her fan. She swung up on the pole and twirled around she dropped to the floor as she slid the chemise down past her waist revealing her black bra and panties underneath just as her song ended. She smiled, picked up her clothes and stared walking away as the guys called out for her to take it all off. The sound guy came on over the speaker. "That was one of our two new girls give a shout for our lovely Hanako The Slutty Geisha." The guys all shouted out for her, until the next girl came onto the stage, they all screamed for her, the sound guy introduced her as Midori The Green Pixie. Her performance was fast paced, she thrived off the attention she got, and was much less graceful than Hoshiko had, been but her vulgarity and lack of self respect made up for her lack of grace, she got much more attention as she quickly lost all her clothes except for the strappy green heels. He knew the moment Hotaru was coming on stage, the stage went black and Dude Looks Like A Lady came on, it was so perfect for her performance Kakashi was amazed she thought of it, of course she would she was just that much of a smart ass.

The song was playing as she walked out cane in hand, she walked with cane, twirled it around and used it to tip off her own hat, revealing her face and red hair, she swung her hips to the beat while unbuttoning the shirt she wore, she slid the jacket off, and swung herself up on the pole slowly grinding into it, before sliding down to slip off the pants. She swung back onto the pole and twirled around a few times before losing the shirt, leaving her in the corset, boy shorts and boots. She continued moving to the beat of the music smiling at the crowd as she unclasped the corset, she kept the smile on but he could see the tension in her body as she worked on the clasps, she was halfway through the clasps when the song ended. The guys all cried out for her to finish, she just winked, blew a kiss and left the stage with her clothes. Kakashi found himself rock hard from just watching her dance. He planned on getting her for a private dance, but Genma beat him to it. He watched as Genma pulled her towards the private rooms, Hotaru turned searching for him. Their eyes locked just before Genma pulled her in the room, Hotaru smiled and then tripped Genma Kakashi watched as Genma fell, he watched as she pulled her leg back and kicked him in the head, knocking him out, he watched with a giant grin as Hotaru left Genma laying there unconscious and walked towards him. He sat down and waited as she walked up to him. She leaned in and whispered, "Hello Sen-sei, would you like some company?"

**A/N:Soooooooo tell me what you think! :D R&R Plz!**


	22. I Have A Name You Know!

**A/N: Sooo I kno I haven't updated in a while, been busy...anywho here it is hope you like it :D**

**R&R Plz! or I shall have to bite you...and we don't want that, not at all. Because Cannibalism is frowned upon in modern day society.**

**I Have A Name You Know!**

_"Hello Sen-sei, would you like some company?"_

If it was even possible, Kakashi's jaw dropped even farther to the floor, he quickly shut is gaping jaw and followed her to one of the semi-private rooms. She walked in ahead of him and indicated for him to take a seat on the only chair in the room while she walked over to an intercom on the far left wall. "Hey Mr. Music Man play my Dinosaur HitList." She let go of the intercom button and turned to Kakashi as the music guy replied. "You got it Ai." She began to dance as Creep by Radiohead came on over the rooms speakers, she swirled her hips to the music while running her hands down her body and over her hips then back. She climbed onto his lap and began giving him a lap dance as Closer by Nine Inch Nails came on. She was grinding her hips against Kakashi's when she leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"There are five other girls besides me and Hosh, Amane, Chiharu, Etsuko, Hazuki and the star of this place, the Green Pixie herself Midori...she ain't much of a Pixie if you ask me, she's kind of a bitch and she makes me want to kick a puppy." Hotaru leaned backwards and began unclasping her corset top, she dropped it and returned to grinding on Kakashi. "There is a guy who manages the music his name is Tetsu, he lives aways from the club, the only ones who stay here past closing really are the girls and the manager, we haven't met the man who hired us yet, I'm assuming he's the owner and will make his grand appearance later. The music guy and manager seem harmless enough, but I'll check them out some more later on. Thats all for now, you can compare info with Shikamaru later on." With that her song ended and she climbed off Kakashi's lap, she went to grab her discarded top when Kakashi pulled her back onto his lap, he pushed his hardened arousal into her as he fiercely claimed her lips, he ran his hands up her body, grasping her hair he pulled her head back so he could devour her neck. She moaned and ground herself into his rock hard arousal. "Ka..ka...shiii." She groaned his name as he claimed one of her hardened nipples between his teeth, pinching the other between his fingers and rolling the sensitive nub. Hotaru was at her limit, she realized if she didn't stop him she'd throw him on the floor of that dirty room and screw his brains out. She pushed him back and got up, " No more Kakashi." She began to get dressed as Kakashi looked on in bewilderment. "What wrong Hotaru?" She turned at him with a frown in place, "We're out of character and risking the mission, I keep calling us all by our actual names and it could blow our cover! Plus it's kind of skeevy to sleep with you in a strip club." Kakashi realized she was right but couldn't help but chuckle at her last words. "Skeevy?" Hotaru turned to him and kicked him in the shin, "You get my point!" Kakashi rubbed his now sore shin a smiled at her, "Ok...Ai we shall only address one another with our codenames agreed?" Hotaru smiled brightly at him and nodded, "Good, now Ai how much do I owe you?" Kakashi payed her the obscene amount and headed back out just as the girl they called The Gothic Lolita came running up to Hotaru, "Ai it's time to set up for you second act, you're on in fifteen minutes." Hotaru smiled at Kakashi and ran backstage to prepare.

Hotaru refused to let them put anymore make-up on her, in fact she washed everything off, she started curling her hair when Amane walked up to her, "You'll never be done in time, you can switch spots with me if you want I can run and tell Tetsu about it right now." Hotaru smiled gratefully at her, "Thanks that would help alot." Amane went to tell Tetsu about the switch and Hotaru took the extra time to add something extra under her outfit after she finished curling her hair. She added a white G-string on under her boyshorts and put the white dress shirt back on along with the glasses. She watched as all the girls went on to perform, until she was up. She walked over to the stage that Amane indicated as her's for her last dance. She began to walk out as the beat started up.

Genma woke up just as Kakashi walked out of the private room with Hotaru, he held himself in check resisting the urge to punch something as he watched her smile at Kakashi and run after a girl who they called The Gothic Lolita, Genma picked himself at waltzed over to sit next to the stage he knew Hotaru would be performing on. Genma was smiling cheekily as the music started and a girl walked out, he and everyone else had expected Hotaru but instead The Mistress of Pain waltzed out. Genma turned to see the worried look on Kakashi's face and then a similar one on Shikamaru's, Genma watched as Kakashi got up and moved to the last stage and sat down to wait, he grew annoyed as he realized that Hotaru would probably appear there seeing as it was where the girl on her stage had first appeared. Genma got up to go over there, but was shot a death glare by Kakashi and decided to stay where he was.

When Hotaru didn't come on stage but instead the girl who had performed last the first time round did Kakashi had worried, until Hoshiko came out and danced as planned, he realized if there was any trouble Hoshiko wouldn't be onstage so he moved to the last stage guessing immediately that Hotaru would be taking the girls place as last performance of the night. He wasn't disappointed he knew it was her the moment the song started to play, it was Hotaru's favorite Pornstar by Faster Pussycat. He watched intently as she waltzed out in her boots and the dress shirt, after looking her over he realized why she switched spots with the girl, Hotaru's red hair was naturally curly and now with some extra help, a mass of curls that looked great on her. He watched as she danced onto the stage, smiling at him as she swung her hips along with the song. He watched intently as she hooked her hands in her shorts and began sliding them dow and pulling them back on taunting the audience. She pulled the shirt off and threw it aside, and immediately started on the corset, she lost that next. After spinning around on the pole some she slid the shorts slowly down her hip, all the while grinding her hips along to the beat. She lost the shorts, revealing a white G-string just as her song ended. She quickly gathered her clothes and walked off the stage.

She felt alive, and she couldn't name the other feelings part of it was definitely because of the look on Kakashi's face as she danced. She had just finished changing when Hoshiko walked up behind her, "That was amazing! You were amazing!" Hotaru turned smiling at her best friend and sister, "Thanks you did great too!" Her smile faltered as she saw a man walking straight for them, she couldn't sense any chakra coming from him, but she got an eerie vibe off the man just by looking at him. He looked up and saw her watching him, he smiled as she stepped around Hoshiko to put herself in between him and her team mate. "Ai no need to be worried, I'm Tatsuo the man who hired you, please follow me to my office where we can speak in private." Hotaru didn't trust him at all, but could see no way out of following him, so making sure to stay in between him and Hoshiko at all times as she followed.

They were led to a office next to the managers office, Hotaru looked around her eyes landing greedily on the mans bookshelves full of books. Tatsuo laughed as he caught the envious look on the kunoichi's face as she looked at his books. "You are more than welcome to borrow them at any time Kunoichi." Hotaru stopped staring at the books longingly and looked at the man, "I have a name, all you need to do is ask it Tatsuo-san." He laughed at the obvious scorn in her voice as she spoke. "Tell me little Kunoichi, what is your name?" Hotaru didn't want to answer him, in fact all she wanted to do was wipe that smile off his face. "I am Hotaru Kyoshi a Konaha Kunoichi, can you say the same Tatsuo-san?" She smiled knowingly as he stopped smiling at her words, "I guess not Tatsuo-san...well in case you were wondering I have four other team members her with me, Hosh..." He stopped her from speaking any further when he threw a Kunai at Hoshiko, Hotaru didn't think she just reacted she tackled her friend to the ground as Hoshiko threw up her arms to block the kunai, the kunai hit Hotaru in the shoulder embedding itself in her shoulder. Tatsuo picked her up and flung her across the room as he reached for Hoshiko, Hotaru saw his hands glowing, she knew if he touched her friend she'd be out cold, she lunged at him taking him mid-torso but she was too late, his fingers hit her friends temple just as she hit him. Hoshiko was out, and Hotaru wasn't in much better shape, he caught her as she tackled him, they landed next to the unconscious Hoshiko. Tatsuo reached around and shoved the kunai deeper into her shoulder, eliciting a shriek of pain from her lips. She was wondering why no one had come to help when Tatsuo let her know. "Little Kunoichi, if you're waiting for your friends they aren't coming this room is sound proof." Hotaru glared at him as she pulled her head back to head butt him, she slammed her head into his as he shoved the kunai even deeper, she screamed louder and nearly passed out from the pain, but seeing her friend lying there unconscious she refused to give in. Hotaru climbed off the man she had knocked out with a headbutt and pulled the kunai out of her shoulder, she crawled over to Hoshiko and tried to wake her up, she knew she needed Kakashi but she didn't want to leave Hoshiko alone. She was struggling on what to do when there was a knock at the door, soon after Hazuki walked in. "Oh my goodness Ai, what happened!" Hotaru looked at Hazuki and laughed, "Tatsuo here attacked me and Hanako." Hazuki frowned, "No, impossible...if he attacked you where is he?" Hotaru looked at the unconscious man, "He's the guy laying there out cold." Hazuki looked at the man and shook her head. "That's not Tatsuo, Ai I don't know who he is but he's definitely not Tatsuo." Hotaru looked from the man to Hazuki and frowned, she realized quickly she was in trouble as her vision began to fade, "Hazuki I need you to go get me my bag, if I'm unconscious when you get back just look for a blank scroll with a red ribbon, all you need to do is wipe some of my blood on it and help will come, please do this quickly!" Hazuki jumped up and ran downstairs to find the scroll just as Hotaru passed out.

Kakashi had just walked into his hotel room when Hotaru's scroll activated, he ran out the door at the same time Genma and Shikamaru did. They got to the club within minutes, Genma tried the club door but it was locked, he turned to tell Kakashi and just barely dove out of the way as Kakashi launched a Chidori at the door. They all ran through the hole Kakashi had blasted into the clubs wall. "HOTARU!" He tried to sense her chakra signature or even Hoshiko's but he found nothing, Kakashi called out to her and became progressively more and more agitated when she didn't answer, he summoned Pakkun and told him to find her. "Kakashi I don't have a scent to go on." Kakashi told Genma to search the perimeter and Shikamaru to start searching for her and Hoshiko downstairs while he checked upstairs, "She smells like me Pakkun, she was very close to me tonight." Pakkun set off to wherever he smelled Kakashi's scent, he led Kakashi around the club, into the private room and then to Hotaru's dressing table where the scent ended. "Your scent ends here Kakashi, but there is a female scent here that I can follow." Kakashi followed Pakkun as he ran towards the scent, Kakashi followed Pakkun to an office above the club, there he found Hoshiko and Hotaru unconscious, there was an unconscious man and a frantic stripper there too. "What happened?" The girl took one look at Kakashi and whimpered before making a run for the door. Kakashi caught her easily and asked his question again, "What happened to them!" Hazuki was petrified but she told him what she could, "Ai and Hanako came upstairs with this guy, the one out cold next to Ai. I came up here to check on them when they didn't come back and I found them like this, Ai was still awake when I walked in she told me to go get her bag and put her blood on that scroll if she wasn't awake, so I did but she was out when I came back and then you showed up, she thought he was Tatsuo the clubs owner, but he's not I've never seen that man here before." Kakashi let her go and sent Pakkun to get Genma and Shikamaru while he started to tie the man up, Kakashi was picking up Hotaru when Genma and Shikamaru got there with Pakkun. "Thank you Pakkun, you can go now." Pakkun disappeared in a poof of smoke, Shikamaru picked up Hoshiko and waited for Kakashi to speak again. "Nozomu stay here and guard the prisoner while Hiromasa and I take Hanako and Ai to the hospital, Kakashi and Shikamaru headed out as the girl Hazuki started to babble, "Hey you can't just take them! How do I even know that you're not gonna go kill them and dump their bodies somewhere!" Kakashi ignored her and left with Shikamaru following close behind.

Genma stood there listening to her shriek for a few minutes before deciding he preferred her unconscious, he clocked her upside the head with a book. "Oh joy, beautiful silence."

Hotaru came to snuggled up in a cocoon of blankets, she sat up flinging the blankets to the floor and ran for the first door she saw, on the other side of the door was Kakashi and Shikamaru. "Wheres' Hoshiko!" Shikamaru turned beat red and turned away from her, while Kakashi got up and walked her back to the room. "She's sleeping still and you're naked, so lets go back in the room and talk." Hotaru walked back into the room and started ransacking the drawers, which she quickly discovered held Kakashi's clothes, she had a shirt on and was pulling her boots on as she hopped towards the door past an amused and worried Kakashi. "Hotaru where do you think you're going?" Hotaru paused to look back at Kakashi, "I'm going to kill that sneaky son of a bitch who stabbed me, before he get's away!" Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, "You mean the one Genma has tied to a chair back at the club?" Hotaru who had been slowly inching her way towards the door stopped, "Oh Genma has him, great so what are we doing here?" "Well one we're waiting for Hoshiko to wake up, two we were waiting for you to wake up and tell us what happened." Hotaru smiled evilly, "What happened is that man fucked with the wrong kunoichi, thats what happened Kakashi, Hosh will wake up in a few hours, he used a knock out jutsu, leave Shikamaru here and lets go torture ourselves a dead man."

They left Shikamaru behind to watch over Hoshiko and made it to the club within minutes, Kakashi sent Genma off with an unconscious Hazuki, with strict orders to drop her off in one of the back rooms. They set to work setting up quickly so they were prepared to question the man once he woke up. The man came to while Kakashi was hidden away in a corner, "Morning sunshine, care to tell me your real name and why the hell you attacked me!" The man just laughed at her as she kicked him, sending his chair back a few inches. "Here are the rules, I ask a question you answer. If you don't I'm going to start breaking bones in body parts you value." The man just laughed at her some more as she started breaking his fingers, ten broken fingers and one busted knee later she had his name, she got the name of who hired him and why after she broke his arm and jerked it to dislocate his shoulder. "Thank you for cooperating Toru, I'm sure Midori can answer anymore question we have, my Sensei will continue from here on, you know this would be so much more pleasant if it hadn't been me you'd stabbed." She smiled and left the screaming man with Kakashi in the sound proof room.

During her questioning of Toru she'd found out Midori had hired him, he used a form of Rebirth Jutsu to transfer the girls life to him and Midori, she was just another girl in denial with the whole aging thing. Genma grabbed Midori from her room and bound her with chakra bracelets, Hotaru spoke with the manager as Genma brought the girl in. They sat there waiting for the police as Kakashi finished up with Toru, as far as the police knew, Toru had spilled the beans on Midori and made a run for it, they never found his body, and the ninja returned home their mission complete.

**A/N: TADAH! REVIEW BITCHEZZZZZ! Jk ur not bitches Review plz ^_^**


	23. Demon Turkey!

**Demon Turkey!**

They decided to stop at a local Onsen before going home, The Nene Onsen was known for it's calm and relaxing baths, it was Genma's suggestion that they stop there for a little relaxation. Unfortunately he failed to mention it was a Unisex Onsen, meaning the guys and girl shared the bath. The guys walked out like it was nothing, Hoshiko wrapped herself in a towel before going out leaving a fuming Hotaru alone in the girls changing room. Hotaru sat there for a good twenty minutes playing COD: MW2 on her cellphone, every time she shot someone she pretended they were Genma, needless to say she was doing better than ever. After beating her highscore she shut her phone off and walked out to the bath wrapped in a towel like Hoshiko. She dropped her towel next to Kakashi's and slipped into the water quickly, the bath was a lot deeper than she'd anticipated, so she got a mouth full of water as her head sunk beneath the surface. She reached out blindly to grab something to pull herself up and met Kakashi's hands, he pulled her up and smiled at her shocked look and disheveled appearance, he started laughing as she held onto him for dear life.

"Shut up Kakashi it's not funny, I almost died." Kakashi smiled even wider underneath his mask, "Don't be so dramatic Hotaru, it's not nearly deep enough plus I'd never let you die such an embarassing death." She stopped glaring at the water and smiled up at him, "True, but I can't say the same for you...I'd probably let you drown Kakashi." She tried to keep a straight face as she said it, but one look at Kakashi and she lost it, she laughed so hard Kakashi almost dropped her. She grabbed onto him again, "Don't drop me." Kakashi leaned down and whispered into her ear, "You realize you do know how to swim..." Hotaru didn't want to tell him she couldn't swim for the life of her, the last time she'd attempted to swim was Thanksgiving and it hadn't ended very well. Not only had she nearly drowned, she'd done it in front of all her friends and the guy who at the time she thought she was in love with.

"Yeah of course, I just like you better than I like swimming." She smiled up at him and held on even tighter. Kakashi looked at the water and then back to the very naked and very clingy girl wrapped around him. "Let me guess...Thanksgiving two years ago?" Hotaru started blushing in extreme embarrassment, "Who the hell told you!" Kakashi almost dropped her when she shrieked, he knew if he mentioned he'd seen it when it happened she would kill him for not helping her, so he did the most obvious and perfect thing...he blamed Genma. "It's was Genma, he saw it and was still laughing when he told me, if I'd been there I would have saved you from that Turkey." Hotaru flinched at the mention of the demonic Turkey and held on tighter.

_Flashback~_

_Thanksgiving Day-Turkey Farm-Konoha_

_Iruka Sensei had decided that all the students at the Academy should go see what a Turkey looked like before it ended up on their tables, so all the student went on a field trip of sorts that day. Hotaru had convinced Hoshiko to be more optimistic about it all, assuring her friend that they wouldn't allow kids to go there if they were going to be killing Turkeys so to not even worry about it. Hoshiko had started crying the moment they walked in, because sure enough the workers were killing the cute adorable Turkeys. So Hotaru had done what any good friend would have done, she told Hoshiko to pick a Turkey and she would bust it out and set the little guy free. And so of course her dear friend just had to pick the biggest, meanest, ugliest Turkey on the damn farm. The moment Hotaru opened his cage he came charging right at her, she let out a shriek of absolute terror and ran in the opposite direction, pissed off demonic Turkey right on her tail. "IT'S GOING TO EAT ME!" Hotaru ran straight past the other students of her class, who were all laughing at her and tripped over her own feet. She looked back and saw the Turkey coming straight at her, gobble gobbling the freakin way. Everyone watched in great fascination as the Turkey started to peck at her, she kicked it away and crab walked away from it right into the river. This wouldn't have really mattered to most people, but Hotaru wasn't most people she didn't know how to swim. Which Hoshiko alerted everyone to the moment her friend went under. Everyone rushed to the rivers edge as Iruka dove in after her. For weeks after that trip whenever someone walked past her in the village, random people would gobble at her._

_End Flashback~_

"That sniveling rat bastard!" Hotaru forgot about not knowing how to swim and threw herself at Genma, screaming out a fearsome war cry as they went down. Unlike Kakashi Genma didn't hold her up as they stood in the water, he let her go and elbowed her on her way down. She was momentarily stunned by the blow and lay there for a second at the bottom of the bath, before coming to her senses...she reached out grabbed Genma's ankle and pulled it out from under him. Genma ended up pinned under her at the bottom of the bath, he stopped his punch which was flying at her face when he saw who was on top of him. Genma smiled up at her as she punched him in the face. It was after that hit that she realized she couldn't breathe anymore, she panicked and tried to swim for the surface, but didn't know how. Her vision was blurring from lack of oxygen when Kakashi pulled her up out of the water again. She coughed up some water and inhaled air before grinning up at Kakashi. "Hi there." Kakashi smiled at her in all her glorious insanity and kissed her. The kiss was quick because Genma rose up out of the water during the exchange and went to punch her. Kakashi moved them to the left, letting Genma's punch land on a big burly bear of a guy who didn't even flinch at the blow. Kakashi picked up Hotaru and made a break for it, at the same time Shikamaru and Hoshiko did. They stood there wrapped in their towels and watched as Genma got his ass beat by the big burly man, and his girlfriend.

They got dressed and set off for Konoha after Hoshiko took pity on Genma and sent Kakashi and Shikamaru to retrieve him. They made it back to Konaha a few hours later, and reported to Tsunade. Genma in retaliation for the severe abuse he recieved snitched on them all and told Tsunade they were all sleeping together. Shikamaru and Hoshiko were free to go, Tsunade punched Genma through a window and turned to Kakashi. "She's your student Hatake." Kakashi gave a little eye creasing smile, "By choice Hokage-Sama, I chose to train her she was not assigned to me via the Academy so technically she's not." Tsunade smiled a little, "She's a child." Kakashi smiled even wider as Hotaru stepped forward. "I'll have you know Hokage-Sama I'm eighteen and I'm old enough to kill a man but not love one?" Tsunade smiled even wider at them both. "Fine but if this end's badly I don't want to hear anything about it."

"Hai Hokage-Sama." They both bowed and left.

**A/N: WELL HAPPY TURKEY DAY!**

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I'M TIRED AND I WANTED TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING FOR THANKSGIVING...SO REVIEW AND I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER!**


	24. To The Batcave, Catwoman!

**To The Batcave, Catwoman!**

**A/N: I know it's short but I'm stuck right now, I have like no inspiration...:(  
**

"NUH UHHH ROBOTECH IS FOREVER! NO WAY PINKY AND THE BRAIN BEATS ROBOTECH!" Kakashi and Hotaru had been argueing their views on the most EPIC cartoons they grew up with, Kakashi understood Pinky and the Brain were pretty awesome in and of themselves but he needed to come to terms with the fact that Robotech beats all. "I disagree Hotaru this is Pinky and the Brain were talking about." Hotaru refused to admit defeat, Kakashi seeing no other choice in the matter pinned her to the floor and began tickling her sides. "ADMIT IT! ADMIT PINKY AND THE BRAIN ARE BETTER!" Hotaru tried to get away, "NEVA! ROBOTECH IS FOREVER!" And failed miserably,thankfully she was saved by the bell...ok more like she was saved by their front door flying open and Hoshiko running in with a crazed look in her eyes holding tightly onto none other than Zombie the Penguin. "HIDE ME!"

Kakashi stayed frozen in semi-shock as Hotaru jumped to action, she pulled her friend in, slamming and locking the front door behind her, she dragged Hoshiko into the kitchen and shoved her and Zombie into the oven after hiding the oven racks behind the fridge. She closed up the oven and calmly dragged Kakashi into the bedroom to await the arrival of Shikamaru Nara. Kakashi was laying on the floor playing art canvas for Hotaru when Shikamaru kicked the door down. "HOSHIKO!" Hotaru put down her paintbrush and crawled over to the open bedroom door, she was trying to peek through the crack in the door when Shikamaru kicked the door open, smacking her in the face with the door in the process. "HOTARU ABUSE IS FROWNED UPON IN MODERN DAY SOCIETY SHIKAMARU!" Shikamaru looked down at her and held up her beloved Phillip. "Where are they?" Kakashi didn't even have time to intervene, one moment Shikamaru was holding Phillip hostage, the next Hotaru was on him.

Genma walked in to find Hoshiko cautiously trying to get out of the oven while holding onto a one armed Penguin, Kakashi trying to pry Hotaru who was biting Shikamaru's arm, off of a screaming Shikamaru who was holding a charred stuffed Dinosaur away from Hotaru's reach. Genma stood there for a moment before backing out slowly and closing the door, moments later from outside the door he heard Hoshiko scream, he watched as the door flew open and Hoshiko and Hotaru both came running out. Hotaru had the Dinosaur in one hand and what appeared to be Kakashi's Icha Icha Violence in the other, Hoshiko still had the one armed Penguin.

They ran past him screaming and laughing, Kakashi and Shikamaru followed close behind. Genma was pulled along and thrown down to stall Kakashi and Shikamaru as the girls made their escape. "FOLLOW ME TO THE BATCAVE CATWOMAN!" The girls spent the afternoon evading the boy's and finally settled down in the one place they'd never look for either of them, Genma's Apartment. Hoshiko was painting her nails as Hotaru re-decorated Genma's Apartment. They escaped out the window as Genma walked in the front door.

Genma came home to a completely different apartment than the one he left that morning. All his clothes were gone, in their place were several alarmingly yellow outfits. Genma found his bed was gone, he assumed it was the pile of ashes currently laying in his bathtub, all his music was gone in it's place was a dozen cd's with only one song on them. And to Genma's great horror Coco, his pet goldfish was gone, in her place was a black kitten with a collar that read "Slide."

Genma's screech of outrage and horror was so loud Kakashi and Shikamaru knew exactly where Hotaru and Hoshiko had spent their afternoon. By the time the boy's found them, the girls had hidden their hostages and buried all of Genma's clothes. Coco was re-named "Biscuit" and given a new friend and home on Kakashi's kitchen table, her friend, a black goldfish named "Soot."

"Come down from the attic you two." Hoshiko and Hotaru were both safely hidden in Wonderland, the pull down attic stairs locked shut from the inside. "Nope, not gonna happen." Kakashi ran outside to try the attic window as Shikamaru used his Shadow possesion to try and open the latch. Hotaru ran to the window and pushed Kakashi off the roof as Hoshiko began building a barricade in front of the door using, book shelves, tables, and bean bags. "THE BATCAVE IS A FORTRESS YOU SHALL NEVER BREAK IN!" Moments later Kakashi came flying through the window, looking very abused and disgruntled, and vengeful.

Hotaru screamed and dove for the window, "MAY YOU REMEMBER THIS AS THE DAY YOU ALMOST CAUGHT BATMAN!" Hotaru smiled and waved as she flew out the window and made her escape, Kakashi followed as Shikamaru burst through the attic door. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Hoshiko threw several bean bags and attempted to run for it, she would have gotten away too if Kakashi who'd caught Hotaru, hadn't come back to assist Shikamaru. The guys with their fighting captives went their separate ways. Kakashi with a slightly worried Hotaru, and Shikamaru with a even more worried Hoshiko. "It's was nice knowing you, Imouto-chan!"

When Shikamaru and Hoshiko got home Hoshiko made a break for it, she closed and locked the bedroom door, and turned around only to find Shikamaru staring at her hungrily. "You know...I still have my outfit from our last mission Shikamaru, would you like to play dress up?" Shikamaru smiled and pulled her towards the bed. "Flattery will get you everywhere Hosh."

Kakashi carried Hotaru into the house and threw her on the couch, "You've been enormously disobediant today, Hotaru...you'll have to be punished." Hotaru smiled up at him, pushing her hands out in surrender. "But, Sensei you aren't really mad at me are you?" Kakashi pulled her off the couch and began pulling clothes off. She had her hands in his hair pulling his face in for a kiss. Kakashi pulled away and kissed his way down her throat, nibbling and marking her as he moved lower and lower. "Let's move into the bedroom, Sensei."

**A/N: YOU KNOW MAYBE SOME REVIEWS WOULD BE INSPIRING!**


	25. Train Me Gai Sensei!

**Kakashi Secret Nazi?**

Kakashi had stated they needed to get back to training, she'd agreed but she hadn't expected him to be such a Nazi about her training regime. They woke up early and headed out, he made her run laps until she was nauseous. Sit ups till her stomach was on fire, and her eyes were tearing up. Then they sparred till sun down, by the time they got home Hotaru was almost positive she'd pissed him off somehow. This continued for a week, after a week she woke up before Kakashi and escaped to her old home for a day. She spent half the day in Wonderland, reading then Kakashi found her. She dropped her book when he walked into the attic, "You were supposed to meet me for training." She smiled up at him sweetly, as she slipped a tagged kunai out of her pouch. "Screw your training Hatake." She threw the kunai and leapt out the attic window.

She landed unfortunately in a thorny rose bush, she jumped up pulling roses out of her hair and brushing thorns off, she started running as she heard Kakashi swearing and moving towards the window. The tag had exploded in a poof of purple smoke that stung like hell, she'd created it herself she called it Barney the Dinosaur. She leapt to the roof tops and kept running, leaping from roof to roof, and just when she thought she'd lost him she heard the dogs. "CHEATER! CHEATER! PUMPKIN EATER!" She quickly left the rooftops and dove into the river, she climbed out a few miles up river and headed into the training grounds.

She was standing at a fork in the road deciding whether to go left or right when Kakashi caught up. He tackled her from behind, and received an elbow to the face for it. Kakashi tried to pin her using his body, but she bucked up and managed to wriggle free. She threw a punch that clipped his jaw.

She punched and kicked as he dodged and blocked, after taking a few hits he gave in and just lunged at her, he swung her around and over his shoulder slamming her into the ground. Hotaru lay there for a moment re-learning how to breathe. Kakashi offered her a hand up, "You still have to run laps, twice as fast now considering you've wasted half the day reading." She let him help her up, kicked him in the shin and started running. "You suck!"

Their training had lasted until after sundown, Kakashi beat her to within an inch of her life after all the running, she came to the conclusion she needed help if she ever expected to beat him. So she sucked up her pride and went to the only person who'd ever beat Kakashi, Gai Sensei. She started training with Gai twice a week, he made her work harder in some aspects but was much more entertaining than Kakashi at times.

**Train Me Gai Sensei!**

And so it was one day while they were running laps around Konaha that Gai inquired why she was training with him. "I want to beat Kakashi, and you and Genma are the only ones who could teach me how, I don't talk to Shurenai anymore so you're it." Lee showed up and joined them as she was speaking. "You want to surpass you're Sensei like me, maybe I should train with Kakashi like you train with Gai Sensei?" Hotaru realized this would get her stuck with Gai forever and Lee would torment Kakashi. "Uhmm no, you should train with Genma...Kakashi is much to lazy to train you as often as you'd want." Lee thanked her profusely and left to go find Genma. Hotaru giggled to herself as she thought of Genma's reaction to having a student of his own.

She wasn't giggling anymore when she later found herself pressed up against the bathroom wall, Kakashi slamming in and out of her making her scream out his name...when BAM! The bathroom window shattered and in flew and extremely drunk Rock Lee followed by a slightly buzzed Genma chasing him. "You're looking mighty fiiineee Hotaruu." Lee giggled gleefully as he ran out the door, Genma stopped wolf whistled and gave chase yet again. As much as they both still wanted to get it on, Lee had killed the moment.

**In Which Shurenai Gets OWNED.**

Hotaru decided then and there her new goal in life was to murder Genma Shurenai. She skipped out on training with Gai and Kakashi from then on, she told Gai she was training with Kakashi and Kakashi that she was still training with Gai, in reality she had gone to Genma with a faux peace offering. Genma agreed to continue with their training on the grounds that she never tell Kakashi.

It was while they were sparring one day that she put her plan into affect, instead of dodging the obvious kunai flying at her back Hotaru took the hit and let out a shriek of pain. She fell to her knees and waited for Genma to come to her side. "Shit, Kid I thought you'd dodge that." She looked up at Genma and glared, "I don't have eyes in the back of my head I can't dodge everything Genma, now pull the damn kunai out so we can get back to sparring!"

Genma pulled the kunai out and didn't move quick enough to dodge her chakra infused elbow to his face, she turned bringing her knee up and slamming it into his gut. She slammed her elbow down on his back sending him to the floor and finished their little session off with a chakra laced kick to the face that sent him flying across the floor and through three sturdy looking trees. Hotaru walked over to check on the obviously unconcious Genma.

She quickly set to work knowing he'd be awake soon, she ran over to her bag she'd packed with today in mind. She pulled out a pair of scissors, a sparkly pink dress along with a back of markers and a pair of hot pink stripper boots. She stripped him down and put him in the dress and boots, afterwords she cut off all his hair which he loved so dearly and set to work with her markers. across the front of the dress she wrote "OWNED BY BATMAN" she injected him with a chakra suppressor so he couldn't teleport home and drew make-up on him with her markers. She stood back to observe her handy-work before taking a picture, she burned his clothes and headed out to got make herself some flyers.

Kakashi was walking and reading when he saw something out of the corner of his eye, there off to the side was his girlfriend taping flyers all over a wall. He walked up and upon closer inspection he realized the poor fool in the flyer picture was none other than Genma. "Poor idiot I almost feel sorry for him, but mostly I feel sorry for you Hotaru." She jumped at the sound of Kakashi's voice. "Why, whats gonna happen to me?" Kakashi smiled, "You've just started a war, not only have you insulted Genma's Manhood you cut his hair off." She smiled up at Kakashi before returning to taping flyers. "So what it's only Genma." Kakashi tapped her to get her attention, "Exactly it's Genma, a member of ANBU whom you've just pissed off. Genma who always hold back when fighting you because he kind of likes you. Genma who doesn't like you anymore and is extremely pissed and almost as good as me, that GENMA who is coming this way right now." Hotaru turned to where Kakashi was pointedly looking and started laughing until Genma flung a tagged kunai at her head. She narrowly dodged the blast. "Holy hell Genma are you trying to kill me!" Genma smiled and started flinging tagged kunai and poisonous senbon at her. Hotaru let out a shreik as she started dodging.

**New Jutsu Anyone?**

She created a clone and back tracked behind him, she went to knock him out when he spun around and lodged a poison tipped senbon into her side. She let out a howl of pain before yanking it out and stabbing it into his foot. She decided she was going to test her newest jutsu on Genma. She performed the seals and touched her glowing hands to Genma's temple. "Kyushi Mind Tear Jutsu!" Genma slumped to the ground trapped in her jutsu, he wouldn't be free until she died or released him. Trapped in a world of her creation, much like the Uchihas Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes but it required direct contact which is dangerous in a fight.

Hotaru found herself in ANBU HQ for assaulting a ANBU member, she was throwing up blood before they realized something was even wrong. Ibiki who was supposed to interogate her ended up escorting her to see Tsunade. Tsunade took one look at her and starting cussing and throwing questions at Ibiki. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER MORINO!" Ibiki put her down on a gurney before speaking. "She attacked Shurenai and her poisoned her in during their battle, he's trapped in some sort of jutsu that we cant break and she refuses to re-lease him." Tsunade looked down at the dieing kunoichi grimly, if she dies the jutsu will stop but Genma is a dead man, if she lives she'll be punished for attacking Genma an..." Hotaru stopped spitting up blood and spoke. "I DIDNT ATTACK THAT LITTLE SHIT HE ATTACKED ME AND HE WONT LIVE IF I MAKE IT IMA KILL HIM!" Tsunade smiled down at her as she started throwing up blood again. "She'll make it, go tell Kakashi who I'm sure you have locked up too that he can't kill Genma because she's going to live."

Kakashi didn't react when Genma came at her until, the tagged kunai exploded, it wasn't meant to stun but kill her, Kakashi couldn't stop her in time and his heart had skipped a beat when Genma got her with the senbon, he knew it was poisoned the moment it hit her, his Sharingan caught the interruption in her chakra as the poison entered her blood stream. He watched in a mixture of awe and pride as she ignored the poison and disabled Genma, she used his own weapon against him and trapped him in a jutsu he'd never seen her use. Kakashi had moved to help her when they were surrounded, he watched them grab her and fought to reach her, he found himself locked in a cell as a struggling Hotaru and a screaming Genma were carried away. He also saw as Ibiki ran by with Hotaru covered in blood and puking up more of it, she was dieing and he couldn't help her.

He was just biding his time till he was free and then Genma was dead, they just didn't know it yet.

**TADAH! REVIEW DAMNIT!**


	26. This is the End!

**A/F/N: So this is it, this is the Final Chapter of The Misadventures of Hoshiko and Hotaru, it was soooo much fun and I loved it all. Ima miss writing about them but their stories up. Maybe I'll make new adventure for my Girls I dunno. Thanks for Reading! Hotaru/Batman/Phillip OUT!**

_Kakashi didn't react when Genma came at her until, the tagged kunai exploded, it wasn't meant to stun but kill her, Kakashi couldn't stop her in time and his heart had skipped a beat when Genma got her with the senbon, he knew it was poisoned the moment it hit her, his Sharingan caught the interruption in her chakra as the poison entered her blood stream. He watched in a mixture of awe and pride as she ignored the poison and disabled Genma, she used his own weapon against him and trapped him in a jutsu he'd never seen her use. Kakashi had moved to help her when they were surrounded, he watched them grab her and fought to reach her, he found himself locked in a cell as a struggling Hotaru and a screaming Genma were carried away. He also saw as Ibiki ran by with Hotaru covered in blood and puking up more of it, she was dieing and he couldn't help her._

_He was just biding his time till he was free and then Genma was dead, they just didn't know it yet._

**This is the End!**

Kakashi broke free from his cell during the chaos that followed after Hotaru was brought out of interrogation bleeding to death. He snuck out and made his way slowly but gradually to the hospital. He reached it and immediately found Genma's Room, the poor bastard still trapped in Hotaru's jutsu was screaming his head off. They left Genma unguarded and in the care of a Genin Medic, one touch of his fingers and she was unconscious. Kakashi was about to slit Genma's throat when Hoshiko tackled him.

"What are you doing Kakashi!" Kakashi threw her aside and rushed back to finish Genma off, but was stopped by an unseen force. He un-willingly dropped his kunai and stepped away from Genma's bedside.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu: Complete." Kakashi couldn't help but laugh, he'd been so wrapped up in his plan to kill Genma he hadn't even noticed Shikamaru.

Hoshiko stood up from where he'd thrown her, he felt a little guilty for chucking her aside but she'd been in his way. "She's dying Hoshiko and it's his fault, I'm going to kill him it can be now or later I don't care...but he will die!" She couldn't help but smile, he so obviously loved her friend.

"Tsunade-sama said she'll live, Kakashi if you kill Genma you'll be executed or Banished. Hotaru will die without you and if you get banished she'll choose exile with you in a heart beat, don't be stupid wait...see if she'll make it...and if she doesn't I'll help you kill that bastard myself." All he wanted to do was kill Genma, "I saw her Hoshiko she was dying as Ibiki carried her past my cell, her chakra paths were shutting down."

Hoshiko was crying as Kakashi spoke, "Theres no way she'll survive this, and Genma is going to die for it." Hoshiko refused to believe her friend would die, no way her sister was allowed to leave. "HATAKE YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! SHE IS NOT DYING, SHE'S NOT ALLOWED TO JUST LEAVE ME, NO FUCKING WAY!" Hoshiko had tears falling in a steady stream down her face, she remained hopeful and determined until Genma stopped screaming.

The silence was deafening as Genma's screams stopped, "He..he stopped...why did he stop!" Hoshiko looked from Shikamaru to Kakashi frantically. "Her jutsu, Hotaru's jutsu it's gone...bu...but how?" Kakashi fell to his knee's tears slowly leaking down his face, "She'd never release it Hosh, she's gone." Hoshiko ran from the room, searching for her friend. It wasn't possible, no way Konaha's Crazy Kunoichi was dead.

Kakashi waited...he knew Shikamaru could only hold his jutsu for so long.

**Dead, No WAY Yo!**

Pain. That's the first thing that she felt, her body hurt all over. The last thing she remembered was Genma screaming and Kakashi staring at her as she...as she Died. But...no she wasn't dead...at least she was pretty sure she wasn't dead. She sat up in the Hospital bed and pinched her arm. "Ow...nope still alive." The door slammed open and in flew her sobbing mess of a friend. "Imouto why are you crying like that, it makes you look unattractive if Nara see's you like that you'll never get married." Hoshiko let out a choked sob/laugh.

"You died. Tsunade said you were dead." Hotaru sat up straighter, "Like hell I'm dead, fuck that shit I still have bitches to own namely one Shurenai Genma. Where is that little bastard anyways." Hoshiko who was still a bit of a mess looked thoughtful and then down right flipped out. "Run, run now he's on the Second Floor in Room 214 if you don't get there Kakashi will kill him, he still thinks you're dead."

Newly come back to life or Not she flew out of the bed and ran, she ran past confused and amazed nurses. She shoved the Godaime herself out of her way and hit the stairs taking them three at a time. "Why the fucks the god damn ICU gotta be on the fucking God forsaken seventh floor!"

**Shadow Possessed, Not Anymore.**

Shikamaru fell to his knee's as his jutsu broke, he watched as Kakashi jumped to his feet and rushed Genma. Kunai raised tears still streaming down his face, Kakashi swung his arm down intent on killing Genma. "Hatake, why you gotta be such a crybaby I only died is all. See me now though I'm alive, TADAH!"

Kakashi froze as he heard her voice, Impossible...she died...then how. "But you died?" She smiled up at him, "Funny thing about Death, apparently when you die theres this little Pow Wow where you go to resolve your unresolved Drama. Well I sat down and had myself a little talk with Death...She's rather entertaining by the way and well I explained how it just wasn't going to work out. I wasn't ready to die so she had to send me back."

Hotaru walked over and took the kunai away and kissed him, "She said no...so I made it very clear that I was coming back whether she liked it or not. Who knew Death could be so reasonable...actually she's just a Peace Lover and I promised her an eternity of Hell if she didn't send me back immediately."

Kakashi laughed and pulled her in for a breath taking, mind numbing kiss. "Hotaru only you could argue with The Lady Death and Win."

**P.S.- This one was for Rose a.k.a Catwoman/Hoshiko/My Imouto-chan Luvs Yah Girly!**

**Review R LUV! **

**LUVS MEHH!**


End file.
